Power Rangers: Dino Squad
by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley
Summary: When a new threat to Earth develops, Kyro, one of Earth's guardians, calls upon a new team of rangers to defend Earth and save the human race. Will these five rag-tag, ordinary teens save the Earth, or will they fall along with it? –Rated T to be safe and Standard Disclaimer–
1. Ep 1: Out With The Old, In With The New

**A/N: I have to admit, this isn't a fabulous chapter, nor really the best work I've ever done, but I promised myself that I would have this up by at least the 4th (Happy 4th of July, by the way – if you live in the US) so here you go! The battle scene isn't the best, but the next chapter, which I have already written, does have a better scene and it's just plain better. Oh, and if you've read my last story and are worried about the whole 'after the last team was killed' thing, it's not them. It's another team in the middle of this one and Power Rangers Ancient Animals.  
**

**Matt is portrayed by Evan Hofer**

**Scott is portrayed by Asher Book**

**Jesse is portrayed by Lucas Till**

**Spencer is portrayed by Logan Lerman**

**Robin is portrayed by Kay Panabaker**

**Nikki is portrayed by Emily Osmet**

**Joey is portrayed by Keke Palmer**

**Ace is portrayed by Dwayne Johnson**

**Kyro is portrayed by Adam Levine**

**Liela is portrayed by Jennifer Lawrence**

**Ryan is portrayed by Taylor Lautner**

**Jeff is portrayed by Sam Clafin**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave a review/follow/fav! It will be appreciated!**

**Standard Disclaimer:** Unfortunately,I DO NOT own Power Rangers, Saban does. However, if I did, this would be a real series on tv! I only own the characters and pretty much anything you don't recognize. Oh, I don't own any actors mentioned in this series either, but a girl can dream!

* * *

Every generation, a few select teens in all of the universe are chosen to become the Protectors. As Protectors, they must defend the earth from any impending attacks. Unfortunately, the most recent team was killed in battle. Now, five new teens must come to power to defend the earth and fulfill the prophecy, however, they are unaware of their duties until the most recent guardian of the earth calls upon them sooner than anyone would expect...

~Narrator

~PRDS~

"Matt! Get up!" It was Chase, Matthew 'Matt' Poole's younger brother. Matt pulled the sheets over his head and acted as if he were still asleep. "You can't fool me with that anymore!" Chase laughed, jumping on the 16 year old's bed.

"Chase, go away!" Matt quickly sat up and ordered.

Chase was only seven and he quickly ran away crying. "He did what?" He heard Josephine 'Joey' Rogers yell. Ever since his parents had gotten divorced, Matt and Chase had lived with John Rogers and his daughter. John was a good friend of their father and just so happened to have enough space for two more.

Joey walked in, her dark brown hair matted to her face and head and her brown eyes curious but frustrated. She was a junior, only a year older than him, but shorter. While he was 5'10, she was 5'6. She had a dark complexion and a non-curvy body that bothered her a lot, but she never spoke about it to him. "Why did you yell at him?"

"Look, he's my brother. Let me deal with him, not you or Ace." Ace was a nickname John had dubbed himself for a reason that no one really knew.

"The more you treat him like a problem, the more he will be to you." Joey shook her head. "Just get ready."

"Whatever." Matt muttered as Joey left his room. He grabbed a plain red shirt, cargo shorts, and red converse, pulling them on and going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After doing so, he looked at himself in the mirror, examining his features. He had a fair complexion and brown hair that wasn't average length, being a little longer to the point that it almost went to his shoulders, but he wore it well with his green-blue eyes.

He walked downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast, Ace and himself hardly acknowledging each other.

"Come on, Matt." Joey said, coming down the stairs and handing him his backpack. "Bye, daddy." She said to Ace as they both walked out the door. Even at 17, she had the habit of calling her dad 'daddy.'

~PRDS~

Coming to school was never usually a hardship for Jesse Garrett, but sometimes even he got nervous coming back after a break. Then again, everyone else was also coming back from summer break, so there was really no reason for it, but he had someone he really didn't want to see coming back too. It wasn't like he wouldn't see her everyday, but they really didn't along.

"Hello, Jesse." There it was. The voice dripping with annoyance of seeing him, though she'd have to understand that it wasn't like sunshine to see her everyday either.

He spun on his heels to face her. "Hello, Robin." Robin Smith was a petite girl, standing only at 5'0 as opposed to his 5'10. She had long brunette hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a black cardigan over a simple yellow v-neck, black skinny jeans, and yellow Vans. "Where's Nicole?" Nicole 'Nikki' Connors was Robin's best friend.

"Where's Scott and Spencer?" Robin retorted. Scott Thomas and Spencer Morgan were Jesse's best friends. Jesse had blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing an army green shirt, ripped up blue jeans, and green Nikes.

Jesse shrugged. "I don't know, I just got here." Just on cue, Scott walked over. Scott had a tan complexion, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He was the same height as Jesse and was wearing a black shirt, jeans, and black converse.

"Hey dude." He greeted. "Hi, Robin."

"Hi." She smiled. Scott and Spencer were her friends too, and something that Robin and Jesse had in common.

"Robin! Robin!" Nikki ran up. She had brownish-blonde hair and blue eyes. She was only a little taller than Robin at 5'3 and was wearing a white button down over a black tank top, capris, and white Vans.

"What wrong?" Robin, Jesse, and Scott were all interested.

"It's Spencer. Christian and Mark have ganged up on him!" Nikki told them. "Come on." Spencer was a good fighter, but Christian and Mark were two mean sons of bitches.

They all ran in the direction Nikki was leading, but Robin bumped into someone and they both fell. The three stopped. "I'll catch up." Robin assured them, causing them to continue running. "I'm sorry." Robin apologized. "Are you okay?"

It was Matt she had bumped into. "Yeah." He nodded, standing up and helping her up. "I'm Matt."

"Robin." She smiled. "Umm.. I have to go help my friend. You can come if you want."

"Why not?" He agreed and they both quickly found the fight. Scott and Jesse had both gotten involved, pushing Spencer out of range of Christian and Mark, and fighting back.

"Spencer." Robin ran forward, looking Spencer over along with Nikki. Spencer was only an inch shorter than Jesse and Scott and had a light complexion, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt, black leather jacket, jeans, and blue converse.

"Matt?" Nikki asked, instantly recognising the boy.

"Nikki? What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"I've been going here for almost two years. I can't believe it!" She hugged him.

"You two know each other?" Robin asked, as she and Spencer watched them interact.

"Yeah." Nikki replied. "We used to date. The only reason we broke up is 'cause he moved in with his dad's friend. I can't believe it!" She kissed his cheek. "Are we..?"

"Why not?" He smiled as they kissed.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Robin asked as she turned back to him.

"Yeah, a few bruises aren't too bad." Spencer nodded.

They turned back to the fight, soon realizing that it had already been broken up by a teacher, who gave them a warning not to do it again with the risk of suspension.

"Thanks guys." Spencer said to Scott and Jesse.

"No problem." Jesse said. "Don't worry about it."

~PRDS~

"Kyro, what's wrong?" Liela Jefferson asked. She was a tall girl, standing at 5'10 with blonde hair and gray eyes. She wore a black dress and no shoes, as did every other woman that worked there. The guys, like Kyro, wore black pants, no shirt and no shoes. They were all a part of a secret organization entitled: AD, or Ancient Dinosaurs. Kyro protected the earth as a guardian while others, like Liela, just helped out.

Kyro turned back to look at her with a soft look in his brown eyes and ran a hand through his brown hair. "Would you like the good news or bad news first?"

"Bad, please. The good might cancel it out." Liela answered.

"That all depends on the strength on both sides. The most recent of our warriors have died in battle to Deboss. He is back." Kyro sighed.

"What?" Liela asked, her eyes going wide.

"Unfortunately. The good news: the new team will be assembled. I have already talked to their parents and they know what's going to be at risk. We must get them and fast. Liela, please escort them here, and use force if you must."

**~PRDS~**

Later, while Robin, Nikki, and Matt were hanging out, Jesse, Scott, and Spencer were alone, which made them easier to get. Liela, followed by Geoffrey 'Jeff' Chocott and Ryan Woodsdroe, two other helpers at AD. Jeff had dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes, while Ryan had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Jesse asked as they approached.

"You must come with us." Liela demanded. "It's important."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, lady. I don't know who you are or where you're from, but everyone here learns from an early age not to go with strangers." Scott mocked. "Why don't you get someone else to do what you want?"

Liela rolled her eyes. "I can't believe these are them." She muttered. "Look, just please help us. Please." She begged.

The guys looked back and forth at each other. "Why should we?" Spencer asked. "What do you need help with?" Before any answer was received, Jeff sprayed something at the boys' faces and they passed out. While he transported the three boys, it was Liela's and Ryan's job to get two others.

Meanwhile, Nikki had gone to help a teacher, leaving Robin and Matt alone. Perfect.

"Hello." A voice startled them. At first they thought it was Nikki returning, but they soon realized that it was two other people.

"Hi." Matt said wearily. "Who are you?"

"I am Liela and this is Ryan. We need your help. Please, come with us."

"Are you guys cops or something?" Robin asked, a slight smile on her face.

"No." Liela answered. "Please, come with us."

"I'm not sure." Matt said.

Liela looked impatient. "Ryan?" Ryan nodded and sprayed the same thing at Matt and Robin and when they were unconscious, took them back to AD.

~PRDS~

As Matt came to, he saw a man come into the room. "I'm glad to see you all awake." He nodded at them. They were all in a room with faded black walls, white carpet floors, no windows, and almost twenty beds lining the whole room. This was mostly how the whole structure of AD was, but with different things in each room, including almost 30 bedrooms with a bathroom in each one, two kitchens, a living room, a training room, a dining room between the two kitchens, a monitoring room, an infirmary, and a lab.

"Where are we?" Spencer asked groggily.

"I'm glad you asked. This is the society of Ancient Dinosaurs, or AD, and the protectors of the earth and human race. You may not remember anything about us, your parents likely had your memories of us erased, but we remember you, and now it's time." He replied.

"Who are you?" Matt asked rudely.

"Kyro, earth's newest guardian. You may see me as a 30 year old, but in all actuality, I am over 500 of your human years."

"This is a joke, right?" Scott asked. "'Cause it seems like one."

"No, Scott, it isn't." Kyro shook his head.

"Oh and you know my name. That's just great."

"I now all of your names. Matthew Poole, Scott Thomas, Spencer Morgan, Jesse Garrett, and Robin Smith."

"The question is, how do you know our names?" Robin asked.

"I know your parents, and they gave me full right to make you into what you are meant to be. Power Rangers." Kyro stated.

"Power rangers?" Jesse said breathlessly. "Seriously?"

"Yes. An enemy, Deboss, has reappeared and is ready to destroy it and us as we speak. You must help us." Kyro explained. "The world and everyone on it will be destroyed if you do not help us. You are the only hope."

"If we have to, we will. Just tell us what to do." Matt responded.

"Take these." He held out five devices that looked a lot like a smartphone, though they all knew that they weren't. The teens stood and were each handed one in different colors. Red to Matt, Black to Scott, Blue to Spencer, Green to Jesse, and Pink to Robin. "These are your morphers. They'll make you transform." A loud blaring alarm went off throughout AD and Kyro turned as the new rangers looked startled.

"What is that?" Matt yelled over the loud sound.

Kyro took out an Ipad-like device and looked at it. "An alien named Hyogakki is attacking." When the teens stared at him strangely, he continued. "They originate from a planet called Hondoran, where every alien has a Japanese origin, hence the name. Now, just go and fight. You will know how to use your powers."

~PRDS~

"You dare challenge me?" Hyogakki laughed as he saw the teens arrive.

"Umm... yeah." Matt nodded, unsurely. This alien didn't look nice. It was about 7 feet tall armed with giant icicle-like claws and ice skate blades on his feet. "Are you guys ready?"

"We guess." Spencer answered.

"Okay. Dinosaur Squad, Power Up!"

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus!" Matt called.

"Power of the Parasaurolophus!" Scott called.

"Power of the Stegosaurus!" Spencer called.

"Power of the Velociraptor!" Jesse called.

"Power of the Triceratops!" Robin called.

Their suits were in their respective colors with a yellow sash through it with a triangle pattern. They had silver lining on the sash, white gloves, and respectively colored boots. They had a shoulder pad on their left shoulder and had a silver belt at their waist.

"This is pretty cool." Robin admitted.

"This is going to be fun." Jesse smirked, running forward without consent. He grabbed a sword from his belt and slashed at the alien, but Hyogakki grabbed his sword and flung the green ranger away.

"Jesse!" Scott called. "You all right?"

"Careful, he's pretty good." Jesse responded instead of answering Scott's question.

The rangers grabbed their swords and ran forward, attacking Hyogakki. Scott flipped up and struck Hyogakki, but he quickly recovered and punched him in the ribs, throwing him back.

Next, Spencer and Robin ran up with their blasters, shooting as they ran. They flipped up and pulled out their swords, striking Hyogakki in a similar way to Jesse and Scott, but they actually pushed the alien back enough for Matt to run in and stab at the alien with his own sword. However, Hyogakki cried out in rage and shot ice shards at the rangers.

They stood back up and ran at the alien again. Matt, Scott, and Jesse had their blasters, while Robin and Spencer had their swords. The three with their blasters shot as Spencer and Robin ran up and attacked Hyogakki fiercely, but he kicked the two with swords away and blasted the others with ice shards again.

"_Hyogakki, report back to base."_ A male voice sounded from a communicator on the alien's wrist.

Hyogakki sighed. "You rangers are lucky for now. Just wait, I'll come back when you least expect it."

~PRDS~

Back at AD, the rangers were all cheering. It wasn't a real victory, but they had survived their first battle and got through it without any major injuries.

"Good job, rangers." Kyro stated as he and Liela walked into the room. "We are all very proud of you."

"Thank you." Matt nodded. "We appreciate it."

Kyro nodded. "Of course. I would celebrate now, because the next battles may not be as easy."

* * *

**Next on Power Rangers Dino Squad:** Matt gains his spirit through Ace after we learn a bit about how he met Nikki, Joey, and Ace. Matt uses his spirit for the first time in a battle.


	2. Ep 2: Red Spirit

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews! I was surprised I even got four, I mean, I was only expecting maybe one or two, so that was cool! Oh, just wondering, but could you guys maybe tell me what you like? I mean, your reviews are awesome, but I kind of want to know what you like. I mean, it's no problem if you don't, but I would like it. Other than that, **Wanli8970**, brought up a a question about if I needed any OCs for this season. I'll have to say no, unfortunately, as I have most of my characters planned out for this season, the next one, and even the one after that. However, if I am ever in need of a character, I will not hesitate to ask you guys! Now, ending this horribly long author's note, here is the chapter.

**Stan is portrayed by Patrick Dempsey**

**Mr. Wilson is portrayed by Leonardo Dicaprio**

**Christian is portrayed by Tristan Wilds**

**Mark is portrayed by Zachary Gordon**

**Ms. Johnson is portrayed by Kristen Bell**

* * *

"Gross! Get a room you two!" Robin teased, seeing the red ranger making out with his girlfriend at break.

Nikki pulled away and gave her friend a light push and laughed. "Robin, you're just jealous."

Robin snorted. "Oh really? Of you and Matt? Please. I don't need a boyfriend to be happy."

"Good, cause you ain't never gonna get one." Jesse commented as he, Spencer, and Scott joined them.

Robin pushed Jesse back, making him fall off of his seat. "Gee, thanks." He rolled his eyes, and allowed Scott to help him up.

"Oh, well, sorry." Robin said sarcastically. "I didn't mean to push you after you insulted me."

"Will you guys spend one day _not _arguing?" Scott wondered aloud.

"It's not _my _fault." Robin argued.

"You're right." Matt interjected. "It's both of your faults."

"You guys only argue because you're too afraid to admit your love for each other." Nikki joked.

"Gross." Jesse gagged.

Robin looked disgusted, but said nothing, prompting Nikki to continue. "Oh, come on, Robin. Admit it."

"Ew." Robin said. "Why don't you just make out with your boyfriend?"

Matt raised an eyebrow. He remembered the first time he had met Nikki.

_~Flashback~_

_Two years before, his father dragged him to an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting with him due to the fact that his mother and father were fighting, and his father didn't want him to be with his mother._

"_Do we have to be here? Why couldn't I have stayed with mom?" Matt complained._

"_Oh, come on, you'll like it. Other people bring their kids too. There's a girl that comes with her mom around your age." Stan responded._

"_A girl?" Matt frowned, but when his father pointed to the back room, he saw her. At the time, Nikki had long dirty blonde hair. "Oh, well, I'll just go back there." Matt smiled as he stepped into the back room, and admired her from afar for a few minutes, before introducing himself._

"_Hi, I'm Matthew." He held out his hand._

_She stopped playing with her younger brother and looked up at him with a smile. "Hi, I'm Nicole." _

_~End of Flashback~_

"Matt?" Nikki was waving her hand in front of his face. He suddenly snapped out of his daze and looked at her.

"What?"

Nikki gave him a strange look. "The bell rang, it's time for class. Are you alright?"

Matt smiled. "What? I'm fine." He looked back at the other rangers, who were already walking to class. He and Nikki both stood up, kissed, and walked off to their classes.

~PRDS~

Liela looked away from the monitors and looked over to Kyro. "When will they unlock their spirits?"

"When their guardians deem necessary." Kyro answered.

"Who are their guardians?" Liela asked.

"Ace is Matt's, Darryl is Jesse's, Ryan is Spencer's, Quentin is Scott's, and you are Robin's."

"Me?" Liela answered. "I'm honored. You don't get to decide anyone?"

"Well, everyone else has already unlocked their spirits." Kyro stated. "I really don't mind. I am their guardian."

"We only get to choose when they their spirits." Liela concluded. "Interesting."

~PRDS~

Matt sat in class, not at all really interested in what the teacher, Mr. Wilson was teaching. Joey sat next to him, eyeing him carefully. Matt looked over at her, and she turned back to the front. He remembered the first time he met Joey and Ace.

_~Flashback~_

"_Come on, Matt." Stan pushed his son forward, pulling a suitcase identical to Matt's. He knocked on the door, while Matt turned to his father. Chase stood next to Matt, holding a small backpack._

"_Do I have to stay here?" Matt groaned._

_Stan gave his oldest son a disapproving look. "Their nice people. Anyway, I don't want you..."_

"_Staying with mom. Yeah, I got it the first time." Matt finished rudely. The door opened, and a large, african american man stood in the doorway with his daughter behind him._

"_Hey, it's Stan!" He stepped out of the house and shook Matt's father's hand. He looked at Matt. "And you must be Matt, and Chase." He shook Matt's hand, and did the same to little Chase, who smiled. "I'm John, but you can call me Ace, and this is my daughter, Josephine."_

"_It's Joey." Josephine said, stepping out of the house as well and shaking Matt's hand. "It's nice to meet you."_

"_Yeah, you too." Matt gave her a small smile._

_~End of Flashback~_

The bell rang, alerting them to lunch. Most kids rushed out as fast as they could, but right as Matt stepped out of the door, Joey stopped him.

"Where have you been? You haven't been home in two days, and I'm worried sick. Chase misses you." Joey looked at him with genuine concern.

"Chase will be fine, and Ace should know." Matt said, remembering what Kyro had said.

"He does, but he won't tell me." Joey responded. "Can you?"

Matt bit his lip and shook his head. "No, I can't." He paused. "Is Ace picking you up from school today?"

"No, but he is tomorrow. Why?"

"I just want to talk to him, that's all." Matt answered, and looked over at the table where the other rangers were sitting. "I have to go." He hastily walked away from her and over to the others.

"Hey, what's up?" Scott greeted.

"Nothing." Matt answered, and looked around. "Where's Nikki?"

"The usual." Robin replied, pointing over to where Nikki was sitting with her friends.

"Oh." Matt nodded. Spencer studied the red ranger for a moment. "What?" Matt asked, not exactly kindly.

Spencer quickly averted his gaze and looked down. The other rangers were taken back, and Jesse stepped in. "Whoa, what was that? You can't talk to him like that."

Matt sighed. "I'm sorry."

Spencer nodded. "It.. it's fine." His voice was small.

Laughter was heard from behind Spencer. "Hey, look who it is! It's Spencer."

It was Christian Dell and Mark Becker. Christian was a tall African American teenager with brown hair and eyes, while Mark was a short Caucasian teenager with brown hair and eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" Jesse asked, turning fully around in his seat and glaring at the two.

"Was I talking to you Jesse?" Christian asked.

"Do you need to?" Jesse asked, standing up.

Christian let out a laugh. "Like you could intimidate me." He stepped up to Jesse. He was taller than Jesse by about 2 inches, but Jesse didn't seem scared.

Jesse scoffed. "I'm not looking for trouble."

Robin snorted from behind him. "That's a first." She muttered and Christian smiled.

"She's right on that one."

"So? I'm really not." Jesse retorted. "Just back off."

Christian grabbed Jesse by the shirt. "Or what?"

"Or this." Matt stepped in and punched Christian in the jaw, sending him into Mark and to the ground.

"Oh shit." Jesse gaped at Matt. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"What is going on here?" The vice principal, Ms. Johnson, walked over, her blonde hair tied back in a tight twist and her blue eyes upset, but not angry. She looked older than she was.

"They were trying to attack us." Mark said quickly, leaving the rangers gaping.

"Excuse me, they were trying to attack us!" Robin retorted.

"I was trying to get them off of us." Matt defended.

"Matthew, Christian, Mark, office. Now." Ms. Johnson pushed them forward, with the other rangers watching with a sigh.

Suddenly, their morphers buzzed and the rangers became alert, watching Matt with wide eyes. Matt glanced back at them before he was brought into the office. The rangers stood and left stealthily.

~PRDS~

As Matt sat in the office, he couldn't help but think about the nagging vibration of his morpher in his pocket. He wondered if he could just get up and walk out and take the hit later.

Just then, Ace walked in and signed a paper before looking at Matt, who was sitting there in shock. "Ace? What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

Ace gestured for him to move, so they went outside. Everyone was in class, so they were alone. "Look, Ace, thanks for getting me out of there, but I have to go."

Ace nodded. "I know."

"And I'm... Wait, what?" Matt gaped at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, I know the _red ranger_ has to be smarter than that." Ace smirked, lightly punching him in the shoulder. "I'm here to allow your tyrannosaurus to be with you. Use it in a battle sometime, alright."

"Ace, how do you...?"

"Matt, I've known Kyro for longer than I can remember. It's a long story, and not for right now. Your friends need you."

Matt gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Ace."

He quickly left to the battle, morphing as soon as he was out of sight of the school.

~PRDS~

Robin let out a shriek as she was picked up by Peshango in his claw hand.

"Let her go!" Scott ordered, stabbing his sword out at the alien with all his power, however, his sword flattened and pushed him back slightly. He looked back at Jesse and Spencer, who were pulling themselves up on a tree after Peshango made made a building flatten, thus making debris fall on top of the two. They were close to demorphing and didn't have much strength left to fight the monster.

Scott threw his sword on the ground and pulled out his blaster, flipping back out of the way as Peshango tried to hit him with his left hand – which looked like a hard metal net rather than a hand – and shot at Peshango, making him drop Robin ungracefully onto the floor.

She groaned and took Scott's hand to help her up. "Thanks."

Scott nodded. "No problem."

She took out her sword. "Wanna tag-team him?"

Scott leaned over and picked up his sword. Robin frowned under her helmet. She put her sword away and got her blaster. "Let's go then!"

They ran forward, shooting out multiple blasts before they got to him, in which Robin quickly withdrew her sword and struck him. However her sword bounced off and landed next to Scott's with a large dent in it. Peshango swatted the blasters out of their hands and flattened them with one blast, then knocked them away with his left hand.

Jesse and Spencer staggered over to Peshango weakly and held out their blasters, which were flattened. Their swords quickly became the same way as they tried to attack the alien.

"You're pathetic!" Peshango laughed. He knocked them away as well, but they demorphed upon impact and hit the ground next to Robin and Scott hard.

"Guys!" Matt yelled as he arrived.

"Finally!" Scott laughed with relief.

"Matt, be careful." Robin called, gesturing to their blasters and swords.

"I have something else I can use." Matt smirked. "Tyranno Spirit!" Suddenly, a red ghostly form of a tyrannosaurus came out ran through the alien, making it explode upon impact.

"Oh my God." Robin breathed as she and Scott finally demorphed and stood.

Scott looked over at the two fallen rangers and hoisted them onto his shoulders.

"We should probably get back." He recommended.

~PRDS~

Later, in the infirmary, the rangers sat around as Jesse and Spencer rubbed their sore limbs.

"God," Jesse groaned. "That was the worst."

Kyro came back in and nodded. "I told you it would only get harder."

Scott look over at Matt with curiosity. "What was that thing you did earlier?"

"Matt has unlocked his spirit." Kyro answered instead.

"Spirit?"

"Your ranger powers were modeled after dinosaurs, and were input with the spirit of whatever dinosaur those specific powers possess. The rest of you will unlock them as you go."

"And we can just use them whenever we want?" Robin asked. "Never have to rely on us anymore?"

Kyro shook his head. "Not necessarily. You're only allowed to use your spirits at a desperate point in the battle."

Liela poked her head in the door. "Kyro?"

"Huh?"

"Ace is here to talk to you." As Kyro nodded and left the room, she looked over at Matt. "He said hi."

Matt smiled. "Tell him I said hi too."

* * *

**Next time on Power Rangers Dino Squad: **Some of Jesse's backstory as to what happened to his parents are revealed when he is threatened retention. Meanwhile, Spencer's older brother, Reese, is stabbed by an alien named Royaroya.


	3. Ep 3: Green Orphan

A/N: Last authors note for a while, but if you were wondering about the aliens' names, they're the actual names from what I'm adapting this from (Also what Dino Charge is being adapted from). I'm only using them as I have a lack of ideas for monster names. I'm really horrible with those.

**Mr. Bell is portrayed by Jake Gyllenhaal**

**Reese is portrayed by Spencer Boldman**

**John is portrayed by Brad Pitt**

**Jack is portrayed by Rob Lowe**

**Anna is portrayed by Jennifer Aniston**

* * *

Jesse didn't know why, but everyone at school was looking at him strangely. He was about to ask someone when the speaker crackled to life.

"Jesse Garret, please come to the office. Jesse Garret, please come to the office." The principal's, or Mr. Bell's, voice came through the speaker.

Jesse groaned and turned around, making his way to the office. As he made it in there, the lady at the desk pointed to Mr. Bell's office. The principal was a tall man, standing at about 6'0 with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Jesse! It's great to see you, my friend." Mr. Bell laughed, clapping Jesse on the shoulder.

"Oh great, what happened this time?" Jesse frowned. He had been in the office more than once for fighting, yelling, inappropriate comments, ditching and cutting school and class, etc. He wasn't aware that he had done anything wrong this time around, and he was confused as to why he was talking to the vice principal.

Mr. Bell sighed. "Have a seat, Jesse." As Jesse took a seat in a hard, uncomfortable chair, Mr. Bell began to speak, "I have been looking into your grades, and at this point it is almost certain that you will be held back, unless, of course, you pull off a miracle."

"What are talking about?" Jesse scoffed. "My grades aren't that bad."

"Aren't that bad? Jesse, you barely have a 1.0." Mr. Bell retorted. "That's not acceptable for college or your future." He sighed. "I'm worried that this is foreshadowing bad events to come soon."

"Foreshadowing?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"A warning of a future event." Mr. Bell clarified, knowing far too well that the teen did not know what the word meant, though he would deny it. "Your highest grade is a C+ in PE."

"Let me just say that I wont be held back, because if you try to, I'll drop out."

"Threaten all you want, but this is only hurting you, not me." Mr. Bell shook his head. "I'm am disappointed, but if you would like, you can drop out. It wouldn't be advised and I would not want you to, but if you must."

"Okay." Jesse stood up and walked out of the office and school without a look back.

"Jesse, what are you doing?" A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Nikki standing there.

"Nikki? What are you doing here?" Jesse asked.

"I was late to school today, what are you doing?"

"Dropping out." Jesse answered simply.

Nikki's eyes widened, but as she began to open her mouth, an explosion knocked them off of their feet. Jesse looked up and saw Debo Royaroya standing there laughing.

"Nikki run and tell..." He paused for a moment, deciding who to ask. "Spencer that there's a monster."

"What?" She looked horrified.

"Please." Jesse asked. He sighed when she didn't move. "Dino Squad, Power up!"

She gasped when she saw him morph into the green ranger. "Go get blue now."

"Blue?" She asked. "Spencer?"

He nodded. "Wanna take a guess at the other three before you go?"

"Oh my god." Nikki gasped. "Should I get them too?"

"No, you only have Spencer in this period. Just tell him the green ranger needs him. He'll get it." Jesse replied. "Hurry."

Nikki nodded and ran off. Jesse turned back to Royaroya. He was themed after a prison and the prison guards. "Hey ugly! What are you doing here?"

Royaroya laughed. "What do you think I'm doing? Capturing people."

Jesse shook his head and ran forward, calling for his weapon and attacking the alien. He brought down his sword down across the alien multiple times but it didn't seem to have any effect. "Shit."

Royaroya laughed again. "Having some trouble?"

"Please, I'm just getting started." Jesse responded. He ran up the side of a tree and flipped over Royaroya and came down his back with his sword and slashed him again, throwing the alien away from him just as Spencer arrived.

"Jesse, you good?" Spencer asked as he came up to the green ranger.

Jesse nodded. "Morph." He told him.

"Uhh.. I have a slight problem." Spencer said. "My brother - you remember him right? Name's Reese?" Jesse nodded. Reese was Spencer's older brother. He shared Spencer's brown hair, but he had brown eyes and was taller at 6'0. "Okay, well he's coming late today cause he forgot his homework and he's coming this way."

"But why can't you morph?"

"I can, just I don't know if I should."

"Why?"

"If we try to get him to leave, he's gonna recognize my voice." Spencer answered.

"I'll handle it, just morph." Jesse responded. "Hurry."

"Dino Squad, Power Up!" Spencer called. "Power of the Stegosaurus!"

"Two puny rangers, ha!" Royaroya laughed. "You're a joke."

"That's what you think!" Jesse retorted. The two rangers jumped up with their swords, flipping and bringing them down at the same time, but Royaroya grabbed their swords and threw them in the air, then, as they hit the ground, they were stuck in a prison cell with three other spots.

"I can't wait to get the other rangers' swords." Royaroya laughed. "I hope better challenge than you. You're pathetic."

Jesse glanced at Spencer, who he knew was going to be hurt by that comment. Spencer, though he knew he shouldn't care what the aliens thought, but it reminded him of other times when he was called pathetic.

"Spencer, you alright?" Jesse asked as he punched Royaroya.

"Huh?" Spencer looked over in time to see Jesse fly into him. He groaned.

"Ah, my first civilian." They heard Royaroya sneer in delight.

"Civilian?" Spencer asked as Jesse got off of him, and helped him up. He looked over at saw that it was Reese, fighting to get out of the Zorima's grasp as Royaroya stepped forward with the blue ranger's sword, which he had gotten from the prison cell he had contained them in. "No!" He cried, running forward, but stopping abruptly in shock when it happened.

Reese was breathless as he looked down at his side, seeing the sword puncturing, but not coming out. He fell to his knees, and felt someone catch him as he went down. His vision was blurry, but he could just make out his brother lowering him to the ground carefully, and applying pressure to the wound while his friend called 911. The alien, however, was gone, and so were the blue and green rangers, in Reese's mind, at least.

"Spence?" Reese croaked.

"You're gonna be okay." Spencer assured, more to himself than Reese, though. He gripped the sword with shaky hands, and pulled it out, making Reese cry out weakly, but loudly, in pain. "I'm sorry, I had pull it out." He looked up at Jesse, who had just got off the phone. "How long?"

"They said five to ten minutes." Jesse sighed.

Spencer growled under his breath, but looked over at his brother. "Reese, you know Jesse, right?" Reese looked over at Jesse with glossy eyes, but nodded weakly. "Alright, he's gonna take care of you while I go get rid of this, alright."

"But, that's..." Reese protested feebly.

"The blue ranger's sword." Spencer interrupted, though it broke his heart to see Reese like this. He was supposed to be the strong one in the family, and to see him lying broken on the sidewalk with Jesse holding Spencer's now bloody jacket to a gash in his side that bled freely while he seemed to try so hard to stay awake... It was the worst feeling Spencer had ever felt, despite everything in his past. "I have to put it somewhere he'd find it so he can destroy the alien."

"Go." Jesse said, instead of Reese. "There's not much time before the cops show and take it. I mean, how is the blue ranger gonna fight without a sword?"

"Right." Spencer nodded, and ran off into an alley, where he morphed and put his sword back onto his belt. He demorphed, and by the time he got back, Reese was already being loaded into the ambulance, and as he could see, Jesse was getting checked out for the minor injuries he had sustained in the fight.

"Are you Spencer Morgan?" A cop asked as she walked up to him. He nodded. She held out her and and he shook it. "I'm Officer Langley. Now, what happened here today? I mean, we already got it from Jesse Garrett, whom I presume you know, yes?"

Spencer nodded. "Jesse's one of my best friends."

"Well, could you tell me what happened here?" She inspected him closer. "You and Jesse seem to have minor injuries." She observed.

"Yeah, well, there was a monster attack, and the blue and green rangers showed up, but their swords were taken and suddenly they just disappeared. Jesse wasn't at school and I was gonna go to the bathroom, when I saw Jesse trying to hold off the alien. I ran over to help and the next thing I know, we're on the ground and he stabbed my brother with a sword. I don't know whose it was. I mean, it could have been his or a ranger's, I'm not really sure, and then I go off to see if any of the aliens were still around, which they weren't, and by the time I got back, you guys were here." Spencer told her, wiping some blood off of his lip.

"Why was your brother out here at this time? Isn't he in school?" Officer Langley questioned.

"He's a senior, yes. But, this morning, when we were walking together this morning, he realized he forgot his homework and went back to get it." Spencer answered. As she wrote something down, he peered past her, but didn't see an ambulance or Reese. It had already left. He looked over and saw Jesse talking to a nurse as she tended to his minor wounds. A doctor was standing by, waiting for the nurse. Spencer looked even further, and saw Matt, Nikki, Scott, and Robin looking on fearfully.

"Alright, Mr. Morgan. Your friend has already given me your address and home phone number, so you get checked out by the nurse with Jesse and go back to your academics. I will contact your parents, and you may be able to see your brother after school. Thank you for your time." Spencer nodded as the officer walked away from him.

He walked over to the nurse, who quickly took care of his minor wounds and let him and Jesse go back into the school. Though Jesse dropped out, he came as well, giving Mr. Bell a look to talk later. By this time, it was 10 minutes to lunch, but due to no students being in class, everyone was allowed ten extra minutes.

"Spencer! Jesse!" Robin called as she, and Scott dodged through the various people in the hall to meet with their friends at the usual table. "Are you guys alright?"

"Nothing but the usual." Jesse smirked, flexing the muscles in his arms.

"Gross." Robin commented.

"The usual?" Spencer asked with a glare. "This was not the usual. There isn't even a usual, but if there was, that would not be it."

"What happened?" Matt asked as he joined them. He had gotten Nikki distracted helping a teacher, and ran over to the other rangers.

"My brother, Reese, got stabbed by the new alien, Royaroya." Spencer grumbled, putting his head in his hands in despair.

The rangers, besides Jesse and Spencer, were thoroughly shocked.

"Spence, it could've been worse." Jesse comforted, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Reese is alive, and you should be at least grateful for that."

Spencer looked up and shrugged Jesse's hand off. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? We don't know if he's gonna die. Maybe the doctors won't be able to save him."

"You can't look at it that way, Spencer." Scott said.

"Look at it through optimistic eyes." Matt encouraged, making the other rangers cringe.

Spencer frowned and looked over at Matt. "Look, you obviously don't know me, but there are reasons I have a hard time with those things." He roughly grabbed his bag and stalked off.

~PRDS~

"Jesse, you said you were dropping out, but you came back after seeing what was probably a traumatizing experience. Why?" Mr. Bell inquired, looking at Jesse with curiosity.

"It wasn't the most traumatizing thing I've ever seen." Jesse muttered.

_~Flashback~_

"_Let me see my mommy!" Five year old Jesse cried loudly so everyone in the ICU waiting room looked at him and his father, John. _

"_Jesse, calm down." John said strictly, running a hand through his brown hair. "We'll be kicked out and then you won't see her at all."_

_Jesse's bottom lip trembled as he started to cry again. John reached over to take his son in his arms, but Jesse stopped crying and harshly pulled away. John pulled his arms back, stunned that his son rejected him, and Jesse began to cry again._

"_I want my mommy! I want my mommy! I WANT MY MOMMY!" Jesse cried at the top of his lungs, and a nurse came over to John._

"_Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to take the child elsewhere. I'm sorry, sir, we just can't have this much disturbance on the ICU floor." She said sadly in her country accent._

"_I understand." John nodded, and picked up his son, who screamed even louder and began to punch at his father's back. It was this way until the car, where John strapped Jesse into his seat and they started to drive. _

"_I want my MOMMY!" Jesse screamed again._

"_You'll see your mommy soon, okay!" John yelled, turning back to look at his son and failing to see the oncoming traffic. Another car slammed into the drivers side of the car, and Jesse was knocked unconscious._

_~Flashback~_

"_...I'll be right back with the adoption papers." _

"_Thank you."_

_Jesse woke up to a familiar man's voice, but it didn't belong to his father. He opened his eyes slightly to peek out, and saw his uncle Jack. He smiled brightly, opened his eyes fully and reached out for him._

"_Uncle Jack!"_

_Jack's eyes flew open and immediately landed on Jesse. _

"_Jesse, you're alright. Thank god." Jack stood and leaned over to hug the young boy. After they pulled away and Jack sat back down, Dr. Miller walked in._

"_Jesse, it's nice to see you up." He smiled, and looked over to Jack. "You can take him home later today."_

"_Why I go with Uncle Jack? Why not I go with daddy?" Jesse asked, looking questioningly at the two men._

_Jack sighed and spoke gently, "Jesse, daddy's gone. He went heaven."_

_Jesse felt tears brim his eyes. "Where's mommy?" He asked._

_Jack looked over at Dr. Miller, who sighed deeply. _

"_She's on her last day, but Jesse should see her. She's been asking for him."_

"_I can see mommy?" Jesse jumped up and smiled widely._

"_Yeah. You'll see mommy." Jack nodded with a few stray tears running down his face as he followed Jesse and Dr. Miller to the ICU and to her room. His mother was pale, her eyes dull and sunken in, and any of her dirty blonde hair barely left. _

"_Jesse." She rasped weakly, putting her hand out to grasp his as she came in. _

"_Mommy!" Jesse smiled brightly as she held her unusually bony hands around his. _

"_Where's daddy?" She asked, looking to her brother-in-law and the doctor._

"_He went to heaven mommy." Jesse said, tears starting to run down his face. "He left me. Please don't leave me, mommy."_

_Anna started to cry herself. "I'm sorry, Jesse. I have to, but I'll see daddy again, and someday, after your life is over, you'll see him too." She leaned down to kiss his head. "Pinky promise me that you'll grow up to be a strong, selfless man who succeeds. Who passes high school and college and gets a good job." She knew he didn't understand now, but he would later on._

"_Pinky promise." Jesse grasped her pinky with his. She smiled and soon, her hand became limp, and Jesse was taken away with his uncle._

_~End of Flashback~_

"You see? My dad died in a car crash that I was spared from and my mom, she died of cancer. I was an orphan before my uncle got to adopt me or even live with me. Don't even start with the traumatized crap, because I don't have a bone in my body that can be traumatized anymore." Jesse said as he finished his story. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Look,I'm sorry about your parents, but that's not what we came here to talk about. I thought you'd be back, so I didn't unenroll you, and if you try to keep up good behavior, especially near the end of the year, I'll pass you. However, that's not all I'm here to talk to you about."

"Huh?" Jesse raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Kyro told me that you couldn't unlock your spirit until you reach a point where you make a decision that you don't like and change it, because you often have a problem with that, being your stubborn self, and you've done it."

"What?" Jesse asked, looking at Mr. Bell in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb. I've been working with Kyro since I was a teenager." Mr. Bell answered. "He told me about you, Matt, Scott, Spencer, and Robin being rangers, so don't worry about getting in trouble for running off, green ranger."

Jesse sighed. "So what? I'm the green ranger, big whoop." He rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point. You've unlocked your Velociraptor spirit." Mr. Bell said.

Jesse's eyes widened. "I did? Really?" He smiled.

Mr. Bell nodded. "Now, go back to class, and Jesse," He added as Jesse was about to leave. "Stay in school."

Jesse chuckled. "No problem."

* * *

**Next time on Power Rangers Dino Squad:** Some of Spencer's past is revealed as he anxiously waits to see if his brother will wake up. He uses his spirit for the first time against the same alien that had hurt Reese in the first place.


	4. Ep 4: Blue Depression

**Seth is portrayed by Tom Cruise**

**Jasmine is portrayed by Megan Fox**

**Rose is portrayed by Kate Winslet**

* * *

Spencer sat next to his brother's hospital bed and sighed, leaning his head back against the cool wall. He observed his brother for a moment, taking in the pale skin and oxygen mask and sighed. Their mother and father were in the cafeteria. His morpher beeped and he slowly took it out.

"Yeah?" He asked dejectedly.

"_How're you doing? You alright?" _Jesse's voice flooded through the morpher.

Spencer clenched his fists. This was the third time another ranger had called. First it was Robin, then Scott, and now Jesse. He was getting frustrated. He didn't need their constant annoyances. He was glad that he knew Jesse was the last one he would get a call from, though, as he knew Matt wouldn't call.

"_I _am fine, Jesse. _I_ am not my problem at the moment! These fucking monsters are my problem right now!" Spencer retorted through his morpher, and he heard nothing but silence on the other end for a long moment.

"_Hey, I'm sorry Spence. We'll get that guy next time he comes back." _Jesse told him, pure sympathy running through his voice.

Spencer sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "Bye, Jesse." He put his morpher back in his pocket.

~PRDS~

Jesse frowned as he put his morpher back in his pocket.

"Hey, dude, what's up?" Scott asked as he came up to his friend.

"Spencer just hung up on me." Jesse told him.

Scott frowned. "Do you think it's gonna happen again?"

Jesse shook his head. "No way! Spencer's strong. He won't break."

_~Flashback~_

"_Spencer!" Jesse pounded on his room door, Scott, Robin, and Spencer's family behind him. "Come on, dude! Open the door!"_

_Silence was all that was heard._

"_Stand back." Reese ordered. Everyone stared at him for a long moment. "Didn't you hear me? I said stand back!" He yelled. Everyone complied. "Spencer, you better be standing back!"_

_Reese harshly kicked the door open. "Spencer!" He cried, rushing into the room. Spencer was on the ground with cuts in his wrist and a half empty pill bottle next to him. _

_Seth and Jasmine, Spencer and Reese's parents, were holding each other, Jasmine crying uncontrollably. _

"_Call 911!" Reese yelled._

_Robin took out her phone and dialed with shaky hands. _

"911, what's your emergency?"

"_My friend tried to commit suicide! He's dying, hurry!"_

"Miss, please calm down." _The operator said._ "We'll have an ambulance out there as soon as possible. Please explain the situation."

_Robin did as she was told and continued speaking on the phone until the ambulance got there._

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey, Spencer, you're alright." Reese assured him as he woke up and looked around in shock._

"_Why didn't you leave to die?" Spencer asked. "I wanted to!"_

"_Spence, you know I could never do that!" Reese argued. He looked out the window in the room and pointed to Jesse, Scott, and Robin. "They were the ones that found out about your attempts first. They saved your life. Spencer, I understand you're having a hard time, but it's okay. Me, mom and dad, your friends; we'll help you, if you'll let us."_

_Spencer had a tear traveling down his face. He nodded. "Thanks Reese."_

_~End of Flashbacks~_

Now, Spencer sat in his brother's hospital room, roles reversed. Spencer was the healthy one while his older brother was being kept alive by machines and doctors.

A tear fell from his eyes. "Come on, Reese." He whispered. "You can do this. You can pull through."

The difference between him and Reese was that Reese wouldn't require therapy afterwards. Well, maybe physical therapy, but not like Spencer was forced to go to.

_~Flashback~_

"_So, Spencer, I understand that you used to go to another therapist who diagnosed you with severe depression. Is this true?" The specialist, Rose, asked. Rose was 5'7 with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. _

_Spencer nodded. "Yes."_

"_Is this the only reason you attempted to commit suicide?" Rose asked. _

_Spencer shook his head. "No. I have been bullied a lot as well."_

"_I see. Do you have many friends?" _

"_Well, I have a few really close friends."_

"_What are these friends' names?" Rose inquired._

"_Jesse, Scott, and Robin." Spencer answered, a small smile gracing his lips at the thought of his friends. _

_Rose smiled as well. "Can you describe them?"_

_Spencer nodded. "Jesse is probably my closest friend. He's funny and a bit of a hot-head at times, but never towards me or Scott. Scott is a bit quieter and keeps to himself about certain things, but he's cool. Robin.. well, she's actually a lot like Jesse, though, they argue a lot. They all defend me like real friends should."_

"_They sound wonderful." Rose commented. "Now, you said Jesse and Robin argue a lot?" Spencer nodded. "What about?"_

_Spencer shrugged. "Everything. They don't really get along."_

"_Why not?" Rose asked._

_Spencer sighed. "When they were younger they used to tease each other a bunch. It just kinda got to the point where they don't like each other."_

"_I see." Rose wrote something down. "Would these arguments ever upset you?"_

"_Well, they _would _bother me. I wouldn't tell them that though. I'd feel bad. Anyway, Scott tries to stop them most of the time."_

"_Alright. Do you have any other friends?"_

"_Well, my older brother, Reese, is one of my friends."_

"_Oh? Describe him."_

"_He's kind and protective. He takes care of me when our parents aren't around." Spencer answered._

"_He sounds great." Rose said. "How do you feel about him?"_

"_He's the best brother I could've asked for." Spencer answered confidently. _

"_What would you do if anything happened to him?"_

_Spencer's eyebrows shot up into his hair. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well, what would you do if your brother got hurt or sick enough to be in the hospital?" _

_Spencer frowned. He'd never thought about it before, not that he wanted to. He imagined it would feel the same as Reese felt when he was in the hospital bed. "I would do anything for my brother. I wouldn't leave him unless I had to."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Spencer brought his knees up onto the chair and hugged them to his chest.

"Damn it." Spencer whispered to himself. "I hoped I would never be in this position. Now I know how Reese felt." He looked at his brother. "If you wake up, I'll never do anything like that again. I promise."

His morpher buzzed this time, alerting him to a battle. He sighed and squeezed his brother's hand. "I'll be back."

~PRDS~

"You again?" Jesse asked as they were confronted with Royaroya, who still had Jesse's sword locked up in a prison cell.

"Who'd you expect?" Royaroya laughed, retrieving Jesse's sword from cell and holding it out at the rangers.

"Ready?" Matt asked.

"Ready."

"Dino Squad, Power Up!"

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power of the Parasaurolophus!"

"Power of the Velociraptor!"

"Power of the Triceratops!"

The rangers grabbed their swords, except Jesse, who grabbed his blaster and ran forward.

Matt and Scott ran up, Matt flipping over Royaroya and slashing his back as Scott slashed his front. Their weapons didn't do much effect on Royaroya, even when Robin came up and slashed her weapon down on his head from the side.

"Oh please." Royaroya shot a blast at Robin and she appeared in a cage that skidded to a stop a few feet away.

"Robin!" Scott yelled. "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" She was demorphed, and couldn't remorph. "Watch out!"

Scott was struck with Robin's sword, which he had taken as well.

Jesse jumped over his friend, who rolled out of the way, and blasted at the alien, then, as he was slightly disoriented, he grabbed his sword, but Royaroya quickly recovered and punched Jesse hard in a ribs, throwing him into Scott, who was getting up to go help Robin.

Matt stabbed at the alien, but his sword stuck in it's armor, making it impossible to get out.

"Damn it." Matt muttered as he quickly took out his blaster and blasted that spot, retrieving his sword.

He put his sword away and flipped back over Royaroya, blasting him as he came in front of him, then slashed him with his sword.

Royaroya slashed him twice with Jesse's and Robin's swords. With one ranger trapped, and three down, he took the opportunity to trap the rest of them in cages.

"Dino Squad, Power Up! Power of the Stegosaurus!" Spencer's voice reached the other rangers' ears, and they cheered.

"Thank God!" Robin smiled.

"I got something just for you, Royaroya. You can't stab my brother and get away with it." Spencer said. "Stego Spirit!" A blue, ghostly version of the Stegosaurus appeared and destroyed Royaroya.

The rangers were released from their prisons and Jesse's and Robin's swords were back with them.

"Spencer, you unlocked your spirit!" Robin smiled. "Great job!"

"Welcome to the club!" Jesse wrapped an arm around Spencer neck proudly.

"Thanks guys, but I need to get back." Spencer told them before he ran off.

_~Flashback~_

_As Spencer left the hospital, Ryan caught him and dragged him into the alley behind said building._

"_Ryan, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked. "I have to go the battle."_

"_I know. First, I thought I should give you your spirit." Ryan responded. "You can use the stegosaurus spirit in battle now. Use it wisely, Spencer. Now go."_

_Spencer smiled proudly. "Thanks. Thanks so much."_

"_Oh, and use it on this alien. He deserves it."_

"_It's Royaroya?"_

_Ryan nodded. "Go. Give him what he deserves."_

_~End of Flashback~_

When Spencer arrived back at the hospital, he made a beeline for his brother's room, and the first thing he saw were Reese's brown eyes.

"Oh my God." Spencer breathed out. "Reese." He practically ran to his brother's side and engulfed him in a hug. Reese groaned lightly, but hugged him back.

"Spencer, be careful." Jasmine scolded. She was 5'4 with brown hair and blue eyes.

Seth shook his head and stopped her from pulling her son off of her oldest. "Let him. He nearly lost him. Anyway, remember when we lost Chris? And when Spencer was in here?" Jasmine nodded and put her head down with a sad smile, looking at her youngest son, Caleb, who was sitting on the edge of Reese's bed. He had brown hair and green eyes, like Seth, and was nearly 9. Seth was 5'7 with brown hair and green eyes.

Spencer let go of Reese and smiled. "I can't believe it. You don't know how happy I am. How are you feeling?"

Reese smiled. "I'm sore, but okay, Spence. You saved me. I'm proud of you."

"It was no problem." Spencer said. "I would never not save you. You're my brother. I love you."

Reese nodded. "I love you too, Spence, but that's not what I meant. I'm proud of you for staying strong. When I woke up and you weren't here, I was worried, but you did it, and I couldn't be prouder."

"We agree, son." Seth clapped Spencer on the shoulder.

Spencer smiled brightly. "Thanks, guys."

"Where did you go, anyway?" Jasmine inquired.

Spencer shrugged. "Nowhere important. I just got a call that I thought I should take outside."

* * *

**Next time on Power Rangers Dino Squad: **When Robin's father and butler drag her home to clean out her room, Robin is kidnapped. After Robin is freed by her spirit, Jesse and her work together and seem to begin to have a better relationship.


	5. Ep 5: Proper Pink

**Joe is portrayed by Hector Elizondo**

**Steve is portrayed by Stephen Amell**

* * *

Robin sighed as she fiddled with a stick, drawing in the ground. _Hi_, she drew and let out a short humorless laugh.

Some Zorima passed by and she stood up, walking up to the bars of the cell.

"Hey! Let me out!" She ordered, however, the Zorima seemed to laugh at her. "Where's Kibishydesu?"

The Zorima looked at each other and shrugged. Robin rolled her eyes. _They're so stupid! _She chuckled a bit, _Jesse would get along great with them; they're just like him!_

The Zorima left, and Robin sighed, sitting back down on the ground. "This sucks!" She told herself. "I wish someone was here. Scott or Spencer, Matt, even Jesse." She sank back against the wall behind her. "How could I even be so stupid to get caught like that? I mean, I haven't been a ranger _that_ long, but... ugh. Now I'm talking to myself."

~PRDS~

***2 Hours Earlier***

Robin sighed as she plopped down next to Spencer, exhausted. She put her head down on the table and already knew the guys were looking at her questioningly.

"Robin? What's up?" Scott inquired.

Robin groaned and pulled her head off of the table. "My dad's been calling me non-stop all night. I know Kyro told him about me leaving, but he still won't leave me alone!"

"Maybe you should answer the phone." Matt suggested. "Then maybe he wouldn't call anymore."

Robin rolled her eyes. "You don't know my father."

"Miss Robin! Miss Robin!" An older man, probably in his late 60s - early 70s, came up to her through the crowds of other students, making some students laugh as Robin groaned in embarrassment. The man was 5'10 with white hair and brown eyes.

"Joe." Robin feigned happiness and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father asked me if I could come and get you." Joe answered, pointing to a tall man in his late 30s, dressed in a fancy suit, walking towards them. He was 6'1 with brown eyes and hair.

"Dad?" Robin asked, looking slightly horrified.

"Who's that?" Matt asked, gesturing to Joe.

"Ah, I'm her butler." Joe answered for her.

"That's your dad?" Jesse asked. Robin nodded numbly. "No way. That's Steve Smith. He owns Smith Industries. Holy shit, you're rich."

"Robin. I've been looking all over for you. If only you could be as easy to find as Payton." Robin frowned at her father. Payton was her older sister, who also happened to be enrolled in Harvard University studying in business – like their father – something Robin never wanted to do. Robin wanted to be an artist.

"True." Robin said, though she completely disagreed with her father. She hated it when she was compared to her sister, and despite her loving Payton, she envied her harshly. "What are you two doing here?"

"To pull you out of school for the day." Steve answered. "I've asked Joe to direct you to your old room so you may clean it out." He looked at Jesse and Matt. "Who are you friends?"

"Dad, you remember Scott and Spencer." Steve nodded. "This is Matt, my new friend," She gestured to Matt, then to Jesse, "And that is Jesse.. my uh.. not really friend."

Jesse sniggered. "My uhh.. not really friend? That's cute."

"Shut up." Robin snapped, before turning back to her father with a smile.

Steve frowned. "We might have to reteach you some manners, young lady, or it might be.. you know what."

Robin sighed and stood up straight. "Alright, dad, lead the way."

As they left, Jesse shook his head. "I can't believe she's his daughter. That's crazy."

"You're jealous." Scott observed.

"That's for sure. I want that much cash. That's awesome." Jesse agreed. "You've been to her house?" He looked between Scott and Spencer with a sly look.

Spencer shook his head, while Scott buried his face in his hands.

"What?" Jesse asked. "How big is her house?"

"That's what you were asking?" Matt asked with a laugh.

"No, but I do want to know." Jesse smirked.

"It's a mansion." Spencer said. "Really nice place."

Matt frowned. "What did her dad mean by 'or it might be you know what'?"

Scott shrugged. "It's probably nothing."

~PRDS~

"My dad was kidding, right?" Robin asked Joe, glancing back at the butler. "He won't do 'that' will he?"

Joe shrugged. "I don't know. Your father thinks it would be for your own good."

"Do you agree?"

Joe stopped what he was doing and stood up straight, waiting for Robin to stop. "No." He answered once she did stop. "He shouldn't send you away like that."

"It would probably be different if my mom stuck around after I was born. Then, maybe, I'd get a better parent and life."

Joe sighed. "Robin, your mother had..."

"Payton met her! Why can't I?"

"Payton is over 18. She had the right to do so on her own grounds."

Robin sighed and shook her head, turning back to cleaning.

Outside her window, Kibishydesu watched her, Candelilla behind him.

"Can you take her?" The general asked, seeing as though Kibishydesu wasn't doing anything.

"Of course. See that," He pointed at Robin, who was hunched over at her desk, looking at herself in the mirror. Joe had left the room, and as soon as he did, Robin began the task she was currently doing. "She acts differently to please others. It's a lazy attempt, but it works."

Candelilla nodded as she saw the monster enter the room.

Robin was distracted from cleaning when Kibishydesu entered her room and grabbed her from behind. He held his hand over her mouth and the other on her neck. She kicked and hit the monster, struggling with all her might, but he wouldn't let go. She bit into his hand, forcing him to let go. She pulled away and spit out the black fluid she assumed was Kibishydesu's blood. He quickly recovered and grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into the desk two times, forcing her into unconsciousness.

~PRDS~

The guys were sitting in the living room, playing video games on the Xbox when Kyro and Liela came in and turned it off in the middle of their game.

"Hey!" The guys called out, besides Spencer, who had been watching, not playing, in protest.

"What was that for?" Jesse asked.

"An alien was sighted at this location only a few moments ago." Kyro said, bringing up an image on his device.

"_That _is a nice house." Jesse commented.

"Oh my god, that's Robin's house." Scott frowned.

"Yeah, and look at this footage we found when we hacked into the security camera footage." Liela said, taking the device from Kyro and making the video of Robin's brief struggle with the alien before the alien disappeared with Robin in it's arms.

"Oh shit." Jesse mumbled. He and the other guys frowned deeply.

"Do you know where she is?" Matt asked.

Kyro shook his head. "Unfortunately, not yet. I'll keep searching, and get back to you when I have information."

~PRDS~

As Robin came to, all she felt numb except for her nose, which ached horribly.

"God, what happened?" She asked as she sat up, quickly having to lean back due to the headrush. Then, she remembered. "Great. Now, I'm stuck here."

"Unless your ranger friends can come and save you, however, I highly doubt it." Kibishydesu was standing in front of her cage. "You should really get that nose of yours checked out. It might be broken."

"Let me go!" Robin ordered, standing up and walking over to the bars of the cell. She clutched onto them fiercely and glared at the alien. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please." Kibishydesu rolled his eyes. "We both know you're a ranger, so you can give up the act, Pink."

Robin pouted and crossed her arms. "So what? What do you want me here for?"

"Do draw out the other rangers so I can destroy them." Kibishydesu answered. "That's simply all I want. Of course, I'll destroy you afterwards, but that's only details."

Robin was horrified. _Kill the others? What? I mean, sure I only met Matt and I may hate Jesse... Do I? _She thought for a moment. _Or does he just hate me? Ugh, not the point. I don't want any of them to die! _

"You can't do that!" Robin cried as Kibishydesu began to slowly walk away. "Where are you going?"

"To wait outside of the cave for the other rangers to show. Once I'm out in the open, they'll be able to pinpoint my location." Kibishydesu shot her an evil smirk before leaving her alone with a small army of Zorima as the only thing in front of her cage.

~PRDS~

***Now***

Robin was getting increasingly bored. She looked out at the Zorima. "Can I have something to do?" She asked.

The Zorima looked at her and back at each other, seemingly confused. Robin stood up and walked over to the front of her cell. "Anything. Or at least let me have a mirror."

One Zorima broke away from the group and when it came back, it handed her the mirror from her room. _They must have stolen it, _Robin thought. She looked in the mirror and cringed. Blood was streaked under her nose and on the side of her lip. She wiped some of it away with her cardigan sleeve, but realized that most of it was dry and wouldn't come off.

She sighed and sat back. She heard ruckus from outside and smiled in relief. The other rangers had arrived. Then again, Kibishydesu was pretty strong and planning to kill them. She saw the Zorima all distracted by the battle and threw her mirror on the hard ground, shattering it.

"I guess that's seven years of bad luck." She muttered. "But it's good luck now." She grabbed a large, sharp part of the broken mirror and began filing at the bars with it.

~PRDS~

Back at AD, Liela was getting impatient. "Where's Robin?" She asked for the fifth time, seeing Matt and Scott get thrown back by Kibishydesu.

"Patience, Liela." Kyro told her. "Robin will be saved."

She nodded. Under her breath she whispered, "Come on, Robin. Your spirit's ready for you."

~PRDS~

Robin sighed and threw the shard at the wall in frustration of getting no where. "I wish I had my spirit. It could get me out of this mess."

She heard a voice inside her head, _Robin, unlock your spirit. Just do what you saw Matt do and yell for it._

Robin hesitated for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "Tricera Spirit!" She yelled, and, as she had hoped, a ghostly, pink version of the Triceratops appeared, disintegrating the bars on the cage, freeing her.

"Yes!" She smiled, but it soon vanished as she saw the Zorima in the cave.

"Dino Squad, Power Up! Power of the Triceratops!" She took out her sword and immediately struck down some Zorima.

~PRDS~

Outside, Scott and Spencer were once again thrown off of their feet as Jesse and Matt summoned up enough strength the get back up. Scott pushed himself up onto his elbows and willed himself not to demorph. He glanced over at the blue ranger, who, while he was still morphed, made no move to get up, nor did he show signs of doing so soon.

"Spencer?" Scott asked through clenched teeth.

Spencer rolled over, clutching his ribs tightly. He breathed deeply, wincing at the pain. "Yeah?"

"You alright?"

Spencer shook his head. "No, what about you?"

Scott let out a hollow laugh. "Me neither." He reached out and grabbed their swords, throwing Spencer his. The blue ranger seemed disoriented, as he reached out for the sword too late. He pushed himself up and grabbed his sword, and the two stood up as Jesse and Matt were thrown back once again.

"You guys alright?" Spencer asked.

Neither guy responded, so Scott and Spencer forced themselves to run forward, Kibishydesu blasted them back, making them demorph and land a few feet away from Jesse and Matt.

The red ranger stood, but his leg collapsed under him and he was forced to demorph.

Jesse, seeing as though he was the only one left capable of saving Robin and defeating the alien, stood. He took out his blaster, but right as he was about to attack, the pink ranger ran out of the cave and struck Kibishydesu with her sword before running over to Jesse.

"The guys...?" Robin asked.

"Too hurt to fight now." Jesse interrupted with an answer. "Wanna tag-team him?"

Robin raised an eyebrow under her helmet but nodded. "Sure." She held up her sword as Jesse held his blaster.

"Here." Jesse handed her the blaster. "Let me see your sword."

They switched weapons and ran forward, Robin shooting out blasts to deflect Kibishydesu's own blasts. Jesse ran faster and slashed Kibishydesu and backed up, allowing Robin to jump onto and flip off of his shoulder, her blasting Kibishydesu back into the ground.

"Nice." Jesse complemented as the switched weapons. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kibishydesu get up and shoot a blast at Robin. He pushed her out of the way and was blasted back, skidding to a stop in the dirt a few feet away. He was demorphed upon impact.

He groaned and tried to prop himself up, but moaned in pain and fell back into the dirt. A pink helmet came into his line of vision and he felt himself being propped up by Robin.

"Jesse?" Robin asked. _She sounds worried, _Jesse thought, _I thought she hated me. Maybe not. Then again, it could just be the fact that I saved her. It'll probably go back to normal later._

"Huh?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Are you alright? What'd you do that for, you idiot? You were barely holding onto your morph to begin with!" Robin exclaimed.

"Exactly. If you were hit, I wouldn't be able to hold him off." Jesse explained, blinking away the blackness that threatened to swallow up his vision. "Help me up. I'm gonna use my spirit."

"What?" Robin was taken back. "You're barely conscious!"

"Not true, now help me up." Jesse demanded.

"How about we tag team him again?" Robin asked as she helped him stand. He immediately swayed violently and dropped to his knees, but Robin held him up on his knees and kneeled next to him.

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked, frowning.

"I got spirit. It helped me break out." Robin answered. "Are you ready?"

Jesse shook his head. "No, but it's not gonna get any better, so lets just get it over with."

"You rangers are amusing. Knowing you can't do it, yet you continue with your futile efforts." Kibishydesu laughed.

"That's what you think." Jesse responded through clenched teeth.

"We can do anything." Robin added.

"Velociraptor Spirit!"

"Tricera Spirit!"

The velociraptor and triceratops spirits rushed forward, destroying the alien.

Jesse, exhausted, finally let the darkness take over as he heard Robin calling his name.

~PRDS~

Later, after Robin's nose was checked, and was, in fact, broken, and she had cleared things up with her father, she came back to AD and looked at the guys through the window in the door. It was the only window in the whole room.

"Kyro's planning to make the infirmary walls glass, you know." Liela said as she came up behind Robin. "Then you can see how they would be doing without having to stay at this crappy little thing."

Robin smiled. "That's great."

Liela searched Robin's face, finding no genuine happiness. "Are you alright? Is something on your mind?"

"Well, I just.. I guess I feel bad." Robin admitted.

"About what?"

"Well for starters, I don't know who gave me my spirit, and I can't thank them. And, well.. I feel bad that Jesse got hurt defending me. I mean, things'll probably go back to normal pretty soon between us, but he was so nice to me after everything."

Liela smiled. "That's because, despite what you and Jesse have relationship wise, he thinks of you as a friend. A best friend even. You should consider that when you talk to him. Oh and, you're welcome."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Your spirit. I gave it to you." Liela answered.

Robin opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Kyro came out of the infirmary. "They saw you out here and are wondering if you were going to go 'hang out' with them."

Robin nodded. "I'll go in in a minute." Kyro nodded and walked off towards the kitchen.

"I should go start on dinner." Liela said. "Don't wanna keep Kyro waiting."

"Thanks." Robin smiled, and walked into the infirmary. Matt was reading a book for language arts, Spencer and Jesse had their eyes closed, though Robin knew they weren't asleep, and Scott was sitting up, drawing. "What are you drawing?" She asked, coming up to Scott. She and Scott had met for the first time in art class, and had been friends ever since.

Scott pulled his drawing away, startled. "Huh? Oh nothing."

"Oh, top secret, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Scott smiled.

"It's all good." She sat down in a chair in between Jesse's and Spencer's beds, who were in the middle. Jesse and Spencer were looking at her, along with Matt and Scott.

"How are you guys feeling?" She asked, concerned.

"I don't think I want to answer that." Jesse muttered, groaning as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position. Normally, Robin wouldn't help, however she did, and also helped Spencer up after. This shocked Scott and Spencer when she actually helped Jesse.

"Spencer, how about you?"

Spencer shrugged. "I've had worse, but this is pretty bad. Never broken a rib before, but now that I have, I know that you guys would hate it."

"How many are broken?" Matt asked, peering over at him.

Spencer shrugged. "Kyro said three."

Robin grimaced. "Scott?"

"Probably better than them." Scott answered. "Matt?"

"Same." He said. "My ankle's sprained badly, but nothing too serious." He then looked at Jesse and Robin. "I saw you two work together. It was nice, considering most of the time I see you guys arguing."

"It was nothing." Jesse said, casting a smile at Robin. "Besides, she's not that bad to work with anyway."

Robin reached over and gently swatted him. "Neither are you." She smiled. "Neither are you." She repeated under her breath.

* * *

**Next time on Power Rangers Dino Squad: **When Scott's jealousy of the other rangers' spirits get in the way of a battle, Scott leaves without his morpher and finds refuge at a family friend's house. Meanwhile, the other rangers have to do with a doppelganger of Scott. Also, Scott gets his spirit when he reveals a secret about himself that none of the others knew.

**I'll update with three reviews!**


	6. Ep 6: Black With Envy

_**WARNING: This chapter speaks of things that are not meant to offend anyone. Please no hater comments about it. If you don't like, don't read it. I'm sorry if this offends you, though this is not my intention.**_

**Eddy is portrayed by Dominic Scott Kay**

**Quentin Parker is portrayed by Andrew Lincoln**

I figured that no one else was going to review, so because I wish to continue this story, here is the next chapter! Please Review!

* * *

Aigaron watched the rangers destroy another alien and sighed. The rangers had their spirits. Or did they? He tilted his head to the side as he noticed the black ranger didn't do anything when the others had unleashed their spirits.

"He doesn't have his spirit!" Aigaron laughed. "Perfect!" He took out a device and spoke into it, "The black ranger doesn't have his spirit. I say we use Yakigonte to make him just a bit more jealous. Well, not _him_, but you know what I mean."

"Perfect, Aigaron." Chaos' voice came through the device. "I will summon him. Come back to base."

~PRDS~

As the rangers walked back into AD, they were cheering over a victory. "That was awesome!" Jesse smiled. "I love my spirit!"

"Remember you guys can't use it all the time." Kyro reminded them. He frowned as he saw Scott in the back of the group, a little ways away, with his head down. "What's wrong, Scott?"

Scott immediately perked up as the other rangers looked back at him. "What?"

"You okay, dude?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Scott asked.

Jesse shrugged. "I don't know." He laughed. "So, you guys wanna go in the living room?"

"Yeah!" Robin agreed. "We should watch a movie!"

"No chick-flicks." Jesse said. "First one there picks the movie!" He ran off in a cold dash, Robin high on his heels.

Spencer and Matt followed them, conversing about how Spencer's brother was doing. Scott walked slowly behind them.

_How come I'm the last one without out my spirit? _He wondered. _It's not fair. Nothing's fair. _

_~Flashback~_

_Before Scott had met Jesse, Spencer, or Robin, he spent his time with a boy named Edward 'Eddy' Stone who had brown hair and eyes. He was Scott's best friend._

"_Hey Scott!" Eddy called one day as Scott sat on the playground swings alone. "What are you doing?" He asked, sitting down on the swing next to him._

"_Just thinking." Scott answered. _

"_Thinking about what?" Eddy inquired._

_Scott bit his lip. _How am I supposed to tell him? He's not gonna understand. Then again, maybe he will, _Scott thought._

"_Eddy, you're my best friend, right?" Scott asked, and the boy in question nodded. "And you won't overreact or tell anyone if I tell a secret, will you?"_

"_No." Eddy said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "What are you gonna tell me? You're not cutting, are you?"_

_Scott was taken back. "No! No, of course not." He leaned over and told Eddy in his ear. Eddy pulled away, looking horrified. _

"_No way." Eddy frowned, standing up. "My parents said I can't hang around with your kind."_

"_Eddy, I..."_

"_Don't call me that! I'm a christian, and what you are is wrong!"_

"_You act like I worship Satan!" Scott yelled, standing up and facing Eddy._

"_Maybe you do! Goodbye, Scott." Eddy practically ran away from him, leaving Scott to plop back into the swing alone once again._

_~End Of Flashback~_

He shuttered and walked into the room to watch the movie.

Kyro watched him from a few feet away. He took out his phone and dial a number.

"_Hello?" _The voice asked.

"Quentin, it's Kyro."

The person on the other end was quiet for a moment. "_What's up? Is something wrong? Do I need to get my...?"_

"No, it's Scott. You need to start looking into giving him his spirit. I mean, I know he hasn't done anything yet, but he seems about ready to."

"_Well, when he does, I'm ready to give it." _

~PRDS~

Later, during the middle of the rangers' movie, the alarm blared.

"Great." Jesse muttered as he was the last one to follow the others.

"Crater drive! Go, now!" Kyro ordered.

The rangers nodded and left.

~PRDS~

An alien, Yakigonte was prancing around as they got to the battle scene.

"Ready, guys?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Squad, Power Up!"

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power of the Parasaurolophus!"

"Power of the Stegosaurus!"

"Power of the Velociraptor!"

"Power of the Triceratops!"

Matt and Robin took out their swords while Jesse and Spencer took out their blasters. Jesse and Spencer ran forward, blasting the alien, and stopped a few feet away from him. Matt and Robin jumped up onto and flipped off of their shoulders, bring their swords down on the alien's head.

Scott, meanwhile, was turning back and forth slashing his sword through multiple Zorima. He finally took out his blaster and spun around, blasting and destroying each one of them. He looked over at the other rangers, and then, did something incredibly stupid.

He ran forward with his blaster, pushing all the others away and then slashed the alien up and down.

The alien laughed. "Poor black ranger." He pushed Scott to the ground and stepped onto his chest, pinning him to the ground. "No spirit. You're pathetic."

He slammed the hilt of his sword down on the Yakigonte's foot, forcing the alien to fall back, so he could stand. However, the alien quickly recovered and grabbed him by the arm, holding him in front of him so the other rangers couldn't do anything.

Yakigonte began walking back, then threw Scott away from him and ran. Scott got up on his knees and pounded the ground with his fists.

"Why can't I do anything right?" He asked himself. The other rangers demorphed, and they did not look happy.

~PRDS~

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" Matt's angry yell traveled down the hall to Kyro's ears.

"What's going on?" Kyro asked, confused. All the rangers were standing in the living room yelling at Scott. "What happened?"

"He jumped into the battle that we we're handling and let the alien get away." Jesse answered. "He totally pushed us out of the way like we couldn't handle it ourselves!"

Scott looked severely offended. "_Like you guys couldn't handle it yourselves? _I'm the one you guys left to fight the Zorima like I wasn't capable of fighting the alien with the rest of you!"

"Maybe we pushed you back a bit, but we could handle it! Because of _your_ reckless actions, the alien got away and now we have to go back out and clean up the mess _you _made!" Matt retorted.

Scott shook his head and pursed his lips. "Yeah, because I'm the only one here with problems."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked.

"Well, for starters we don't even know Matt, yet suddenly, he's our best friend, Jesse has a temper mixed with a huge ego, Spencer's too quiet and we can't say anything to him without hurting his feelings, and your either fighting with Jesse or trusting random people like Matt." Scott sneered. "I'm not the one with problems to resolve."

"You can't talk about Spe..." Jesse started

"Spencer like that? What was he in therapy for? He should be able to handle things people say about him." Scott asked.

Jesse lunged for Scott but Matt and Robin grabbed his arms and held him back. "I swear to God, I'll kill you." Jesse growled. Spencer was Jesse's best friend, almost like a brother to him, and this was getting on his last nerve.

Spencer was standing there in shock, looking incredibly hurt by this as he clutched his wrist.

"If you're sitting her telling us all of our flaws, what about yours?" Matt retorted.

Scott scoffed. "You wanna know? Cause, obviously, you wouldn't know my flaws. You don't know me well enough to point them out."

"Oh yeah? How about this: you're incredibly jealous about everything. You're jealous about our spirits and that's why you're doing this. You're also jealous that we can be ourselves, and you can't." Matt responded as Robin and him let go of Jesse, who had decided not to attack Scott.

"What?" Scott asked, dumbfounded. "What're you talking about?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Matt, what _are_ you talking about?" The first one, she had to agree with, but he was himself, right?

"I don't know what it is yet, but I know he's hiding something." Matt answered. "I can feel it."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Please. Because I would totally hide something from them." He gestured to Robin, Spencer, and Jesse.

"Never know." Matt suggested.

"Are you hiding something from us?" Robin inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No. What would I have to hide?" Scott replied.

"Anything." Jesse input. "Maybe you're calling out our flaws to hide a hidden one of yours."

"Yeah, because that's just something I do." Scott responded sarcastically.

~PRDS~

In the other room, Scott was actually laying on his bed, holding a pillow to his chest and staring at the wall. He broke his gaze away from the wall and looked down at his morpher.

"You don't deserve me. You deserve someone who can use your powers for good and to actually help people instead of letting a monster get away." He sighed and sat up, putting his pillow back at the head of the bed. He hung his head low in defeat. "No wonder I don't have my spirit yet. I'm pathetic."

He took his morpher out of his pocket and looked it over. He put it back and grabbed his backpack, emptying it of all of his school supplies before filling it with clothes. He slung the backpack over his shoulder and quietly exited his room. He walked into the door and took out his morpher, leaving it on the table before walking out of the house. He was now alone and defenseless.

He walked for a little while before he reached a park bench, where he sat down and stared out at the lake.

"They're better off without me." He told himself. "They don't need me holding them back."

"Scott?" A voice asked.

Scott looked over at the person who had spoken to him. "Dr. Parker?" He smiled. Dr. Parker was his history teacher, and also happened to be a family friend.

"What are you doing here? It's late." Dr. Parker said. "And, you know you can call me by my name outside of school."

"Yeah, and I just left. I was looking for a place to stay." Scott answered.

Dr. Parker raised his eyebrows. "Well, you know you are always welcome at my house, come on."

Scott stood up. "Thanks, Dr. Par... uh, I mean, Quentin."

~PRDS~

Later that night, after all the rangers had gone to bed, 'Scott' walked around Scott's room and sat down on his bed. He took out a small communication device.

"I'm in. The real black ranger has left. What shall I do?" He asked.

"_Zorima, just act normal. Then, in the next battle, we'll tag-team them with you as their friend. It'll break them before we destroy them." _Yakigonte's voice flooded through the device in response.

"Alright. Zorima, out." Zorima put the device back into his pocket and laid down.

"Hmm, never had a real bed before. Maybe I can ask Aigaron for one when I get back."

~PRDS~

"Scott, are you alright?" Quentin asked, casting a look over at the young man the next morning as they sat at breakfast.

"Huh?" Scott asked, breaking out of his daze and looking over at Quentin.

"I said, 'are you alright?'" Quentin repeated, looking concerned.

Scott rubbed his face. "Yeah, yeah. Just tired. I really couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of.. of my friends."

"You never did tell me why you left, Scott." Quentin said after a moment of silence. "Did something happen where you were staying?"

Scott raised an eyebrow. "I never told you that I wasn't staying at home." His eyes narrowed at his teacher suspiciously.

"No, but your parents did." Quentin said quickly, regaining Scott's trust.

"Oh, well, I just felt that I didn't belong." Scott answered with a sigh.

"Why not?" Quentin inquired with a frown. Scott was like a son to him, and hearing that he seemed to have troubles upset him.

"I felt like everyone there was better than me. I mean, they all had something I wanted, but I wasn't good enough to get." Scott answered, without giving much intel as to what he was speaking about.

Quentin looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Scott sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Is it because of your difficulty fitting in because of your hidden sexuality or your spirit separating you from the other rangers?" Quentin asked.

Scott's jaw hit the floor. "What?" He spluttered. He was in shock. How did Quentin know? "What are you talking about?" He asked, hoping he could feign confusion to draw Quentin away from those secrets.

"Scott, don't play dumb. For one, I've known you long enough to figure it out in terms of your sexuality. Two, I'm the one who's supposed to give you your spirit." Quentin answered matter-of-factly.

"You? But, I don't understand. Why haven't I got it yet?" Scott asked, frowning in anger.

"Scott, you haven't done anything to gain your spirit yet." Quentin answered gently, hoping to calm the boy down.

His idea, however, didn't work out. Scott got angrier. "Oh yeah? What have the others done?"

"Matt gained his spirit through Ace after he defended Jesse and Spencer; Jesse got his through Mr. Bell when he decided to stay in school due to a promise to his deceased mother; Spencer gained his when he stayed strong when his brother was unconscious in the hospital, and Robin gained her's when she was trying desperately to come out and help you guys through a battle." Quentin answered. "I'm sorry, Scott, but you haven't shown anything that would lead me to give you your spirit just yet. I am, however, ready to give it whenever I deem appropriate."

Scott calmed down and slouched back into his seat dejectedly. "You're right, but what do I do?"

Quentin sighed and gave him a small smile. "Scott, I can't tell you what to do, because your spirit won't accept it if it didn't come from the heart. Now, about your..."

Scott cut him off. "Yeah, I'm gay." He admitted. "I've only told one person, and he didn't accept me, so I opted for keeping it to myself, alright?"

"How do you know he didn't accept you?" Quentin asked, furrowing his brow.

"He got up and told me that his parents told him he couldn't 'hang out with [my] kind.'" Scott answered. "He stabbed me in the back when I trusted him with everything else. I haven't seen him since."

"Scott, I know that may have been traumatic for you, but if you're ever gonna be happy, you have to tell your friends." Quentin encouraged. "You have to be honest with them and yourself."

~PRDS~

The rangers eyed 'Scott' wearily as he sat at breakfast, staring at his food as if he didn't know what it was.

"Dude, you do know what that is, don't you?" Jesse asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Scott' didn't answer, only stared down at his food, trying to process the answer. "It's toast." Jesse said after a moment. "You alright, dude? I mean, first your mood last night and now this... What's up?"

'Scott' smiled. "Nothing's wrong. What could be wrong?"

Jesse shrugged and stuffed the rest of his toast in his mouth, making Robin, frown in disgust.

"Chew your food." She scolded. Because she sat across from him, she had a full view of the horrid way he stuffed food into his mouth, talked with his mouth full, and even ate with his mouth open. "You eat like a pig!"

Jesse smirked. "At least I don't look like one."

Robin groaned in exasperation and kicked him in the shin under the table. Jesse hissed in pain but smiled at her to create the illusion that it didn't hurt, though no one was fooled.

Spencer stood up and handed his plate to Alicia. "I have to go to the hospital to be with Reese. I'll be back later. Call me if anything happens."

"Alright, Spence." Jesse nodded.

"Bye, Spencer." Robin said. "Tell Reese to get well soon."

Spencer smiled. "I will." As he left, Kyro walked in holding the black ranger morpher in his pocket, eyeing 'Scott' suspiciously.

"Rangers, make sure you all have your morphers and show them to me." Kyro ordered.

The rangers and 'Scott' took out their morphers. Kyro frowned. The only way 'Scott' would have a morpher is... If he wasn't Scott.

"Good. Scott, do you mind helping Liela with the dishes in the other room?" Kyro asked.

'Scott' frowned, but quickly changed his expression to a tight-lipped smile as he grabbed the rangers' plates and walked into the kitchen.

"Rangers, that isn't Scott." Kyro said as soon as 'Scott' was out of earshot.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"He's an imposter. I found this," He took out the morpher and slid it across the table to Matt. "That's the real black ranger morpher that Scott should have. However, this 'Scott' has another one. I don't know at what point you mixed up this imposter with the real Scott, but Scott is nowhere to be seen, and without his morpher on him I can't track him."

"So you're saying that the real Scott is out there defenseless and alone?" Robin asked, her voice shrill.

"Yes. I assume, since their was no signs of struggle and that his morpher was sitting on the table next to door that Scott had come back here and left his morpher purposely behind." Kyro responded.

"Why would he leave, though?" Jesse asked, frowning. "Was it because of the battle?"

"I would assume that it was because of him being the last one without a spirit." Kyro answered. "He seemed pretty upset earlier yesterday as well."

"And we were basically bragging about how good it was to have spirit right in his face, too." Robin gasped. "I feel so horrible."

~PRDS~

Scott sat outside Quentin's house, alone. He felt horrible about leaving the rangers like that, but he figured they could do without him.

"Scott! You better come see this!" Quentin's voice traveled outside and to Scott's ears.

The teen frowned and stood, not liking the sound of his father figure's voice. He walked into the living room and his jaw dropped by what he saw on the news channel.

"Oh my God. But.. I... That's impossible! They couldn't have already found a replacement for me, could they?" Scott exclaimed.

Quentin shook his head. "It is impossible. No one else can use those powers once they've been used by you. It's in your blood now. It must be someone posing as you."

Scott looked conflicted. "I should save them."

Quentin sighed. "Scott, your powers are on someone else now. You'd be defenseless against him. Besides, the rangers must think it's you, considering they let him go and fight with them. If the rangers see you, they may think you're the imposter."

"_Oh, now what's this?"_ The news anchor asked rhetorically. "_The black ranger turned dark side and is working with an alien? Who would've guessed?" _He paused. "_Then again, it would be black to go dark side first. Reed Johnson, Channel Seven News." _The news shut off and changed to the beginning of another show, prompting Scott to turn it off.

"I have to help them before the whole city thinks I've turned dark side and gone completely mad!" Scott cried.

"Scott, wait." Quentin grabbed his arm before he could run out.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Scott ripped his arm out of Quentin's grasp.

"Use your spirit. He'll kick some serious ass!" Quentin called as Scott ran down the street towards the battle scene.

~PRDS~

Spencer, whom had been with his brother, was severely confused as to why 'Scott' was attacking them.

"What's going on? Can someone explain?" Spencer called to the other rangers as they all struggled to stand. Yakigonte wasn't that tough, but with an imposter of the black ranger helping him out, it was pretty difficult.

"It's not Scott! He left!" Matt yelled back.

"I'm here!" Scott called to the rangers as he ran into battle. Matt smiled and threw him his morpher which he flipped up and caught in mid-air, then stuck the landing in front of the other rangers.

"Dino Squad, Power Up! Power of the Parasaurolophus!"

He stood directly in front of his doppelganger, frowning as he put his hands on his hips.

"Parasaurolophus Spirit!" He called, however, nothing happened.

'Scott' laughed hysterically. "You're pathetic! You don't even have your spirit yet!" He took out his blaster and blasted the black ranger a few times before pinning him to the ground with his sword held to his throat.

Scott was holding the sword back, but due to the equal strengths of the two, it was stuck between them. Scott hissed in pain as he could feel the sword digging into his hands, deeper and deeper by the second.

Suddenly, he remember something Quentin told him years back and earlier that day.

_~Flashback~_

_After Eddy had left, Quentin had seen Scott sitting on the swings by himself, weeping silently. Quentin put his briefcase in the trunk of his car and slowly approached him._

"_Scott?" He asked tentatively. _

_Scott looked up, startled, then immediately looked away as if he were ashamed for crying and his secret. _

"_Mr. Parker, what are you doing here?" Scott asked in a small voice, turning back to the older man, wiping his eyes furiously._

_Quentin smiled. "You can call me Quentin, and I saw you sitting over here crying as I was proceeding to leave to go home from work. I thought I should come over and check on you." He gently pulled Scott's hands away from his face. "You can hurt yourself."_

"_I don't care. I just lost my best friend." Scott pouted and clutched the metal rope that held the swing to the structure. _

"_Why?" Quentin inquired. Scott and Eddy had been nearly inseparable, seeing them apart was strange, but hearing they had ceased their friendship... It was hard to believe._

"_Because I'm different. Because his parents don't want him hanging out with people like me." Scott answered, but didn't seem to want to give up too much information as to what he was speaking of, so Quentin didn't push it._

"_Scott, listen to me carefully. There's nothing wrong with being different. In live you're gonna learn that there's truly no such thing as a normal. Only seven things in life are truly normal: Living, dying, eating, drinking, using the restroom, sleeping, and working. Everyone's different, Scott. When you meet the right friends, they'll accept you for who you are."_

_~Flashback~_

_Quentin sighed and gave him a small smile. "Scott, I can't tell you what to do, because your spirit won't accept it if it didn't come from the heart. Now, about your..."_

_Scott cut him off. "Yeah, I'm gay." He admitted. "I've only told one person, and he didn't accept me, so I opted for keeping it to myself, alright?"_

"_How do you know he didn't accept you?" Quentin asked, furrowing his brow._

"_He got up and told me that his parents told him he couldn't 'hang out with [my] kind.'" Scott answered. "He stabbed me in the back when I trusted him with everything else. I haven't seen him since." _

"_Scott, I know that may have been traumatic for you, but if you're ever gonna be happy, you have to tell your friends." Quentin encouraged. "You have to be honest with them and yourself."_

_~End of Flashbacks~_

Then, it hit him.

"Any last words?" 'Scott' laughed.

"I'm gay." He announced. 'Scott' seemed extremely surprised, and no one spoke. "And one more thing, Parasaurolophus Spirit!" Finally, a black/purple, ghostly version of the Parasaurolophus appeared and destroyed 'Scott' and Yakigonte.

Scott stood up, feeling confident, but also nervous. He was terrified as to what his friends were going to say, but at the same time, he was proud of himself. He felt as if a humongous weight lifted off of his shoulders and he did one of the hardest things he's ever done.

He demorphed along with the others as they stumbled over to him. Robin gave him a funny look. "Why'd you hide that from us?" Her face cracked into a full-blown smile. "Now I can talk to you about other guys!"

Scott raised an eyebrow. but smiled. Spencer and Jesse looked at each other, and back at Scott. "Dude, it's all good with me." Jesse said. "I mean, I never would've guessed, but its not a bad thing."

"I second that." Spencer agreed. "But why'd you hide it?"

"I was worried you guys wouldn't be my friends anymore if I did tell." Scott admitted.

"I true friend wouldn't dis you for something like that." Spencer assured him.

Matt was quiet this whole time. He had no idea what to say or if he should even say anything at all. He did, however, support Scott.

"Matt?" Scott asked, and he saw the others looking at him expectantly.

"I support it. I don't see why not." Matt responded.

The other four rangers pulled in for a group hug, in which Jesse ended up pulling Matt into.

* * *

**Next time on Power Rangers Dino Squad: **Continuing from the crossover of Ancient Animals and Dino Squad, the gold ranger is revealed in a battle, but something seems off about him... Meanwhile, the rangers are feeling a bit down from the previous battle, especially Matt.

**Again, Please Review!**


	7. Ep 7: A Golden Friend Part I

**James Lacey is portrayed by Robbie Amell**

**Anna George is portrayed by Alexandra Daddario**

_**And a special appearance by October Adams portrayed by Emma Stone and Rhydian 'Ryder' Adams portrayed by Tyler Posey.** *Hint Hint future power rangers in two seasons (Next season is Power Rangers: Data Surge). If you can guess what color they'll be, I'll give you a glimpse of the first chapter of PRGG (Power Rangers: Guardians Of The Galaxy). Options for girls are pink and blue and for guys are red, black, yellow, and green. Good Luck!_

* * *

**Last Time On Power Rangers Dino Squad**

"Veenom!" Matt and Keith yelled. Veenom was standing in the middle of the park with Zorima, waiting for the rangers.

"Ah, you are back again?" Veenom smirked. "Be prepared for your final battle, rangers."

"If we go down, you're going down with us." Jesse threatened.

"Try me."

"Ready?" Matt and Keith asked.

"Ready."

"Ancient Animals!"

"Dino Squad!"

"Power Up!"

"Power of the Velociraptor!"

"Power of the Apatosaurus!"

"Power of the Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Power of the Triceratops!"

"Power of the Pterodactyl!"

"Power of the Stegosaurus!"

"Power of the Hasst Eagle!"

"Power Rangers Ancient Animals!"

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power of the Parasaurolophus!"

"Power of the Stegosaurus!"

"Power of the Velociraptor!"

"Power of the Triceratops!"

"Power Rangers: Dino Squad!"

"Are you guys ready for this?" Matt asked, looking at Keith.

"No doubt." Keith nodded.

The two teams looked at each other for a moment, then, with a cry, rushed forward. The Ancient Animal rangers took on the Zorima again while Dino Squad took on Veenom.

Matt jumped up and brought his sword down, but Veenom caught it on his scythe and kicked the red rangers legs out, making him fall. Scott and Spencer stepped in, bringing both their swords forward, catching Veenom slightly on the arms.

He laughed. "That tickled!"

He struck Scott with his scythe and grabbed Spencer. "Back so soon? I thought for sure you'd be gone longer."

"Bite me." Spencer whispered, kicking Veenom, making the alien drop him. He dove for the sword, as he had dropped it, but Veenom stepped on his back, pinning him to the ground.

"Let him go!" Robin yelled as she and Jesse came in with their blasters, striking Veenom many times, but seeming to have little effect on the alien. Robin kicked him, but he grabbed her foot and threw her into Matt, who was just getting up.

Jesse then kicked the leg Veenom had on top of Spencer, making the alien unbalanced and he fell. He would've fallen on top of Spencer, if he didn't roll out of the way in time. Jesse offered a hand to help his friend up, which was greatly appreciated.

Veenom quickly got up and slashed the two with his Scythe, throwing them down.

He sent out a cloud of toxic gas from his scythe, an attack the Ancient Animal rangers had never seen before. The Dino Squad rangers coughed violently and demorphed.

"Better hurry, Ancient Animals. That gas could kill them if it's there too long, and it'll last until I take my last breath." Veenom laughed wickedly.

"Mythical Creature Mode!" They yelled as they finished off the Zorima.

"Power of the Phoenix!"

"Power of the Werewolf!"

"Power of the Unicorn!"

"Power of the Centaur!"

"Power of the Fairy!"

"Power of the Pegasus!"

"Power of the Griffin!"

They ran forward and assembled their blaster.

"Mythic Blaster!" It lit up in red, blue, yellow, green, pink, gold, and silver, and they readied it to fire.

"Fire!" They yelled, and in a blast of colorful light, Veenom was on the ground, barely alive.

"I'm still alive rangers!" He yelled weakly.

"Yeah?" Keith asked as he walked up to Veenom. "Then let me do this personally."

He took out a sword and, in one swift motion, plunged it into Veenom's body, making him shrivel up and disintegrate into a pile of ashes.

The cloud of poison dissipated and the Dino Squad rangers got shakily to their feet, still coughing.

"Are you guys alright?" Keith asked as they demorphed.

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "Thanks."

"You know," Jesse started. "You guys really aren't that bad. I mean, you saved us."

"Thanks." Keith said. "I think we're gonna go home. I trust we're leaving the Earth in good hands."

"Thanks." Matt smiled. "That means a lot to my whole team."

From a distance, a figure, clad in golden armor much like the Dino Squad rangers', stood, watching them. He demorphed. He had black hair and green eyes.

"We will meet next round, Dino Squad. I will guarantee it." He stalked off into the darkness in the shadows of the building.

**NOW**

The rangers plopped down in the living room, tired and not very willing to learn about their history after fighting Veenom and teaming up with another team. They weren't very happy either.

Liela came into the room happily expecting to see her friend, however, she frowned when she saw she was gone. "Where's Alicia?"

"She and the other rangers left." Matt answered.

Liela pouted. "Aww. I miss her and the others already."

"Thanks." Jesse muttered with an eye roll. "You could love who's here."

"Funny." Liela said sarcastically as Kyro walked in.

"Great job, rangers. That was a battle well done." Kyro complemented. "Oh, and..."

Matt scoffed. "We would've been destroyed if it wasn't for the Ancient Animal rangers. Maybe we weren't cut out for this."

"What are you talking about?" Liela asked, frowning. "You guys are great at your job."

"Not really." Scott said, agreeing with Matt. "Matt's right. We could've died, and another team of rangers, who haven't even fought in a year, saved us. We should've been the ones saving them!"

The rangers all left dejectedly in different directions before Liela or Kyro could say anything to them. Kyro turned to Liela.

"Liela, we have a slight problem."

Liela frowned, a worried look coming across her face. "I know. They really should start believing in themselves."

"No, not that. A different problem; I have detected a certain abnormal power signature that could only come from a ranger. I need the other to go check it out."

Liela sighed. "Maybe it can wait."

Kyro made a choking sound. "What?"

"They're depressed right now. Give them some time to sleep it off and in the morning they can go check it out. I mean, it can't be a threat if it's not doing anything."

Kyro took in a deep breath and let it out without a word. He nodded in agreement.

~PRDS~

The next morning, the rangers were awoken by the alarm. They hopped out of their respective beds and ran into the monitoring room clad in their pajamas.

"Rangers, there is an attack on Cardoza street." Kyro informed them.

They nodded and ran out of AD.

~PRDS~

When the rangers got to battle, they were severely confused. "What's going on?" Robin asked, seeing an a spirit standing in front of them, its wings spread, ready to attack. It was a was like the rangers' spirits, but this was a golden shade in color with blue accents. It was a Pterodactyl.

"That's a spirit." Matt said, also confused. "What's it doing here?"

"I'll tel you what its doing here." Dogold and Zorima came out from behind it. "It is now my minion. The gold ranger was foolish in trying to fight me."

"Who are you?" Jesse asked, observing this alien. It seemed to be modeled after a tiger, with a mane and fangs.

"I am Dogold, one of the five original generals under Deboss' control." Dogold laughed. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and the spirit rose from the ground covered in purple electricity and looking fiercely at the rangers.

"Ready guys?" Matt asked.

"Ready."

"Dino Squad, Power Up!"

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power of the Parasaurolophus!"

"Power of the Stegosaurus!"

"Power of the Velociraptor!"

"Power of the Triceratops!"

The rangers ran forward, taking on the Zorima first as the Pterodactyl flew above them. The spirit flew through an apartment building, making it shake and crumble as horrified people ran out for their lives.

Robin and Jesse ran into the bottom of the building and helped people out.

"What's going on?" A civilian asked. She was a terrified girl, about the same age as her, who had no idea where to go. "Where's my brother? I saw my parents get out, but I haven't seen him." She asked, looking down at Robin with big blue eyes. She was about 5'6 with black hair and blue eyes. She had a few piercings and didn't look like someone you wanted to mess with.

"I don't know. What does he look like?" Robin asked.

"He's 5'10 with brown hair and brown eyes." She said.

"Alright, look, what's your name?"

"October." She responded. "Really, not kidding." She added when she could tell the pink ranger was giving her a look.

"What's your brother's name?" She asked.

"Rhydian, but everyone calls him Ryder." She answered. Just then, she heard someone calling her name. Her father was running back down the stairs, with Ryder thrown over his shoulder, unconscious.

Robin cringed as October let out a wail and lifted her brother's face to look at him. Doing her job, she came closer to the three. "There's a hospital near here on West Danun street. Run." She told them.

The father nodded. "Thank you, pink ranger."

Robin nodded and watched as the family ran over to whom she could only assume was the mother and ran away towards the hospital.

"Robin!" Jesse ran over to her and grabbed her by the arm. "Come on. This place is gonna fall!"

Robin nodded and the two ran and jumped out of the building right as it collapsed. "Thanks." Robin said.

"No problem. What are friends for?" He smiled at her under his helmet.

"Guys, a little help over here?" Matt yelled. He was fighting Dogold alone as Spencer and Scott were trying to handle the Pterodactyl spirit. Matt ducked under Dogold's sword, which nearly took his head off and tried striking the general's legs, however, Dogold kicked him in the face, causing his head to slam into the back of his helmet and his helmet to slam into the ground.

"Right!" Jesse and Robin hopped up and ran over to help.

Meanwhile, Scott and Spencer watched their spirits go head to head with each other. "This isn't good." Spencer cringed as his spirit was thrown off to the side by the Pterodactyl. He suddenly felt a pain in his side a fell to one knee.

"Spencer?" Scott asked worriedly, kneeling next to his friend. He saw his own spirit get wacked in the head by the Pterodactyl and fell to the floor, clutching his head in sudden pain. "What's going on?" Scott asked through clenched teeth. Everything was spinning and tilting sickeningly for him.

"Our spirits." Spencer choked out. "They're pain comes back to us."

"Great." Scott muttered.

Just then, Dogold threw Matt and Jesse through the crumbling wall of an abandoned building and picked up Robin by the neck. "When I'm done with you an your friends, you'll wish you were dead."

Then, Robin was thrown out of the building near Scott and Spencer. She watched as suddenly, Dogold was thrown from the building as well and Matt was standing there, breathing heavily with his blaster in hand. Jesse staggered up behind him.

Dogold's face was cracked down the middle, and looked like a nasty scar. He touched his face a growled at the rangers. "I'll be back rangers. Just wait!"

~PRDS~

"Ow!" Scott groaned as Robin touched the sore spot on his head.

"Sorry, Scott. There's a nasty bump here." Robin said, handing him an ice pack.

"I realized that much." He muttered.

"Rangers," Kyro addressed as he came into the room. "My predictions are correct. A new ranger has obviously appeared."

"But why is he working with Dogold and them?" Jesse asked with a frown. "It makes no sense."

"I believe that he is not working with Dogold. He has most likely tried to fight Dogold, leading to a difficult battle in which Dogold took his spirit."

~PRDS~

"Let us go you son of bitch!" The gold ranger yelled in the open space, but no one was there. Only he and his best friend, Anna. He cast a look over at her. Her head was drooping, blue eyes closed and her hair was hanging down, covering most of her face. Some of her dark hair had matted blood in it, but he knew that her injuries were already healed.

"Anna!" He called, pulling one of his shackles out of the wall as if he had super strength. He did the same to the other and smiled behind his helmet. "Stupid aliens. They obviously don't know how to reinforce walls." He said to himself. He pulled at his cuffs, to no avail. They weren't coming off that easily.

"James?" Anna's voice caused him to look over at her in concern.

"You alright?" He asked, pulling her shackles out of the wall as well.

She nodded and pried the shackles off of both of their wrists, much to James' awe. "What?" She smirked. "Pleasures of being a Nephilim. Now, lets get out of here."

"Look, you need to go hide and blend in. Go back to school and find somewhere to stay. I'll come and get you when I think the others would be ready to meet you." James told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way to get my powers back."

* * *

**Continued in Part 2.**


	8. Ep 8: A Golden Friend Part II

A/N: Everything that has to do with demons comes from my favorite TV show of all time, Supernatural. I own none of it. The chants (exorcisms), demons, and Lucifer belong to Supernatural. Now, they wont be in this that much because I was thinking of having another season based more off of the supernatural entities, but it hasn't been planned. We'll just have to see.

Please Review!

* * *

**Last Time On Power Rangers Dino Squad**

Just then, Dogold threw Matt and Jesse through the crumbling wall of an abandoned building and picked up Robin by the neck. "When I'm done with you an your friends, you'll wish you were dead."

Then, Robin was thrown out of the building near Scott and Spencer. She watched as suddenly, Dogold was thrown from the building as well and Matt was standing there, breathing heavily with his blaster in hand. Jesse staggered up behind him.

Dogold's face was cracked down the middle, and looked like a nasty scar. He touched his face a growled at the rangers. "I'll be back rangers. Just wait!"

~PRDS~

"Ow!" Scott groaned as Robin touched the sore spot on his head.

"Sorry, Scott. There's a nasty bump here." Robin said, handing him an ice pack.

"I realized that much." He muttered.

"Rangers," Kyro addressed as he came into the room. "My predictions are correct. A new ranger has obviously appeared."

"But why is he working with Dogold and them?" Jesse asked with a frown. "It makes no sense."

"I believe that he is not working with Dogold. He has most likely tried to fight Dogold, leading to a difficult battle in which Dogold took his spirit."

~PRDS~

"Let us go you son of bitch!" The gold ranger yelled in the open space, but no one was there. Only he and his best friend, Anna. He cast a look over at her. Her head was drooping, blue eyes closed and her hair was hanging down, covering most of her face. Some of her dark hair had matted blood in it, but he knew that her injuries were already healed.

"Anna!" He called, pulling one of his shackles out of the wall as if he had super strength. He did the same to the other and smiled behind his helmet. "Stupid aliens. They obviously don't know how to reinforce walls." He said to himself. He pulled at his cuffs, to no avail. They weren't coming off that easily.

"James?" Anna's voice caused him to look over at her in concern.

"You alright?" He asked, pulling her shackles out of the wall as well.

She nodded and pried the shackles off of both of their wrists, much to James' awe. "What?" She smirked. "Pleasures of being a Nephilim. Now, lets get out of here."

"Look, you need to go hide and blend in. Go back to school and find somewhere to stay. I'll come and get you when I think the others would be ready to meet you." James told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way to get my powers back."

**Now**

Matt rewatched the battle over again. He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He sighed and turned back to watch the battle as he saw that it was only Kyro. He frowned at a certain part in the battle.

"We can feel what happens to our spirits? Scott nor Spencer told us that." Matt said, looking back at his mentor.

"It's complicated, but yes." Kyro told him. "Matt, it's 1 in the morning. You should go back to bed."

"Oh, I never went." He said simply, turning away from him and back to the battle.

Kyro groaned and stepped forward, turning it off. Matt stared at him in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Bed. Now." Kyro ordered, pointing towards the door. "You need rest if you're gonna fight tomorrow."

Matt sighed and stood up, looking Kyro straight in the face. "At least I was watching it, unlike you. You weren't even looking into this new ranger, were you?" He turned and walked out, Kyro yelling his name as he left.

~PRDS~

James walked down the street, looking around. He noticed many people staring at him and frowned, looking down at himself and realized why.

_I guess I look a bit too futuristic, don't I?_ He thought to himself. He was wearing a shiny gold jacket, similar pants, and a black shirt. _Maybe I could change when I get to AD. _He stopped and sat down at the bus stop. He remembered the day AD was destroyed. He remembered the walls crumpling around him as he and Anna struggled to get out alive, and they barely made it too. _Thankfully I got my morpher._

Suddenly, a loud explosion rang out, knocking James and many other people to the ground. His ears rang as he stood up, and he saw many people running away as he saw the other rangers running into battle.

"Ready?" Matt asked.

"Ready."

"Dino Squad, Power Up!"

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power of the Parasaurolophus!"

"Power of the Stegosaurus!"

"Power of the Velociraptor!"

"Power of the Triceratops!"

They all drew their weapons, facing Dogold and rushed forward. James watched them intently. He watched as Matt and Scott teamed up and attacked Dogold together, but were merely thrown to the side. He saw Robin rush in blasting Dogold, throwing him back. Dogold, however, stood back up and slashed her across the chest with his sword.

Spencer and Jesse, meanwhile, were handling the Pterodactyl spirit. _Pterodactyl? No way! How is he using my spirit? _James wondered. He watched as Spencer and Jesse were forced to their knees by his spirit, and saw that he spirit was getting ready to attack them personally.

"No!" He cried. "Dino Squad, Power Up! Power of the Pterodactyl!"

Clad in his golden armor, he ran forward and pushed the blue and green rangers out of the way. "Stop!" He ordered the Pterodactyl, however, it didn't stop. It rushed at him, but James put his hand up and did the only thing he knew what to do. The spirit began to choke and splutter as black smoke began to erupt from its mouth.

"What the hell?" James heard the green ranger whisper. He saw him out of the corner of his eye helping the blue ranger back to his feet.

James continued the task at hand, and seeing as though this 'black smoke' wasn't going anywhere, he began to chant.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica... Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."**  
**

The black smoke immediately flew out of the spirit and flew of into the sky. The Pterodactyl stopped flying and stared at James before disappearing.

"No!" Dogold screamed, throwing the three rangers that had attacked him to the floor. "You ruined my plans! How did you escape?"

"Next time, try to re-enforce the walls." James laughed.

Dogold growled. "I'll be back rangers. Especially for you gold."

As Dogold disappeared, the other rangers turned to James suspiciously. Matt stepped forward. "Who are you?"

James demorphed. He had brown hair and eyes, tan skin, and was 6'2. "My name is James Lacey. I'm the gold ranger."

The other rangers looked at each other and back to him warily. "Could you please take me to AD? I would like to speak with Kyro."

~PRDS~

"Kyro." Matt said as he and the others walked in to the monitoring room. Kyro turned around and was surprised to see another person with them. He looked at the rangers angrily, but his look disappeared as the boy spoke up.

"Kyro. I know you don't know me, but I know you. My name is James Lacey, and I'm the gold ranger." He told him. "It's great to see you again. Its been a while."

"What are you talking about?" Kyro asked, stepping forward. "I don't remember you. I don't even remember a gold ranger."

"Wait, there are others?" Scott asked.

Kyro put his hand up to silence the black ranger as James spoke. "I don't know this you. I know the future you. The uhh... Dead you."

"You're from the future?" Robin asked, slightly skeptical. She knew that if she wasn't a ranger, she wouldn't have believed a word he was saying.

"Yes. I came back to the past to put a stop to Chaos, who, after the defeat of Deboss, revived the generals, like Dogold, with different souls. Then they resurrected Lucifer."

"Who's Lucifer?" Spencer inquired, trying to think back to when he had heard this name before.

"The devil - Satan, if you will. Lucifer then brought forth his demons, which, in my time, people like me, who used to be under Kyro's control, fight them. What I was saying earlier, if you were wondering, was an exorcism. Dogold used a demon, which must have come back through the time portal with me, to control my spirit to fight against you guys."

"What about Kyro?" Jesse asked at the same time as Robin asked, "Are there angels too?"

James gave them a funny look before answering. "There are angels, half-human/half-angels, or Nephilim, and there are even Cambions: half-human/half-demon. And about Kyro, he was killed when the demons attacked AD and it ended up collapsing in on itself with everyone but me and Anna, my best friend."

"Is she a ranger too?" Matt asked.

"No, but she is a Nephilim and she knows how to fight, so she's here whenever we need her." James answered.

"Are you absolutely positive they don't exist in this time, though?" Robin asked. "I mean, if they do, we need to protect people."

"I'm not sure, all I know is that demons did escape with me, so there are some. I'll teach you all an exorcism, but it'll take time."

"First, I think we should take you shopping." Robin said, changing the subject and making the other guys cringe. "Get you some new pants."

"Sure, why not." James smiled. "After you." She smiled back at his polite attitude and grabbed his arm, dragging him out behind her.

"I feel bad for him." Jesse commented. "First he witnesses a tragedy, and now this." He shook his head in a joking manner. He turned to the other guys. "You wanna play video games?"

"Sure." Scott answered.

"I can't." Spencer responded. "Gotta go see Reese."

"He's been getting better?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. He's coming home soon." Spencer looked ecstatic.

"Great." Scott smiled.

"I gotta go. See you guys later." Spencer said as he left.

Scott and Jesse walked off into the living room, leaving only Matt and Kyro. "Kyro, about what I said..."

"No, you were right." Kyro interrupted. "I haven't done this in a long time, and you're helping me keep up. Thank you."

Matt offered a small smile and nodded. "No problem."

* * *

**Next time on Power Rangers Dino Squad: **When a new alien named Jakireen appears to fight the rangers, he cuts the bonds between Jesse and Robin and Scott and Spencer, thus causing Spencer to get detention right when a battle occurs, and with the other rangers still under the influence of Jakireen's power, it's up to Matt and James to destroy him and restore their friend's trust in each other. However, when Jakireen reveals that everything they had said was the hard truth, Robin does something she regrets.


	9. Ep 9: Trust Bonds

**Please Review!**

* * *

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica... Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

The rangers all chanted, except for James. He stood in front of them, listening carefully to make sure they got it right.

"Good." He smiled. "You guys are doing better then I expected."

"Well, we have been practicing for a week." Jesse pointed out. He gave James a look. "You didn't think we could do it?"

"That's not it." James shook his head. "I was doubtful of your ability to memorize the chant, not to actually perform the task."

Jesse looked utterly confused. "What?"

"He didn't think we would memorize it, but he knew we could perform the exorcism." Robin explained.

"Oh, I get it." Jesse nodded in understanding.

Kyro came into the room, and watched as they chanted once again. He walked over to James. "They have memorized it already?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

James nodded. "Yes. They are doing very well."

"I'm impressed. They've been working harder with you here. Keep up the good work." Kyro smiled, then turned to the rangers, who were done with the chant once again. Matt was giving him a look, but he ignored it. "Good job rangers. Because I am so impressed with your hard work, I have decided to let you guys go to a private beach to unwind a bit before school."

"Private beach?" Jesse asked, a smirk on his face. "I like the sound of that."

Kyro made a face and shook his head. "Not that kind of beach. A private beach owned by me. Its just behind the building."

Jesse groaned loudly. "I like my idea better."

"Oh, come on." Scott grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out behind Matt, Spencer. and Robin. Kyro and James we're the only beings left in the room.

"You should go as well." Kyro told him. "You have been working hard."

"I never take a day off." James argued, taking a swig of his water bottle before setting it down on the floor, getting ready to train.

"It's not a day off. You have been practicing and training with them all day. With us putting you in school and you being a ranger, you don't have much time to be a kid."

"I am not a kid. I am 18 years old." James told him in confusion. "The others are still kids. They are all under 18."

"That's not what I meant." Kyro explained. "I meant that you never have a chance to have some fun."

"That statement is not true. Robin had taken me shopping last week and it was an enjoyable experience. She bought me new pants." He gestured to his new jeans.

"Well, you need more fun than going shopping with Robin." Kyro said. "Go, hang out with them. You can train later."

"I would prefer not to, but if it is a direct order, I shall." James responded.

Kyro sighed. "Look, I won't make you do something you don't want to, but I'll suggest it."

James bit his lip. He didn't want to disappoint Kyro. Suddenly, his phone beeped with a new text message from Anna. "Kyro, I must go. My friend, Anna; she needs me."

"Alright. Just be back before school starts." Kyro told him.

James nodded and ran out of AD.

~PRDS~

James saw Anna sitting on a park bench alone. "Anna!" He called, running over to her.

Anna stood up and embraced to gold ranger. "Thank God you're okay." She whispered into his ear as they hugged.

"Are you alright? What has happened?" James asked.

Anna frowned. "You still talk so formally. It's pretty weird. You should learn some of the slang terms.. or at least how to talk like a normal person."

"You still have not answered my question." James rolled his eyes and ignored her statement.

"I only texted you so we could meet up. I was worried about you, Jimmy." She responded with a slight smirk.

James frowned. "My name is not Jimmy, Anna."

"I know. It's called a nickname." Anna said. "And I've always called you that."

"I am aware." James stated. "However, I do not enjoy this nickname. It is a horrid name."

"No. You're just against calling anyone by their nickname." Anna accused.

"I see no point in it. We were given our names for a reason."

"Oh yeah? What reason?"

"To be identified. No matter what, your name is your identification. If you call me Jimmy, how would anyone possibly know you were talking about me, James?" James answered.

"If enough people call you it, they'll know who I'm talking about." Anna assured him.

Suddenly, James' morpher beeped. He took it out and held it to his ear. "Yes, Kyro?"

_"Its time for school. Come back to get your backpack."_ Kyro told him.

James nodded even though Kyro couldn't see him. "Alright. I will be there as soon as possible." He closed his morpher and looked over at Anna. "I will see you at school."

"Okay, Jimmy, see you there." Anna smiled sweetly as she walked off, her backpack appearing on her shoulder as she did so.

~PRDS~

Jakireen hid in the shadows with Aigaron at Sol Valley High, and it was lunch. They saw the Robin, Jesse, Scott, and Spencer at a table together, however, the other rangers were out of sight.

"What are you waiting for fool?" Aigaron asked. "Cut their bonds already!"

"Not all of them are there! I'd still have to fight, and if I did, my shears would be destroyed!" Jakireen responded fearfully.

"Do it now! You would have to fight anyway!" Aigaron snapped.

"Okay, okay." Jakireen gave in and opened his shears, snapping them twice before closing them and holding them tight. "It's done. We wont have to worry about them too much."

Aigaron cackled. "Good, and later, you can take care of the red and the gold."

Meanwhile, Robin and Jesse started arguing out of nowhere, causing Spencer and Scott to look on in confusion. Scott opened his mouth to say something, when something snapped in him as well.

"Well, are you gonna say something?" Spencer asked impatiently.

Scott turned to him slowly and threateningly. "Why don't you say something? I'm always the one who has to do something because little Spencer is too nice to say anything."

Spencer was hurt and taken aback, but said nothing to reveal this. "You know why..."

"Why you don't say anything, yeah, I've heard it all before." Scott rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just go cry to your brother? Oh wait, he isn't here."

Spencer's eyes narrowed as he lunged forward and tackled Scott to the ground, punching him multiple times before the black ranger pushed him off and began beating him.

Robin and Jesse stopped arguing and stared at the two in confusion. "What just happened, pig?" Jesse asked in disgust. "I bet you did this just like you always cause problems for us. No one likes you."

Robin growled. "Like anyone likes you? They're only friends with you cause they feel sorry for you. I bet you made them start fighting!"

"How would I do that, dumbass? I'm arguing with you!"

"You wanna talk about dumbasses?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. "The person who only has a 1.25 GPA is calling me a dumbass?"

"I may not have school smarts, but I have street smarts, something you might wanna look into." Jesse retorted.

"Guys!" Matt yelled, suddenly alerting them to his and James' presence.

"What?" They both responded at the same time.

"Scott and Spencer just got taken to the principal's office for fighting. What the hell happened?" Matt demanded to know.

"Don't ask me, I'm not smart enough." Jesse growled sourly as he grabbed his bag and stormed off.

"Don't look at me, I'm not good enough." Robin retorted as she stormed off in the opposite direction, leaving Matt and James very confused.

~PRDS~

"We have no idea what's going on. They were fighting when we got there." Matt told Kyro. "I swear."

"Notice anything odd?" Kyro asked.

"Besides them fighting?" Matt asked rhetorically. "Well, Robin and Jesse were arguing pretty bad too, but nothing other than that."

"Of course." Kyro nodded. "It must be Jakireen."

"Jakireen? What is Jakireen?" James inquired, obviously confused.

"An alien. He cuts trust bonds between people, causing them to argue fiercely. He must have done something to them." Kyro responded. Suddenly, the alarm went off. "Look, they'll be useless in battle, so you guys will have to go and fight until I can get them to be able to help you."

The rangers ran off, through AD, and to the source of the attack. Matt jumped up and kicked Aigaron back. The general stumbled back into a monster with a giant, scissor like weapon.

"Who are you?" Matt demanded.

Aigaron stepped forward. "I am the general Aigaron, and I control sadness, unlike Dogold, who controls anger. This is Jakireen. Good luck, rangers, because you're gonna need it."

Jakireen ran forward and swiped at their feet with his scissors, but they jumped over, letting them both slash Jakireen with their swords. Jakireen quickly retaliated and threw Matt aside, allowing James time to get up, however, Jakireen was fast and slashed him down, and Matt again when he stood back up. Suddenly, he snapped his scissors at Matt, making him immobilized where he stood.

"Matt?" James asked, coming over to him. He shook his shoulders, but Matt was frozen in place. He turned back to Jakireen. "What have you done to him?" He demanded to know. Matt wasn't exactly his friend, but he was concerned about him and the battle, and, seeing as though Matt was the leader, James felt he was forced to listen to him.

"Don't you worry about what I did to him, worry about what I'm gonna do to you!" Jakireen cackled.

Jakireen ran forward, but James pulled out his blaster and shot the scissors before he could get to him.

"My scissors!" Jakireen cried. He growled low. "You'll pay for that, gold ranger!"

He swiped James with what he had left of the scissors and tried to cut so he was immobilized like Matt, however, James struck up with his sword, cutting the weapon in half. Matt unfroze almost immediately and fell to the ground.

"Matt!" James looked back to see Scott, Spencer, Jesse, and Robin running to help their leader up. He watched as they pulled him to his feet slowly, making sure he was okay.

James stood up as well and slowly walked towards them. "You did it." Robin smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You broke the spell. Thank you."

"Yeah, I couldn't stand to hear anymore of those insults, but they weren't true." Jesse agreed.

Jakireen laughed hard from behind them. "You thought they weren't true? Those insults came from deep down inside. They were all real."

Robin narrowed her eyes. "He's kidding, right?" She looked around at the guys. Scott and Spencer gave each other apologetic looks, and something in her snapped. She lunged for Jesse, tackling him to the ground. She slammed her fist into the side of his face, knocking him out cold, and still continued to punch him even as Scott and Spencer pulled her off of him.

"Robin, stop!" Matt bellowed, causing her to stop and shrink back slightly. James was standing a few feet away, watching as Aigaron left, and leaving his eyes on Jakireen, who seemed intrigued by the events.

"You have no idea the things he said to me!" Robin cried. "I thought he had changed, but he's still the ass that I knew two months ago. Its not fair."

"Robin, you said things to him too, and anyway, we were under a spell." Spencer consoled her.

"But the alien said..."

"The alien was wrong." Scott assured her. "Jesse really likes you. Why would he mean anything he said?"

Robin let out a sob and crawled over to the green ranger, carefully lifting his upper body and hugged him protectively.

Matt took a step forward, but Scott put up a hand to stop him. "Let her be." He gestured to the alien. "Lets take care of this sicko first."

"Dino Squad, Power Up!"

"Power of the Parasaurolophus!"

"Power of the Stegosaurus!"

The four remaining rangers took out their blasters and quickly destroyed Jakireen once and for all.

~PRDS~

Robin quietly peeked into Jesse's room. She felt horrible about what she had did and wanted to apologize. She saw him nursing one of his bruises. He turned around and saw her hide behind the door. He opened the door completely and gave her as big of a smile as he could with his busted lip. "Hey, Robin, what's up?"

Robin's jaw dropped. "No, no, no, no, no. You are supposed to be furious with me! Why are you furious?" She demanded, walking past him and into his room. He shut the door behind her.

He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her. "Robin, look, I know I should be mad, and I was at first, until I realized that if you hadn't of done that, I would've messed up big time by doing the same to you."

"Messed up big time?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not exactly a turn on when someone punches you in the face a bunch of times." Jesse muttered under his breath. He spoke louder so she could hear him, "I just didn't want to do that to you."

She surprised him by running up to him and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, shocked by her actions.

"For not being mad at me. You're amazing." She got up on the tips of her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And I think I like you."

Jesse shocked her to the core when he lifted her up by her waist and kissed her deeply on the lips. "I think I like you too." He said breathlessly.

* * *

**Next time on Power Rangers Dino Squad: **A new alien that starts putting people into comatose states with vivid dreams gets Matt's younger brother, Chase, civilians, and some of the rangers. Meanwhile, Robin and Jesse try to sneak around on a date, but people keep interrupting.

**Again, Please Review!**


	10. Ep 10: CHASE Your Dreams

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as usual but I was forced to type this on my iphone, so just sorry in advance if there are some weird autocorrect words in here!**

**Please Review! **

* * *

_Deboss enclosed on the downed rangers, ready for the finishing move. "Get.. away.. from.. them." Matt demanded, his voice shaking from rage and injury. He was behind Deboss, demorphed but had his sword in hand. He was drenched in rain and blood, some his own and some not, and all that was on his mid was: d_estroy Deboss once and for all.

_As he stepped forward, his legs shook uneasily under his weight, and with every step, it got harder to take the next. Deboss laughed. "You actually think you can destroy me?" He scoffed. "Only in your dreams."_

_Deboss stepped forward and threw Matt to the ground without much effort. He stepped in front of Matt with a sick smirk plastered onto his face. "What a tragic way to die, isn't it?" He brought up his sword. "Too bad you'll never see me kill your friends." He brought it down and..._

Suddenly, the scene around Matt collapsed and he woke up, drenched in sweat with his hand clenched into very tight fists. He slowly pulled his fingers off of his hand, wincing as the nails that were dug into his hands were pulled out of his flesh.

"It was only a dream." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and fell back into his bed. "For now." He whispered into the darkness of his room.

~PRDS~

Matt was the last one to arrive at breakfast, and from the moment he got there, everyone was looking at him strangely and seemed to be mentally cringing at the sight of him. He sat down in his seat and took a bite of his toast, looking around the room to find all of the others watching him intently. He noticed the lack of a blue ranger, but said nothing about it, assuming he was still getting ready for school.

"What?" He asked, around the food in his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked. "You look a bit.. shaken up."

Matt swallowed his food slowly and bit his lip. He didn't want to talk about the dream he had had. "I'm fine." He nodded, slightly unsure if the others would believe him. "Just didn't sleep much last night."

"Worried about the math test?" Jesse asked. "I feel you."

Matt rolled his eyes. "No, not really. I think I'll pass with a decent enough grade."

"Then why couldn't you sleep?" Scott asked.

Matt tried to think of an answer, but before he could open his mouth, Spencer came into the room, looking frantic. "I gotta go, guys. Something's happened." He picked up his jacket off of his chair and put it on with shaky arms. He looked worse than Matt by a long shot.

"What happened?" Jesse asked, looking as deeply concerned as Robin and Scott.

"Is it Reese? Is he alright?" Robin inquired.

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know, but I have to go. I'll see you guys later." He quickly threw his backpack over his shoulder and left hastily.

While Robin, Scott, and Jesse were worried, James looked extremely confused. "Who is Reese?" He asked, causing the three to look over at him almost immediately.

"Spencer's older brother. He.. well, got into a little problem with an alien a month ago and got stabbed. As far as we know, it's been pretty touch and go, but he's been doing better." Robin shrugged sadly. "I guess there must have been some complications if Spencer looked that shaken up."

"He must known something." Scott said suddenly. "I mean, he couldn't have looked like that he didn't know what was going on."

"I don't know. Spencer and Reese have that same overprotective quality towards each other, so anything could've happened that made Spencer that upset." Robin responded.

"Does Reese know we are rangers?" James asked.

"No. No one knows, or at least, no one is supposed to." Matt spoke up. "Why? Does everyone in your time know about you and your team?"

James nodded. "Yes, mostly because the majority of the population is possessed, and the few that aren't need protection."

"That's horrible." Robin said sympathetically. "Did you have any family?"

James looked away and didn't respond to her question, making Robin know she had asked too soon. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's fine. I must go. I will see you later." He said quickly before bolting out of the room.

Robin sighed. "Now I feel bad. First Spencer, now James... How could this day get any worse?"

"Just wait until we have to fight evil." Scott muttered. He looked between Jesse and Robin and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the way they were eyeing each other. "You guys have something planned today?"

"What? Why would I have something planned with her?" Jesse asked, looking at Scott as if he were stupid.

"Agreed. Who would want to spend the day with him?" Robin retorted. "Besides, we have school today. What could we do?"

Scott shrugged. "How would I know? All I know is the way you were looking at each other."

"We were looking at each other?" Jesse asked, seemingly confused.

Scott put his hands up in surrender. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

~PRDS~

"Mom! Dad!" Spencer ran through the halls of the hospital into his brother's room. "What happened?" He asked breathlessly. His eyes immediately landed on his brother, who was paler than before and had and oxygen tube once again in his nose. He approached his brother and shook his shoulder slightly. "Reese?" He turned back to his parents when he didn't wake up. "What happened?" He asked again, seeing as they didn't answer the first time.

Jasmine took her youngest son, Caleb, into her arms and left the room with a tear in her eye. Seth just sighed. "We don't know. Apparently, a lot of people have been getting stuck into comas lately, by what the doctors assume was a monster, since most patients have nothing that would make this happen. I bet once the Power Rangers take care of it, he'll wake up."

"Then what's with all of this?" He asked, gesturing to all of the monitors that weren't there before.

Seth shrugged. "I guess the coma slowly starts to kill its victims."

Spencer frowned in a deep panic and stared at his father for a long moment. He knew under the facade that his father was scared of what would happen to his oldest child. He watched as his father left the room and turned back to Reese.

He leaned down and whispered, "I don't know if you can hear me or not, Reese, but it's Spencer. I want you to know that I will save you, because I..." He trailed off, wondering if his brother could hear him or not. He sighed. "Am the blue ranger, and me and my friends will not hesitate to destroy the monster that's doing this to you."

~PRDS~

Matt was walking through the hall, trying to get to class when someone grabbed him from behind. Immediately, he was defensive, but when he saw that it was only Joey, he stopped and sighed. "Don't do that."

Joey frowned. "Who'd you think I was?"

"I don't know. With as many attacks as there have been lately, who knows who it could have been."

Joey rolled her eyes. "Okay, Matt, whatever you say, but I have bad news. You have to come with me and my dad pronto."

"Why? What happened?" Matt asked, frowning in concern.

"Its Chase. He's in the hospital." Joey admitted.

Matt's eyes widened. "What? Why? You've gotta be joking."

"I'm not. I went into his room to wake him up this morning, and... well, he wouldn't wake up. The doctors said its been happening a lot lately and they said that they assume a monster is doing it." Joey answered.

Matt bit his lip. "Lets go."

~PRDS~

Spencer was surprised when he saw Matt and Joey run down the hall in the hospital. He followed behind them and, when they arrived at the room they were going to, he looked through the window and saw Matt looking concerned at a young boy Spencer could assume was his brother, just by the resemblance. He watched them for a long moment until Matt saw him and angrily came out of the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Matt asked. "Don't you think we need some privacy?"

Spencer held his hands up in surrender. "Look, I wasn't trying to invade your privacy, it's just that the same thing happened to my brother."

"_My brother_ wasn't stabbed." Matt growled. "You have no idea what's going on."

Spencer was quiet for a long moment before he spoke in a small voice. "He's in a coma."

Matt was taken aback. "What? How did you know that?"

"My brother is the same way." Spencer whispered before gesturing the other way. "Come here."

Matt gestured to Joey so she knew he was going with Spencer before he walked through the hall and into another room where he saw a teen, older than both of hem, unconscious on the bed. He bit his lip and looked over at Spencer who was moving slowly towards his brother. He felt bad for the way he had reacted now.

"This is Reese, my older brother. I have a younger brother too, names Caleb, and he used to have a twin. He got hit by a car and died though. I know how it feels, Matt. Sometimes you just gotta let your feelings out. You need to talk to us. We known you for almost two months and we know hardly anything about you." Spencer looked over at him with a tear in his eye. "We've opened up to you, and you should do the same."

"Well, I..."

Spencer cut him off. "I know you probably aren't the type to do that, but..." He trailed off and sighed. He lifted up his arm and turned his wrists over for Matt to see. "I almost committed suicide a year ago. Now tell me something about you."

Matt was speechless. He was surprised that Spencer would open up to him, as he didn't seem like the type to trust people that easily. "I.. umm... started drinking after my mom and dad broke up. I almost died one night cause I drank way too much. My mom actually did commit suicide 6 months ago, I have no idea why, though."

Spencer sighed. "I'm sorry for what happened, Matt."

"I'm sorry too. I'm also sorry for how I reacted earlier. I shouldn't have acted like that." Matt put a hand on his shoulder. "I hope your brother gets better."

"Yours too." Spencer gave him a small smile. "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?" Matt asked.

"For opening up to me. I could tell that it wasn't easy for you." Spencer answered.

Suddenly, their morphers beeped. "Yeah?" Matt said.

_"Get to AD ASAP."_ Robin's worried voice flooded through the morpher.

"Why? What's going on?" Matt inquired.

_"It's Scott and James. Just hurry."_ Robin told him.

"We're at the hospital, though." Matt responded, looking over at Spencer with a worried look.

_"What? Who are you with?"_ Robin asked, shocked. "Who are you with?"

"Spencer. My brother is in a coma right now like a lot of others and I saw Spencer." Matt answered.

_"So are Scott and James! Some Zorima appeared and we were just fighting them and all of a sudden an alien shows up for five seconds and they drop to the floor unconscious!"_ Robin sounded beyond frantic now.

"Just hold on, we'll be there soon." Matt closed his morpher and the two ran out of the hospital.

~PRDS~

Spencer and Matt got there in record time and saw Robin and Jesse first, making them stop in their tracks. Robin was leaning into Jesse and seemed just a bit too friendly to be them.

"Guys? What are you doing?" Matt asked.

"Nothing!" Immediately Jesse moved away from Robin, causing her to fall to the floor. He grimaced and helped her up. "Sorry."

Matt and Spencer came closer to them, but Spencer didn't stop and walked right into the infirmary. Jesse and Robin cringed and followed, Matt a few steps behind them. Spencer was standing in between the two guys, who were both very pale and seemed weak. Spencer glanced at the others with incredibly worried looks. "The alien?"

Jesse nodded and stepped forward so he was standing closer to his friend. "Spence, they'll be okay."

"The same thing happened to Reese and Matt's brother. It slowly kills them. We have to find this alien." Spencer looked at Robin and Jesse angrily after a moment. "Why didn't you call us to help you guys in the battle?"

"It was only a handful of Zorima, the alien didn't even show up until we destroyed them all." Robin defended.

"Then why didn't you fight it?" Spencer asked.

"Well, we weren't morphed. Too many people were around." Jesse said. "We're gonna destroy this bastard the next time he appears, though."

"Rangers," Kyro addressed as he came into the room, carrying charts in his hands. "I have found out that this alien is Akkumoon, and this particular alien puts people into comas where they go into a deep dream like state. The catch, though, is that the dream slowly drain the person's life force, making Akkumoon stronger. Also..." He was cut off by the alarm. "Go, I will look over them."

The four remaining rangers ran past Kyro and made their way to the battle scene.

_~Dream~_

_Scott was confused. He was in a large, window-less and door-less room with many other people he didn't recognize. However, two people in particular caught his eye._

_"James! Reese!" He called out to the two. They both snapped their heads towards him and ran over. _

_"Scott, what has happened? I remember being in a battle and then we are here." James said. "And voices keep entering my mind."_

_"They sound like the others, right?" Scott asked, before looking to Reese who was giving them both a look. James nodded, then Scott said, "What?"_

_"Earlier, I heard Spencer talking to me. He said that he would save me because '[he] and [his] friends are rangers.'" Reese answered. "Are you ranger, Scott?"_

_Scott bit his lip and glanced over at James who was giving him a panicked look. Reese turned to James. "You too? Who are you, anyway?"_

_"That's James, our friend and.. the gold ranger." Scott admitted. "I'm the black, Robin is the pink, Jesse is the green, and Matt is the red."_

_"Matt?" Reese asked._

_"Our other friend," Scott explained quickly. "But, yeah, we're the rangers. You can't tell the others that you know, though. Don't even act like you know."_

_"How can I not act like it when my little brother is endangering himself all the time trying to save others? That worries me, especially because of everything that's happened."_

_"Look, I'll keep you updated, but you can't say anything to the others. Maybe Spencer, but no one else, okay? And I mean, no one." Scott told him._

_Reese sighed and nodded. "Alright." Suddenly, he was struck with a sharp pain where he had gotten stabbed and fell onto one knee. Scott immediately knelt down next to time. _

_"What's wrong?" Scott asked._

_"I don't know. I just feel weaker all of a sudden." Reese responded._

_Scott looked up to see people starting to drop like flies, James being one of them. He collapsed and groaned, rolling over to look at Scott who moved over to help him. "You gotta keep up, man. Don't let it get to you guys." He encouraged, pulling the two of them to their feet and supporting them. "We just gotta keep moving."_

~PRDS~

Back in reality, Matt's suit sparked as he was sent back by one of Akkumoon's bombs into Jesse. Jesse pushed him off hastily as Robin shot a laser at the alien, making the alien defend itself by putting up a pillow looking shield. The laser bounced off of the shield and hit Robin in the chest, sending her flying through the air. She would've hit the ground hard, if Jesse didn't catch her.

"You alright?" Jesse asked, holding her as she regained her bearings.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah.. yeah." She allowed him to help her to her feet and looked at the green ranger longingly. She and him had been trying to go on a secret date with him all day but they had been interrupted first by Nikki, then Mr. Bell, and finally the battles. They were both hoping for a date later, but if anything happened to anyone on the team, they couldn't just leave.

The two stood up together and both got out their swords and rushed forward, but as they slashed at the alien, their swords bounced off of the shield and made them drop them and the swords flew back and hit and stuck in a tree.

Akkumoon laughed and threw a bomb between them. Jesse took the brunt of the attack, but both of them were hit and flew back.

Spencer and Matt climbed to their feet and ran at Akkumoon, but he threw a different looking bomb towards them, but instead of exploding, it began to spray a white gas. At first, the two were confused at to why an alien would just spray gas at them, but they soon began to feel tired.

"It's knockout gas!" Matt pushed Spencer out of the way and jumped to the side. The two coughed to try to get it out of their system, but it was too late as they were already beginning to feel the effects of it. They felt lazy and lethargic as they stood and didn't really want to move.

"Guys, you alright?" Robin called over to them. She was helping Jesse up, and seemed worried about the guys.

Spencer and Matt looked at each other before looking back at the two. It was pretty obvious by the way they were acting that there was something going on. The two couldn't quite put their fingers on it, but they knew something was going on.

Suddenly, Akkumoon laughed loudly. "I'll put all of you to sleep forever!" He threatened.

Matt stumbled over to being in front of Akkumoon. "Tyranno Spirit!" The Tyrannosaurus spirit came out and tried to attack Akkumoon, but the shield he was using seemed to be indestructible as the spirit and Matt were thrown back.

"Oh my God." Robin gasped. "Our spirits have never lost before."

"Why don't we use more than one?" Jesse asked. "I mean, the two of us did that before and it worked better than just one."

"You're right. Spencer!" She called to the blue ranger, who was trying to help Matt to his feet. "We're gonna use our spirits. Come here."

Spencer pulled Matt to his feet and the four stood in front of Akkumoon. "Tyranno Spirit!"

"Stego Spirit!"

"Velociraptor Spirit!"

"Tricera Spirit!"

The four spirits went forward and attacked the alien, overpowering Akkumoon's shield and destroying the alien once and for all.

_~Dream~_

_At this point, the three boys were collapsed on the floor, gasping for air, and feeling very sickly and weak. _

_"So.. I.. guess.. this.. is.. it?" Scott choked out._

_"I.. assume.. so." James nodded weakly._

_"Agreed." Reese wearily closed his eyes for a moment, but cracked one back open when Scott shook him as best as he could._

_"Don't.. fall asleep." Scott ordered. _

_Suddenly, the room's walls, floors, and ceilings began to crack and fall apart. The three looked confused until a bright white light shown into the room._

_~End of Dream~_

Scott and James cracked open one eye at a time as Jesse and Robin walked into the infirmary. "Hey, nice to see you guys awake." Jesse commented.

"How are you guys feeling?" Robin asked as Kyro walked in.

"Weak." Both boys answered at the same time. They were pale and flushed, seemingly exhausted even though they were just asleep.

"You should feel that way for a bit." Kyro responded. "It's a side effect of what happened."

"Where are Matt and Spencer?" Scott asked.

"The hospital. Spencer's with Reese and Matt is with his younger brother, Chase." Robin answered.

"How are they doing?" Scott asked.

Jesse shrugged. "Spencer's parents called so I would guess that Reese is awake. He said that he might go home soon."

"Good for him." Robin smiled. "Now, we have to go."

"Where would you be going?" James asked.

"We're gonna hang out with our friends." Jesse answered as they walked out hastily without saying goodbye.

* * *

**Next time on Power Rangers Dino Squad: **Scott has a hard time dealing when he sees Eddy in town, and has a hard time deciding what to do when he's kidnapped along with others. Meanwhile, Spencer doesn't know that Reese is aware of his ranger status tries to hide it when Reese comes home and he has to leave for a battle soon after.

**I noticed I haven't been getting reviews a lot lately, and I hope you guys have the time to leave even a one-worder. I write faster with reviews because it encourages me. Now, I know you guys are reading it, so I hope for a review. Without reviews, I have no idea if you guys like it or not. Please just leave a review!**


	11. Ep 11: Taken

**Mason Finley is portrayed by Leo Howard**

**Andrew Walker is portrayed by Liam Hemsworth**

**Kristi Aya is portrayed by Bella Thorne**

**Alice Walker is portrayed by Chloe Grace Mortez**

**Damon Walker is portrayed by Chris Hemsworth**

* * *

Scott woke up in a cold sweat, breathless from his dream. He occasionally got a dream about the day he was rejected as a friend from Eddy. Once, the first time he had the dream, he had woken up screaming, but refused to tell anyone about it. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was 5 am, and every time after this dream, he could never bring himself to fall back asleep.

He sat up and climbed tiredly out of bed, pulling on a plain black t-shirt and walking out of his room. He figured he would switch his pajama bottoms out for jeans right before breakfast, something he always did.

He climbed the stairs and came out onto the roof. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, painting the sky a calming orange and yellow. He stared out and admired it's beauty for a few moments before he heard a voice. James' voice to be exact.

"Scott? What are you doing out here this early? You usually do not awaken this early, as I have noticed." James said as he walked forward, joining him at the edge of the roof.

Scott glanced over at the gold ranger and contemplated answering the question truthfully. James knew nothing about him, and it would be slightly awkward revealing this to him. "I just had a bad dream. It's nothing."

"Are you sure? It seems like there is more on your mind." James told him. Scott looked visibly shaken up and seemed weary about telling him why. "I promise I will not tell anyone. I always keep my promises."

Scott sighed. "I just had a dream about my ex-friend who I told something to that he hates me for."

"What did you tell him?" James inquired.

Scott looked James in the eye before he spoke. "I told him that I... Umm.. don't like girls." He answered vaguely.

"Robin is a female. You do not like her?" James looked severely confused.

"No, not like that. I don't like dating girls." Scott clarified.

James raised his eyebrows at the black ranger. It's not that he didn't support homosexuality, but Scott didn't look at all like he would be gay. "I see, however, I do not understand the problem with it."

Scott smiled and nodded in agreement. "Exactly, but, Eddy always found something wrong with it, I guess. He just didn't like it, plain and simple."

The two sat there in silence before Scott broke it. "So what are you doing up at 5 am?" He asked.

James shrugged. "I have always woken up this early in the day. It has given me more time to train and perfect my fighting."

Scott nodded. "I get it. I mean, we all could use a bit more practice."

~PRDS~

"Where are Scott and James?" Robin inquired as she noticed the two were not at breakfast yet. Before anyone could answer her question, however, the two walked in, both fully dressed, and they sat down. "Where were you guys?"

Scott smiled. "We were training and ran a bit late." He looked around. "Spencer leave already?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah. Reese is getting discharged today and Spencer needed to help him out."

Scott nodded in understanding. He suddenly remembered that Reese knew about their secret and he had promised to tell him if anything happened. "Is he coming back to school?" Scott asked after a moment.

"Not for a few days." Robin answered.

"Yeah, but when he does, Spencer's not gonna let him out of his sight." Jesse responded.

"No kidding." Scott agreed.

~PRDS~

As soon as they got back to the house, Spencer jumped out of the backseat and hurriedly made his way around to the other side, pulling his younger brother, Caleb out first and handing him off to his mom before offering a hand to Reese.

"Spence, I can get out of car by myself." Reese insisted, however, he had been wincing often since they left and it gave him away.

"No way, let me give you a hand." Spencer gently took Reese's arm and once he was on the edge of the seat, he eased him out of the car. Immediately, Spencer pulled Reese's arm around his shoulders and put his arm around his waist, careful of his injury, and steered him inside and helped him onto the couch. Spencer stood in front of him, not knowing what to do now.

"You need anything? Are you hungry? Cold?" Spencer asked. Reese leaned back and winced. "You alright?"

Reese chuckled. "Spencer, I'm okay." He lifted up the edge of a blanket for him to see. "If I was cold, I have this. If I needed some food, I would get up and get some. I am fine." He told him with a smile. "Thanks for the offer, though."

Spencer sat down beside his brother. "I just wanna make sure. I mean, it's your first time home since the accident and anyway, you're not supposed to be up and around."

"Too much. If I'm in pain, I'll stop whatever I'm doing." Reese assured him.

"Reese, you're probably in pain right now." Spencer said, raising an eyebrow.

Reese nodded. "Well, what do you expect? I was stabbed with a sword two months ago. Of course I'm still in pain."

Spencer took out a pill bottle and offered it to him. "Do you need a painkiller?"

"The doctor gave me one when he gave that to you guys." Reese said, snatching it out of his hands.

Spencer out his hands up in surrender. "Jeez."

"Look, I just don't feel comfortable..." He trailed off, looking off to the side.

Spencer sighed. "Comfortable seeing me holding a bottle of pills. I know." He finished for him. "I'm sorry, Reese. Seeing you laying in the hospital made me realize what it was like for you when I was in there and I'm really sorry."

Reese shook his head and turned back to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "No, I'm sorry. I should've paid more attention back then. If I did, maybe I could've prevented it."

"Reese, it's not your fault." Spencer assured him right when his morpher beeped. He looked to his brother who was looking at him expectantly.

"You gonna get that, Spence?" Reese asked.

"Uhh... Yeah. I'll be back." Spencer nodded quickly before he ran out of the house.

~PRDS~

Scott was walking to school alone that morning as he had forgotten something at AD and was forced to go back and get it. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks by what he saw.

"Eddy?" He whispered under his breath, and he knew it was him. Same hair, same eyes, same everything, just older. He was walking into Sol Valley High. Scott knew he had seen someone who looked like him a couple times around school, but now he was positive that it was him.

He quickly ran behind the building and breathed in deeply, remembering everything about his old friend. He felt a few stray tears make their way down his face as he slid down the wall and hit the back of his head on it.

"I'm so stupid. How could I have thought I would never see him again? How could I have been so ignorant?" He put his head in his hands as his morpher beeped.

He stood up and ran away quickly to the battle sight.

~PRDS~

The rangers had all met on the way there and now stood in front of Doronbosu as he was sending Zorima away with people.

"Rangers! Its so great to finally meet you!" Doronbosu cackled evilly. "Have you come to play?"

"In your dreams. Ready?" Matt said.

"Ready."

"Dino Squad, Power Up!"

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power of the Parasaurolophus!" Scott sounded dejected, even as he did this.

"Power of the Stegosaurus!"

"Power of the Velociraptor!"

"Power of the Triceratops!"

"Power of the Pterodactyl!"

The six drew their weapons and ran forward just as Zorima stepped in front of the alien. Scott, Spencer, Jesse, and Robin were fighting the Zorima while James and Matt rushed through the crowd of foot soldiers and made a beeline for Doronbosu.

Jesse and Robin were back to back, slashing at the Zorima in front of them. Robin was suddenly pulled forward by one, which allowed her to destroy more in the process. Jesse was struck in the back and thrown down, causing many Zorima to come up to him and surround him, leaving him with only his sword to defend himself.

"Jesse!" Robin cried as she slammed two Zorima together and ran forward. She pulled a few off of him and blasted the rest. He helped him up. "Are you alright?" She asked, worried for his wellbeing.

He nodded. "I'm fine, trust me."

The two pointed their blasters at more Zorima, and blasted them.

Scott and Spencer, meanwhile, were having their own problems. Spencer was pinned down, like Jesse was, and Scott was being held by Zorima. The problem was: Scott wasn't fighting back. He seemed in denial and slightly traumatized.

"Scott! I could use a bit of help!" Spencer called over to him as a Zorima held it's sword threateningly at his neck.

Seeing as Scott wasn't going to help him, Spencer kneed the Zorima, throwing it off of him and into others, and flipped up, into the air and then landed on his feet in the middle of them. He spun around with his blaster and destroyed the ones around him before grabbing his sword and running over to help Scott.

He took out his sword and began fighting off the multiple Zorima surrounding the black ranger, but Scott didn't even try to help. He seemed lost in thought. Spencer pulled the remain Zorima away from his friend and blasted them out of existence.

"Scott? Are you alright?" Spencer asked as the black ranger fell to his knees. "What's wrong?" He began to pull Scott to his feet when something threw him off balance, sending him and Scott crashing to the floor.

Doronbosu was standing over them menacingly. Spencer looked over, seeing Matt and James demorphed and being dragged away from the battle by Zorima.

"What are you doing to them?" Spencer growled as threateningly as he could. "Let them go."

"Don't worry. You can have them back once you destroy me and find out where I'm taking them." Doronbosu answered with a smirk. "That is, if you can do either of those before I destroy you."

Spencer then glanced over to Robin and Jesse, who still had their hands full with Zorima. He looked back over at Scott, who was now staring up at Doronbosu, almost blankly. "Scott." Spencer said, shaking in the black ranger slightly.

"What's wrong with him?" Doronbosu laughed. "Have a defective teammate, blue ranger?"

Spencer kicked Doronbosu's legs out and sent him to the ground before he got up and stood over him with his blaster in hand. However, Spencer didn't have the blaster trained on the alien anymore. The alien had disappeared into thin air.

"Where is...?" Spencer was cut off by a harsh blow to the ribs as Doronbosu reappeared. Spencer groaned and forced himself to look back up at him. "What the hell?" He muttered through gritted teeth.

"You rangers didn't know I could turn invisible, did you?"

Spencer was in pain, but pushed through it and blasted Doronbosu back as he came too close to him.

"Help!" Robin's voice was heard as she was getting dragged away by Zorima. She was unmorphed. Jesse, who was still morphed, caled out to her, but he was being held back by Zorima.

Doronbosu, on the other hand, seemed to have a severe burn on his face, even for an alien, and stood up, holding half of his face. "I need to take care of my wounds. I'll be back rangers."

He and the Zorima disappeared. Jesse demorphed and pounded the ground very hard with his fist, unfortunately making him cry out in pain when he hit the wrong spot.

Spencer and Scott demorphed next and Spencer was giving Scott a look.

~PRDS~

"What were you thinking?" Kyro scolded Scott as he was wrapping Jesse's wrist in bandages. "Three of the rangers got captured and these two are hurt."

"We can still fight." Spencer retorted as he pulled his shirt on over the wrapping on his chest. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it back on as well. "Call if anything happens. I gotta get back."

"Alright. Be back before 11." Kyro told him as he opened the door.

"No problem." Spencer nodded, closing the door behind him.

"You," He said, looking at Jesse. "Are not fighting with that hand."

"What? It can't be that bad." Jesse said, pulling his wrist away from Kyro and turned it, making a burst of pain climb up his arm. "Or not. What happened?"

"You hit these two knuckles," He told him, pointing to the pinky and ring finger knuckles. "And if you hit those two hard, it can cause a broken wrist."

"No way. You've got to be kidding, right?" Jesse asked as Kyro finally finished wrapping his wrist tightly.

"No. I'll put the cast on later." Kyro answered, before walking over to Scott. "You have to fight. I don't care how upset you are today, you're fighting."

"Kyro, I..."

"Don't 'Kyro' me. What you did was unacceptable." He shook his head. "Do you guys wanna hear the list of people I got so far?"

"List of people?" Scott asked, looking confused.

"If you were paying attention to the battle, people were getting kidnapped. Now, here's what I got so far. Matt, James, and Robin, obviously, and I got few others too. Namely Mason Finley, Andrew Walker, Kristi Aya, and Edward Stone, but that's only from your school. Do you know any of them?" He inquired, noticing how Scott's head snapped up as he said that.

"Edward Stone." Scott nodded. "He used to be my best friend and he dumped me because I'm gay. I just saw him for the first time since then today."

They were silent for a minute before Jesse spoke up to change the subject. "Mason and Kristi are dating. They're cool, I guess. Andrew is Mr. Walker's younger brother and Alice's older brother. I don't know any of them too well, but I've met them."

Kyro nodded and turned to Scott. "Is that why you were like that? Because of Edward?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I hope that doesn't jeopardize the mission, because you're gonna have to save him with the others."

"What?" Scott asked, looking almost offended. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Your job is to save people, not letting your feelings about them get in the way of that. If you can't do that, then you're not meant to be a ranger." Kyro told him.

~PRDS~

When Spencer got back to his house, he noticed that his parent's car was gone and so was Caleb, meaning Reese was home alone. He walked into the house and saw that Reese wasn't on the couch.

"Reese?" He asked, hoping for an answer.

"In the kitchen." Reese's voice answered.

Spencer walked into the kitchen, seeing Reese making a sandwich on the counter. He was standing and seemed stable on his feet, but Spencer was concerned he might collapse. "Hey, Spence, what's up? That was a long phone call." He gave Spencer a look that he couldn't read.

"Yeah, I had to grab something for my friend. What are you doing?" Spencer asked.

Reese smirked. "Uhh.. making a sandwich. What does it look like?"

Spencer shrugged slightly. "You feeling alright?"

Reese sighed and rolled his eyes. "Spencer, you were gone for 45 minutes. Nothing's gonna happened to me. I'm okay."

"I just wanted to make sure." Spencer told him, leaning against the counter. He leaned in too fast and bumped his injured ribs on it and winced. Reese now looked concerned.

"You okay, Spence?" Reese asked. "Did something happen?"

"Reese, did you hear what I told you when you were unconscious a few days ago?" Spencer asked instead of answering.

Reese sighed and bit his lip. "If you're asking if I heard that you were the blue ranger, then yeah, I did." Spencer gave a sheepish smile as Reese continued. "And in the dream world, in the midst of people, I bumped into Scott and your new friend James, and they told me everything. So yeah, I know."

Spencer breathed out in relief. "Great, now I don't have to hide it from you. I just came back from a battle."

"I guessed that." Reese nodded. "Did you get hurt?"

Spencer nodded and pulled up his shirt slightly to reveal the bandages to his brother. "Spence." He said worriedly.

"It's okay. Just some bruised ribs. Should be healed up in a few days." Spencer assured him. "Don't worry about me. You need to worry about yourself right now."

"How could I not worry, Spencer? You're a power ranger. You risk your life daily."

"Weekly, actually."

"Whatever. It doesn't stop me from worrying." Reese said. "You're my little brother. I have to worry you."

Spencer gave him a small smile as the two embraced. They broke apart a few moments later and Reese patted Spencer's arm. "No matter how much I worry, I know you're doing good. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Reese. I thought I should tell you that I live with the other rangers, too, but I'll come over everyday, keep you posted."

"Thanks Spence."

~PRDS~

The alarm beeped in AD, alerting Scott to the location of the people. "You found them?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow at Kyro.

"Yes. I sent the location to your morpher. Go, and don't let your feelings get in the way of saving the people." Kyro warned him.

"I wont." Scott nodded as he ran out of AD and to the location. Spencer met him outside of the cave they arrived at.

"It's always a cave." Spencer commented.

"No kidding." Scott nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Dino Squad, Power Up!"

"Power of the Parasaurolophus!"

"Power of the Stegosaurus!"

The two drew their sword and nodded to each other. "Let's go."

They went in carefully, making sure not to make too much noise so they could get the people out before they fought. However, as usual, luck wasn't on their side and they were spotted by Doronbosu. Half of his face was still scorched and blackened.

"You and your defective friend again? You will feel my wrath this time, blue ranger!" Doronbosu promised, lunging for Spencer. Scott interfered and blasted Doronbosu out of the cave to make it safer for the captured people.

They rushed at Doronbosu as he did the same to them but Doronbosu caught them and pushed them back before flipping them into the air and onto the ground. Suddenly, Zorima came out of the cave and began advancing on the two downed rangers. Jesse, who wasn't supposed to be there, jumped up and landed in front of the two, but not before kicking a Zorima down.

"Jesse, what are you doing? Your wrist is broken, you shouldn't be fighting!" Scott said. Jesse was now sporting a white cast that went stopped just before his elbow.

"I can fight with one arm." Jesse smirked before whipping out his morpher. "Dino Squad, Power Up! Power of the Velociraptor!"

While Jesse took care of the Zorima, Scott and Spencer pulled themselves up and advanced on Doronbosu. Doronbosu quickly ran over and grabbed Scott's arm, tripping him to make him fall, and holding his arm behind his back. He kicked out Spencer's feet as well, making him crash hard into the ground.

He picked up Scott above his head and threw him into a nearby tree. He picked up Spencer by the leg and spun around before throwing him into Scott, who was just getting up. The two boys crashed to the ground and laid on the ground for a few moments, wincing every once and a while.

Jesse pushed a Zorima to the ground and did a one handed cartwheel over him, kicking down two Zorima in the process. He swung his left hand into a Zorima's chest, throwing it back into a few others.

Suddenly, another one grabbed him and forced him to the ground. Fighting the Zorima alone and with one hand was getting harder by the minute as they surrounded him and began to bring their swords down. Jesse put his arms up, left above the right, and caught the swords. He gasped in pain as the swords hit, causing his left arm and push back on his broken wrist.

He kicked up at a few of them and hit some on his left by swinging his fist out at their legs. His right wrist screamed in protest as what he did let the Zorima's swords to dig into his wrist a bit. He turned to the side and kicked the rest of their feet out before making his way to his feet.

Scott then crouched down and tackled the alien's legs, forcing both of them into the ground as Scott pounded on the burnt side of his face. The alien turned invisible, and Scott was confused.

Jesse helped Spencer up and the two ran over and pulled Scott off of the aground and stood together with their blasters trained in different directions.

Suddenly, he appeared in Spencer's line of view. Spencer shot a blast out at him, but he disappeared before it reached him.

He then appeared in Jesse's direction. The green ranger didn't hesitate to blast him, but he disappeared again. The recoil of the blast made Jesse gasp in pain and fall on one knee as the pain in his wrist flared up even worse.

Doronbosu appeared in front of Scott, but again he disappeared as Scott fired at him.

"He's just playing a game with us. We have to outsmart him." Spencer whispered to them as Jesse stood back up, cradling his wrist to his chest.

Spencer and Jesse watched their sides, and didn't see Doronbosu appear behind them. Scott sensed the impending danger and quickly flipped up above Spencer and Jesse, and fired at the unsuspecting alien. Doronbosu exploded and Jesse and Spencer gaped at the black ranger.

"How did you know he was gonna be there?" Jesse asked.

"He had appeared in every direction except that one. He wasn't going to appear in front of one of us again, especially knowing that we wouldn't hesitate to destroy him." Scott answered proudly. "Lets go free the people. I can see their families already coming around."

The two looked and saw that he was right. Families were coming around to the area looking at them and began asking various questions as the three walked past them.

"Stay here." Spencer ordered, disguising his voice in case anyone he knew was there. "We'll get your relatives and friends out as quickly as possible. The other rangers are inside right now trying to get them out."

"Stay in front to make sure no one interferes." Scott whispered to him. He nodded and Scott and Jesse ran into the cave and immediately went to the large cage keeping them in.

Jesse threw the key to Scott from where he found it and Scott opened the door, letting many people run out from the cave. Robin immediately rushed over to Jesse, seeing him holding his wrist in pain. "Are you alright?" He nodded.

Matt and James walked out slowly, both sporting injuries from the fight. "Guys, morph. It'll be suspicious if they see you walking out with us."

"Yeah, but wont they notice that we just appeared out of nowhere?" Matt asked.

"No, Spencer told them the other rangers were inside trying to get the people out." Jesse told them.

The three nodded. "Dino Squad, Power Up!"

They walked out of the cave and met Spencer. They all looked around at the people they recognized. Mason and Kristi were talking together. Mason had almost shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes while Kristi had long ginger colored hair and brown eyes. They kissed and waved to the rangers in appreciation.

The rangers then looked at Andrew, Alice, and Damon Walker. They all had blonde hair and blue eyes, but Andrew was the only one with actual short hair while Alice and Damon had medium length hair. They were hugging before they walked up to the rangers.

"Thank you, rangers, for saving my brother." Damon said gratefully.

"It was no problem. It's all in a days work." Matt told him. Damon nodded and lead his siblings away as Scott spotted Eddy walking away from the battle scene, looking shaken.

~PRDS~

An hour later, while the rangers had gone home, Scott walked to the park where he had told Eddy everything and had been yelled at for it. He sat down on the same swing, despite him being a bit too large to actually swing on it.

"Scott? Scott Thomas?" Scott froze at hearing this voice. It was Eddy's voice.

Scott looked at him. He was standing a little ways away from him, still looking shaken up about everything. He had a black eye and a cut on his lip, making him think that he had fought back when the Zorima captured him.

"Edward." Scott said, not knowing what else to say. He remember Eddy not wanting him to cal him by his nickname, but that was always how he spoke of him.

"What are you doing here?" Eddy asked, avoiding Scott's eyes.

"Free country; I can sit where I want." Scott answered simply. He wasn't angry, but he wanted Eddy to know how much he had hurt him. "What happened to you?"

Eddy was quiet for a moment before he answered. "The alien kidnapped me and I was saved by the Power Rangers an hour ago."

"Alright." Scott really had nothing else to say. "I have to go. I'll see you at school."

"Not really. I'm moving. My parents don't think it's safe here, but the Power Rangers keep us save, right?" Eddy gave him a look he couldn't decipher and he frowned.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"I heard the black ranger talking, and I could tell it was you." Eddy said, not accusingly.

Scott rolled his eyes. "It's not me."

"It is, and I wanted to thank you and tell you that I'm not going to tell anyone your secret." Eddy assured him.

"It's not, and even if I was the black ranger, I wouldn't trust you not to tell." Scott said. "Bye."

Eddy nodded silently and sat down on the swing. "Bye, Scott."

* * *

**Next time on Power Rangers Dino Squad: **Matt's father gets a new girlfriend that makes him wary of leaving his father alone, but when he finds out she's a past ranger, he gives her the yellow ranger morpher to help them defeat a difficult monster, but the catch? She can only morph one time. Meanwhile, Spencer keeps a close eye on Reese now that he's back in school.


	12. Ep 12: A Temporary Ranger

A/N: This was a requested chapter for **Emolichic1**. If anyone has a request for a chapter, please leave it in the review box and I will see how well that would work out. Oh, and if you were unaware, the actors for the five main Dino Charge rangers were revealed at Power Morphicon and can be found on the Power Rangers wikia page. Now, without further ado, here's Episode 12.

* * *

This day had nothing special or significant about it, so Matt was confused when his father called him at 6:30 in the morning on a Sunday. He groaned and hit the 'decline' button before rolling over in bed and trying to fall back to sleep. Unfortunately, his father was persistent and called again.

Matt growled, rolling back over and answering the phone. "Dad, I'm trying to sleep. It's 6 in the morning."

_"Oh, come on. This can't be the first time you've woken up this early." _His dad laughed.

"Not on a Sunday." Matt retorted. "What do you want?"

_"That's no way to talk to your father, Matthew. Ah, I'm just kidding you. I want you to come over." _Stan said.

Matt groaned loudly and put his face in his pillow before answering. "Why?"

_"Because, Sport, I have a date.. well, sort of. Basically, I'm having breakfast with my friend who's a woman." _Stan told him. _"And I told her I would bring you."_

"On a 'sort of' date? I'd rather not." Matt muttered.

_"Come, Matt, it'll be fun and it's not really a date. You'll see. Meet me at IHOP in an hour." _Before Matt could respond, he dad hung up. He threw his phone to the ground and got out of bed. He walked over to the closet, grabbed his clothes, and walked over to his bathroom.

~PRDS~

"What if it doesn't work? What if someone sees us?" Robin questioned nervously, looking around Jesse's room to make sure no one was inside.

"You're overreacting." Jesse assured her as he came out of the bathroom without a shirt on. He shook out his wet hair like a dog before going over to his dresser, looking for a shirt to wear. "No one else is going to the movies, besides, it'll be dark in the theater." When he didn't get a response, he stood up straight and turned around, smirking at his girlfriend. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Robin blinked a few times and shook her head. "Sorry."

Jesse rolled his eyes playfully. "Like I'd be mad that my girlfriend is checking me out."

"Back to the subject, what if someone sees us?" Robin asked.

"You can't live your life based on 'what if's, just live in the heat of the moment. Like this," He put down the shirt he had grabbed while she was talking and picked her up, kissing her passionately on the lips before setting her back onto the ground.

Robin smiled widely. "I like that."

"I bet you do." He smirked, pulling the shirt over his head before smoothing out his hair. "And besides, you shouldn't be worried. It's 6am, who's gonna be up?"

"James."

"Besides him and anyway, what are you so afraid of? I mean, they're our best friends, and I thought most girlfriends and boyfriends were proud of having each other, I know I am." Jesse persisted.

"I don't think I can do this." Robin shook her head, beginning to pace. "Maybe we shouldn't be dating in the first place, I mean, we're _us_."

Jesse made a face. "Us? Yeah, I know."

Robin shook her head, exasperated. "No! I mean, all these years we've hated each other and now we're dating? That's not normal."

"Well, Robin, you don't..."

"No, I can't do this anymore."

"Robin..."

"We're breaking up." Robin said, pushing him away as he reached out for her. She walked hastily for the door, but stopped and turned around, seeing how hurt he looked. "I'm sorry." She opened the door, and walked out, leaving Jesse heartbroken and alone in his room.

~PRDS~

An hour later, Matt waited outside of IHOP for his father. Someone put their hands on his shoulders, and Matt had to mentally resist flipping him over, especially since he knew it was his dad.

"Dad, don't scare me like that." He muttered, turning back to him with embarrassment as a woman laughed from a little ways away. She began to walk towards them as Stan let go of Matt's shoulders and walked towards her, taking her by the shoulders and bringing her closer. She had shoulder length light brown hair, blue eyes, and a petite stature.

"Matt, this is my friend, Ms. Oliver." Stan introduced.

She put her hand out and Matt shook it, but not before noticing a ring on her finger. "Please, call me Kim."

"Nice to meet you." Matt nodded to her.

Stan put his arms around the two. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Kim laughed.

After ordering, Stan and Kim were conversing openly, with Matt being quiet. He noticed the way Kim was looking at him out of the corner of her eye, and it made him uneasy. Stan looked over at Matt and stood up. "Kim, could you excuse us for a second?"

"Umm... Sure."

Matt gave him a confused look, but stood up and followed his father to the restrooms. Stan checked to make sure no one else was in there before speaking. "Isn't she great?"

Matt shrugged. "I guess, but dad, you do know that 'Miss' Oliver is actually Mrs. Oliver, right?"

"What?"

"She has a wedding ring on her finger." Matt told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well that's disappointing, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Look, you were being a bit quiet, and I think you should be more open with us. It makes me fell like you're hiding something."

Matt mentally cringed, but said nothing on the matter. "What if she's hiding something?"

Stan was taken aback. "What? Matt, what are you trying to say?"

"I don't trust her, so I want to be with you whenever you hang out with her." Matt said. He didn't like the way Kim had given him a few looks, especially when she was eying his morpher, which was sticking out of his pocket until he forced it down.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Matt. If you must, you must, but I don't see what your problem is."

"I can't tell you. Maybe another time."

~PRDS~

A day passed, and Matt was growing more suspicious of Kim. He had began to notice her all that day, everywhere he went, except AD, oddly enough. The next morning, Matt trudged his way into the kitchen tiredly. He had looked up Kim a bit the night before and had found some interesting information.

When he got into the kitchen, ready to tell the others, he notice they were already busy. Spencer was rushing around to try and meet his brother before school, Scott was talking with James about who knows what, and Robin and Jesse were eating and it seemed as though they were avoiding each other.

"What's going on?" He asked, taking his place at the table.

The others, besides Spencer, looked at him and stopped what they were doing. "Talking." Scott answered simply.

"Not you two. I mean, why is Jesse and Robin acting like they are and why is Spencer rushing around?" Matt asked.

"I don't know about them, but Spencer's trying to meet with his brother before school so he can help him out today." Scott answered.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded as he grabbed his backpack from him chair. "It's Reese's first day back since the incident. I have to help him out. Bye guys."

"Bye." The rangers all said.

"So what about you two?" Matt asked, looking between Robin and Jesse.

"Nothing." Robin snapped, standing up and storming out of the room.

"That didn't look like nothing." Matt narrowed his eyes at the green ranger, but he didn't respond. He merely pushed the food on his plate around with his fork sadly.

~PRDS~

"Reese!" Spencer called, catching up to him just before he left.

Reese smiled at his brother and waved with his free hand. "Hey, Spence."

"Here, let me get that." He took his brother's backpack and reached for the binder he was holding, but Reese pulled it away.

"Spencer, you gotta let me do something." Reese laughed, though he was serious. "Can I have my backpack back?"

"Did the doctors clear you to lift heavy objects?" Spencer asked wearily. He really didn't want his brother doing anything but resting, but he knew he wasn't gonna get his way.

"It's hardly heavy, but he said I can lift things under 50 pounds until I feel ready." Reese nodded. Spencer sighed and gave in, handing him his backpack. "Thank you."

"If I see one sign of pain, I'm taking that bag." Spencer told him as they walked down the street.

"Alright, Spencer." Reese nodded.

"Hi." A woman stepped in front of them, making them stop in their tracks. Spencer, being the blue ranger and a brother, stepped slightly in front of Reese. The woman had light brown hair and blue eyes; she was probably in her late 30s.

"Hello." Spencer looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to talk.

"You two go to Sol Valley High, right?" The two nodded slowly. "Good, I'm Kim, and I'm looking for Matthew Poole, do either of you know him?"

Spencer was hesitant, but answered anyway. "Umm.. a bit, why?"

"I'm a friend of his father's, I was making sure he was okay. He is okay, right?" Kim asked.

Spencer raised an eyebrow and glanced at his brother before turning back to her and nodding. "Yeah, he's fine. Look, we have to go."

"Alright, bye." The two walked pasted her and didn't hear her mutter under her breath, "Spencer and Reese."

~PRDS~

"Matt!" Spencer called at lunch as he saw the red ranger sitting alone at a table. He had left his brother with his girlfriend, Aria, while he went to find Matt. Scott came over just then, dragging Jesse and Robin behind him. James was walking behind them and sat down next to Matt as Spencer did the same on the other side of the red ranger.

"Spencer, weren't you staying with your brother today?" Scott questioned, making Jesse and Robin sit down on opposite sides of him.

Spencer nodded. "Well, yeah, but he's with his girlfriend, so here I am." He turned to Matt. "This woman — I think her name is Kim — came up to me and Reese this morning asking about you. Does she know? 'Cause she seemed kinda suspicious, especially when she comes up to a ranger and someone who knows about it."

"A woman came up to me this morning as well. I was late for school, and she caught up to me and asked me about you as well, Matt." James said.

Matt's face set into a deep frown. "She's getting too close for my liking. I'm going to confront her about it the next time I see her." Suddenly, his phone beeped.

**Hey, son, you wanna come and hang with me and Kim after school? You can bring your girlfriend. **His father texted.

**Nikki's not in town right now, dad. Her grandmother is sick and she's helping out, but I will come if I'm free. **Matt texted back before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Scott asked.

"My dad. He wants me to hang out with him and Kim." Matt answered.

"So, Kim is really your dad's girlfriend?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, she's my dad's friend. She's married." Matt answered.

"Well, that's a new one, but alright." Scott nodded skeptically.

~PRDS~

A while later, the rangers all had to sneak out of class to get to a battle. They came to a stop, seeing a very dangerous looking alien standing in front of them. He laughed, hearing them coming.

"Rangers, so nice to finally meet you. I am the Ferocious Knight D, and your end." He smiled fiercely, showing all of his razor sharp teeth.

"We wont let you win, D!" Matt yelled.

"Yeah, Deboss won't win this round or the war!" Robin exclaimed.

"Deboss? Ha! I don't work for Deboss, I work for myself." D laughed at them before unsheathing his sword and holding it towards them. They gasped at the shear size of it. It was 4 feet long with both sides serrated and sharp.

Kim's sharp blue eyes watched them from a distance, and she knew they were about to morph.

"Dino Squad, Power Up!"

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power of the Parasaurolophus!"

"Power of the Stegosaurus!"

"Power of the Velociraptor!"

"Power of the Triceratops!"

"Power of the Pterodactyl!"

_More rangers than I thought, but okay. _Kim thought as she watched them charge into battle. She remembered her days as a ranger, and despite how excited she was to be a professional gymnast, she was sad to see her days as a ranger end.

The six Dino Squad rangers still had time until they had to give it up, and while they may not be enjoying themselves now, they would miss it after it was over. Kim sure did. Sometimes she even wished she could still be a ranger, but she knew it was nearly impossible, but not completely. Kim knew there was a slight possibility of this battle going wring, or Matt finding out who she was, or both.

Meanwhile, the Dino Squad rangers weren't having the easiest time fighting D. D grabbed Matt as he came at him and flung him into a nearby car with ease, smashing the top and the windshield. Matt groaned and held his shoulder, which was bleeding from a shard of glass lodged into it.

Scott and Jesse ran forward next, Jesse jumping up and flipping off of Scott's shoulder, bringing his sword down at D, but D caught it on his sword and threw him to the side. Scott blasted him, making him fall back a bit, but D recovered quickly and slashed Scott with his sword. Scott fell back and held his chest, which was beginning to bleed.

_Nothing has been strong enough to make me bleed through the suit. _Scott looked up at him in shock, just as Spencer barreled into D, tackling the alien to the ground, and beginning to punch him. D brought one of his legs up and threw Spencer off with a surprisingly immense force, throwing him through a nearby convenience store window.

Robin and James ran up next, feeling none too enthusiastic, with their blasters in hand. They blasted him to the ground, but it only fazed in for a few seconds before he got back up and laughed at them. "You guys sure got some fire power." He laughed. "But mine is better."

Suddenly, his sword doubled into a sword, with the tip turning into what looked like a dragon's head with and open mouth. The two exchanged confusion and horrified looks through their visors before turning back with their blasters held up defensively.

"You're blasters won't defend you against this." D laughed.

He fired a powerful blast that they countered with a shot from each of their blasters. Unfortunately, D's blaster proved to be more powerful than their blasters combined, and threw them 50 yards away, the force pushing them hard enough into the ground to make them demorph.

Kim, being herself, had to mentally force herself not to help them. She knew that if she did, she risked blowing her cover and causing more danger for the team.

Jesse resisted the urge to help Robin, and instead forced himself up and threw himself at D.

Robin watched him worriedly, and despite wanting to get up, couldn't as her injuries were preventing her. She felt bad for what she had done, and longed for him, but was still nervous of what others thought.

Jesse meanwhile was pushed back and slashed in the chest three times before being kicked in the head while already demorphed. He collapsed to the floor like a rag-doll and Robin screamed in terror.

Matt saw this scene and pushed himself up with his uninjured hand, but was weak from blood loss and lost his footing, ending up falling off of the car. He groaned in pain and pushed himself up again. His vision blurred and swam sickeningly as he stumbled forward.

D laughed and pushed him down, forcing the glass even deeper into his shoulder, making him cry out loudly in pain.

"You rangers are pathetic; hardly worth my time. Next time, you won't be so lucky, rangers." D disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the rangers to themselves.

Kim, who had been hiding behind the convenience store Spencer had gotten thrown into, ran back and disappeared into the shadows.

James was the first one to pull himself up, helping Robin up with him. The two walked slowly over to Scott, who had finally demorphed, and pulled him to his feet as well. Robin held him up while James pulled Matt to his feet as the red ranger demorphed as well.

Matt blinked away the blurry vision to help his team and walked over to Scott and Robin, taking the black ranger from her and letting him lean on him. Matt could tell Scott was worse off than him, but as far as he could see, Jesse was most definitely the most injured.

James and Robin both hurried over to the green ranger, seeing as though he was losing a lot of blood through three gashes on his chest and a bloody mark on the back of his head from where he head collided with the concrete after being kicked in the head by D.

James and Robin pulled him up and held his arms around their shoulders. His limp body was dangling between them, and with their injuries as well, the three weren't moving fast, but they were trying as fast as possible.

"Where's Spencer?" Scott asked weakly.

He and Matt turned back to look at the convenience store where they saw Reese pulling an injured, but conscious, Spencer out of the store. The rangers looked on in shock, except for Scott and James who exchanged worried glances.

"Does he know?" Robin asked, looking at Scott who was trying to avoid being questioned.

"He heard Spencer say something to him and that led to James and I telling him about it, but it's fine. He's trustworthy." Scott defended.

Reese helped Spencer over to the others and grimaced. "You guys don't look too good."

"No shit." Scott breathed out. "You look better though."

"I would think so." Reese smiled. "So, where's this command center of yours? 'Cause I'm thinking we have to go there to get your injuries treated."

"Wait, you're gonna come?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"You guys can barely walk, I have to help out in some way. Tell me where to go." Reese said.

~PRDS~

"You shouldn't have done that." Spencer told his brother as he rubbed his aching limbs. "You're not supposed to lift more than 50 pounds. I'm pretty sure you helping everyone in after we collapsed right outside is not 50."

Reese winced, holding his hand over his side. He sat down in a chair next to Spencer's bed in the infirmary. "Probably not, but it was worth it to help out you guys."

"You alright?" Spencer asked, leaning forward and reaching out to his brother.

Reese thought about his answer for a moment. "I don't know. I think."

"Reese, let me see." He pushed back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed so that he was sitting in front of his brother. He gently reached out and tried to pull Reese's had away from the injury sight, but Reese wouldn't budge. "Reese, you have to let me see."

"Spencer, I'm fine, alright. It feels better when I keep pressure on it anyway." Reese said.

"Reese, please let me see for myself." Spencer said. Reese sighed and took his hand off of his shirt, only for Spencer to see a small bloody spot on his shirt. "Reese, you're bleeding." Spencer looked extremely worried, and lifted up Reese's shirt slightly to examine the damage. "You popped a stitch."

"What?" Reese frowned. "I mean, I know I got a few new ones the other day, but that fast.. wow."

"Wait, what? Jeez, I can't even leave you alone for the weekend, can I?" Spencer frowned deeply now.

"No, Spence, it was just to secure the wound." Reese said.

"Kyro can stitch it back up for you. Kyro!" He called the extraterrestrial being over.

"I'm still not pleased you told your brother, you know." Kyro muttered as he came over. "You can't tell anyone, you know."

"Kyro," Reese shook his his and sighed. "You know I'm not going to."

Spencer looked confused. "Do you two... Nevermind, Kyro he popped a stitch."

"Of course he did. At least I have the materials out now." Kyro began working as Spencer began asking questions.

"How are the others?" He looked over at the curtain separating them from the others while Kyro worked on them.

Kyro sighed. "It is and was pretty touch and go. You and Matt are probably the best off right now."

"What about James and Robin? They got first, didn't they?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, but the strain on their injuries from carrying the others affected their pain and recovery time." Kyro explained.

"Great, so they'll be out for the next few weeks." Spencer hesitated before asking, "What about Jesse?"

Kyro was quiet for a moment as he put away the first aid kit, being done now, and sat down on the end of the bed, and sighed. "Look, Jesse was injured severely. As if the three gashes on his chest wasn't enough, he was kicked in the head, before hitting it on the ground when he fell unconscious. He has a concussion, and shouldn't be out for this long, so I don't know what to tell you, Spencer. He will wake up, but I don't know how long it'll be until he does."

They weren't silent and Kyro pushed the curtain back. The conscious rangers looked at each other and at Jesse, who didn't look too good.

Robin, who was closest to Jesse, pushed herself out of bed and into a chair next to his bed, taking his hand. "Please wake up."

~PRDS~

Later, Matt, who had made his way out of the infirmary after Kyro had pulled the shard of glass out of his shoulder and bandaged it up, walked back to the sight of the battle, knowing who he would find here. Sure enough, she was there, standing around the middle of the street, which had been blocked off due to damages earlier.

"Kim!" He ran up to her and stopped her before she could leave. "Why were you watching the battle earlier? And why are you following us? Is it because you're a spy, or is it because you were a ranger?"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." Kim denied. Matt could sense her evasive behavior.

"I know you were in Angel Grove when the Power Rangers were there, and is it just a coincidence that the pink ranger changed fighting styles right when you left town?"

Kim sighed. "Okay, fine, you got me, but it doesn't matter now. You guys have this under control."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You saw the battle, and you know that we don't have this particular battle under control... And that's why I'm giving you this." He handed her a yellow colored morpher. "It only works for one morph, but that's all we need you for."

"What? I can't take this."

"You have to. Scott and Jesse can't fight, James and Robin can barely walk, and Spencer is the only one I have right now. I need your help."

Matt's morpher beeped, as did her's. "Please."

Kim smiled. "What are we waiting for? Lets go."

~PRDS~

By the time Matt and Kim got to the battle scene, Spencer was already fighting off D unmorphed. He seemed to notice the two because he pushed D back and ran over to them.

"You!" He exclaimed, staring at Kim.

She held up the morpher wordlessly as Spencer looked shockingly towards Matt. "You gave it to her?"

"I'll explain later. Ready?"

Spencer still looking shocked, nodded as Kim said, "Ready."

"Dino Squad, Power Up!"

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power of the Stegosaurus!"

"Power of the Apatosaurus!" Kim called.

Kim looked over herself. While she did indeed prefer pink, yellow wasn't a bad color. It brought back many memories being in the suit again, especially ones of her late best friend, Trini, the first yellow ranger. In 2001, she was killed in a car accident, and her funeral brought back the original rangers together, which is what brought Kim to Sol Valley.

A few months ago, Kim and her friends began to get readings of alien and Power Ranger activities in this area. Sooner or later, while Tommy wished to go to protect his wife and child, Kim was finally decided as the one who would go. Leaving her husband and child behind, she had been watching the rangers for a while now.

She looked at the alien right in the eyes. D was much more ferocious than anything Kim and her team had fought back in Angel Grove, but it was still an evil alien and it needed to go. While she wasn't used to handling this dangerous of monsters, or this much firepower, she was as prepared as she was gonna get.

"You three think you can stop me? Ha, you'll never stop me. I have more power than you'll ever imagine." D laughed.

"We don't have to destroy you, 'cause you're gonna wish you were dead when we're done with you!" Kim warned him.

The three grabbed their blasters and shot at D, and while he deflected Matt's and Spencer's blasts, Kim's went straight into him and knocked him back. D used his sword to pull himself to his feet and turned it into his blaster mode before shooting the three.

Kim, naturally, jumped out of the way while Matt and Spencer took the brunt of the blast. They surprisingly did not demorph, but were obviously in pain. Kim grabbed her sword from her belt and rushed at D. _This is different. _She thought to herself, remembering her time with her power bow.

She jumped up, flipped gracefully through the air and slashed D as she was coming down. She kicked him as he lay on the ground, but he grabbed her foot and pulled her down. She landed on her back and slammed her head into the concrete and almost demorphed. She could already tell that her head was bleeding.

She brought her sword down on D's hand, severing it from his arm and making the alien cry out in anger and pain. He kicked her in the ribs, forcing her away and stood up slamming his foot down on her chest, knocking the wind out of her lungs, before turning his blaster back into a sword and thrusting it into her shoulder.

She cried out loudly in pain just as Matt and Spencer tackled the alien off of her. They stood up quickly and blasted it over into the next street. D staggered to his feet and fell back onto one knee. Matt and Spencer thought they had him, and came very close, but D blasted the ground around him with his blaster and disappeared behind the wall of smoke.

~PRDS~

Robin sat beside Jesse as Scott and James slept. She was holding his hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing it before putting it down with her hands still around it.

"Please, Jesse, you have to wake up. Please, I'll do anything. I'll tell everyone that we're dating. I love you, and I made a mistake breaking up with you. If you wake up, I'll never leave you. Please." She begged.

She let out a sob and put her head on the bed next to his hand. She let go of his hand and held her face. She stayed like this for a few moments before she felt a hand on her head. She lifted her head and laughed in pure joy.

"Jesse." She smiled brightly and leaned over, hugging him gently. "I'm sorry, I love you. Don't ever leave me."

He kissed her head. "Never, as long as you promise the same thing."

"I promise." She nodded.

~PRDS~

Later, Kim had a sling on after being fixed up by a doctor she knew well. She smiled at the new red and blue rangers.

"Thank you guys for letting me help you." Kim said. "It was fun."

"You can stay if you like. Kyro must have a way to make the power more permanent." Matt offered.

Kim chuckled. "I think I've had enough action for a long time, but it was nice being back in the suit. I'm gonna go back to Reefside to be with my husband and daughter."

"Alright, see you Kim." Matt and Spencer waved to her.

"See you guys." She waved back as she walked out of the doctor's office to Tommy's car.

* * *

**Next time on Power Rangers Dino Squad: **Jesse and Robin finally reveal that they're dating to the other rangers. Meanwhile, James begins dealing with some of his own problems. Also, two new rangers appear, but don't seem to know each other all that well.


	13. Ep 13: True Friends

A/N: I based this episode off of an awesome quote, and now instead of summarizing the next episode, I'll leave a quote in the description and leave you to figure it out, but since I love this quote, I'll give you it. If there's no quote I can find, I'll leave it with a TBA.

"I think if I've learned anything about friendship, it's to hang in, stay connected, fight for them, and let them fight for you. Don't walk away, don't be distracted, don't be too busy or tired, don't take them for granted. Friends are part of the glue that holds life and faith together. Powerful stuff."

-John Katz

* * *

Two weeks. That's how long it's been since James last saw Anna, and he was getting a bit antsy. While he knew she could take care of herself as a Nephilim and everything, it still worried him.

Still, he had to deal with other worries. He had no idea what he was doing to the future or his remaining family and girlfriend. He sighed to himself and fell back onto his bed.

He hated these kinds of thoughts, they angered him. He knew the others didn't know too much about him yet, and taking it out on them would not be good, so he needed to push these feelings back.

He sat back up and looked at the clock. He stood, and walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Robin and Jesse were now sitting next to each other with Scott and Spencer sitting next to each other on the other side of the table.

"What is going on?" He asked, sitting down in his chair next to Scott.

"Jesse and I would like to say something." Robin smiled nervously.

"Alright. What is it?" Scott inquired.

The two held up their hands, which were intertwined with each other. "We're dating."

There was a silence among the room. Spencer looked horribly confused, Scott and Matt were shocked, and James smiled at them.

"Excellent. You two will make a fine couple." James praised.

"You're new here, but these two don't exactly have the best history together." Scott cringed. "This is really strange."

"Not really." Jesse shook his head.

"Well, as someone who watched you two fight for the past 10 years, its weird."

"I don't think it's that bad. I mean, whatever makes them happy." Spencer said.

"I don't even know what to say." Matt admitted.

"This is going better than I expected." Robin said, raising her eyebrows.

"That's true." Jesse agreed.

"Are you guys really serious?" Scott asked skeptically.

"Positive. Why?" Robin narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing." Scott smiled suddenly. "Is it time for school yet?" He looked back at Kyro, who nodded, not seeming fazed by the news at all. "Great, let's go get our bags."

He stood up slower than usual, still recovering from his injuries, but better off than Jesse. As the other rangers stood, Jesse stayed sitting. He was too injured to do much besides walk from his room to the kitchen, so he was staying at AD while the others went to school.

Robin came back in with her bag and kissed him before helping him up slowly. He winced as he did so but thanked her as she and the others left and he walked back to his room to rest.

~PRDS~

James sat in history class, nearly ready to doze off when Dr. Parker slammed a book down on his desk, startling him. "James, no sleeping in class should be an obvious rule." He smirked.

"I apologize, Dr. Parker. I shall never do so again." James promised, making the class laugh, much to James' confusion. "What is happening?" The class laughed even harder, making Dr. Parker look at James with frustration.

"I'll talk to you after class." He told him before going back up to the board to finish off his lesson.

James was extremely confused and wondered why the class laughed and why he was in trouble.

After class, all of the other students stood while James stayed in his seat. Dr. Parker walked up to the free chair in front of James' desk and sat down, looking straight at the boy. "James, why did you that today? You're usually such a good and quiet student."

"I apologize, however, I am unaware of what I did wrong." James told him.

"Why do you talk like that?" Dr. Parker asked him. James cocked his head to the side in confusion and Dr. Parker sighed. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"What tone of voice was I using to make me sound like I was joking?" James inquired politely.

Dr. Parker shook his head. "Alright, why were you falling asleep?"

"I was unable to sleep much last night." James answered.

"Why?"

"I do not wish to explain." James said. He was very stressed and was having a hard time falling asleep for the past few nights. Not that he would say anything to anyone else.

"Would you like to explain to a counselor maybe?" Dr. Parker suggested.

"No, I would not. I prefer to keep thoughts to myself. I will refuse to say anything to her."

"Of course you would." Dr. Parker sighed. As he opened his mouth again, Scott popped in through the door.

"Hey, Dr. Parker, hey James. What are you guys talking about?"

Dr. Parker turned around and smiled at Scott. "Nothing. James, would you like to go with Scott?"

James nodded. "Yes, thank you." He walked outside of the class.

Scott frowned. "I'll meet him out there, I was just wondering how you were doing, though? I noticed that you haven't been here for a few days, did you get sick?"

Dr. Parker seemed startled by this question, but nodded after a moment. "Yeah, I came down with the flu."

"Oh, well are you feeling better?" Scott asked, worried for his father figure.

"Yes, thank you, Scott. Now go on, enjoy your lunch." Dr. Parker smiled.

"Alright. See you later." Scott waved to him as he went out and met James outside of the class. He looked sad and had a faraway look in his eyes. "James, if everything alright?"

James sighed. "No, Scott, nothing is quite alright."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Scott looked concerned.

James looked tired and seemed as if he was always running himself ragged. Lately, however, Scott and the others had been noticing James not eating as much and training even more. He was beginning to get thinner and it was scaring the rangers, though, with the small amount of time they had actually known James, thought it would be better not to pry too much into his personal life, especially after what happened to him when he was in his own time.

James shook his head, of course. "No, thank you. I will work this on my own." They were both silent for a moment before James spoke up again. "Shall we go to the table?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, lets go."

As they walked off, Dr. Parker came out from the door and smiled sadly at them. "Such good kids, I feel bad that they have to fight as hard as they do. At least I'll be able to help them soon."

Meanwhile at the table, Robin sulked as Spencer and Matt discussed a book for English class. "So what do blue eyes symbolize in this book?" Matt questioned, flipping through a few pages.

"The blue eyes symbolize difference. See, Jonas longs for Sameness, another special trait of the people in the community, and his blue eyes make him stand out, and he often gets defensive whenever anyone says anything about it, like when his sister Lily did. However, after Jonas meets The Giver and begins to receive memories, he begins to love and accept that differences are not bad things, and that being unique is actually a good thing." Spencer explained.

"Well, obviously you're gonna get an A on the test." Matt frowned mockingly.

Spencer smirked. "Naw, probably not. I only read the book like 3 times before this."

"Really?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you have gotten sick of it by now?"

Spencer shook his head. "No, it a really good book, and I can read things over and over if its good enough."

"Hey guys," Robin said, attracting their attention. "How much longer do you think we have in school today?"

Matt shrugged. "I'm not good at math."

"About an hour and a half, maybe two. Why?" Spencer raised his eyebrows. "Missing Jesse?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah. When do you guys think Kyro will let him come back to school?"

"Robin, calm down. He'll be back before you know it." Matt told her.

Robin frowned and looked over at him. "I'm perfectly calm. Is it illegal for me to wonder about my boyfriend? My severely injured one at that."

"What do you think is gonna happen? AD is a perfectly safe place for him." Spencer assured her. "He'll be fine."

"I wonder what he's doing right now." Robin thought aloud.

~PRDS~

Jesse sighed as he turned over in bed, trying to find a comfortable position to lay in. However, his injuries made it hard to find anything really comfortable, but as comfortable as he could get was what he wanted.

Kyro walked in and saw him roll back to where he was facing the ceiling. Jesse noticed he was here, and when he looked in his direction and saw that he was holding some soup, he smiled.

"Is that for me?" Jesse asked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing as he did so.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Kyro asked as he handed it to him.

Jesse sighed. "Honestly, it still shocks me that I was able to get out of bed this morning."

"Do you need a painkiller? Sorry didn't give you one this morning, it slipped my mind." Kyro said.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, please. After I'm done, though. Those things really know how to knock people out."

Kyro laughed. "Yes, they are the most powerful ones I have in pill form."

Jesse looked shocked. "In pill form? That's scary, dude. Those things put you to sleep in like ten minutes."

Kyro nodded. "Yes, but the other ones are intravenous, and don't exactly make you tired more than a lethargic feeling state. I'll be right back."

"Alright." Jesse said as Kyro left the room. He took the first sip of his soup right when the alarm rang out, almost making him spill his soup all over himself and the bed.

His natural reaction would be to get out of bed, get the location of the battle, and run over there to help the others, and he really would've, but with how horrible and miserable he felt, he didn't think he could move a muscle. All he could do was to hope the none of the rangers got hurt and that Robin would be okay.

~PRDS~

When the other rangers got to the battle, they were just a bit freaked out when they saw the spider themed 'monster-of-the-week', Karyudosu. The strangest thing about this monster was not it itself, but how it had a machete and crossbow as weapons, just like a hunter would have.

"Karyudosu, what are you doing here?" Matt yelled as Robin and Scott helped people run away from the sight.

"What am I doing here? I am here to destroy the very ground you walk on, rangers, I am here to destroy all of the life on this planet, and I am here to destroy this Earth!" Karyudosu yelled back, cackling as he did so.

"You wont get away with that! Ready?" Matt asked.

"Ready." James and Spencer nodded.

"Ready!" Robin called as she and Scott ran back over after clearing all of the people from the area.

"Dino Squad, Power Up!"

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power of the Parasaurolophus!"

"Power of the Stegosaurus!"

"Power of the Triceratops!"

"Power of the Pterodactyl!"

Matt and Spencer pulled out their swords and ran forward, leaving the others to deal with a small army of Zorima that had appeared right when they morphed. Matt jumped up, flipping through the air and bringing the sword down Karyudosu's head as he landed behind him. However, Karyudosu quickly turned and roundhouse kicked him in the chest, knocking him back with the force of Karyudosu's whole weight.

Spencer tried to catch the alien off guard, but he quickly turned and grabbed the blue ranger's sword just as he was about to bring it down and pulled it out of Spencer's grasp, throwing it to the side before catching his side with the machete weapon, causing Spencer to fly into a tree. His side was bleeding from the machete, and it was obviously going to need stitches.

James, meanwhile, punched a Zorima in the face, seeing the action from the other fight. He picked up one of the Zorima and swung it around, using it to destroy the rest of the ones around him before pushing his way past Scott and Robin and blasting Karyudosu back.

The alien, however, recovered as quickly as he could slashed James as he came over to attack him. James fell to the side, stunned and in slight pain, but compared to what he had faced in the future, this was pretty much nothing.

Matt got back up and blasted the alien to the side and took the opportunity to land a few punches and a kick on the alien in the same shot he was blasted in. Karyudosu howled in pain and grabbed Matt's foot as he came in for another kick and spun him around like James had down with the Zorima and threw him off into the side of a building. It was obvious Matt was straining to hold his morph, and he wasn't doing the best job as his morph flickered a few times before it dropped completely.

Spencer staggered to his feet, weak from blood loss, but determined to hold his morph long enough to strike the alien at least once. He got his wish, as he was able to punch Karyudosu in the blast spot before Karyudosu forced him to the ground and kicked his side, causing him to demorph.

James stood back up now and blasted Karyubosu in the head, forcing the alien away from Spencer and into the ground. Just like with the spot Matt had blasted, the right side of his face was now burned.

Karyubosu had had enough. He shot an arrow from his crossbow at James just as he disappeared. James wasn't feeling too well to begin with, especially now in the battle, so he didn't react fast enough when the arrow was shot, leaving it to get stuck in his shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees in pain, demorphing as he went down.

He stood back up only to fall back down. Matt and Scott caught him and lowered him onto the ground. "We have to pull this out. Just brace yourself." Matt warned him.

"Just do it." James told him.

Robin, meanwhile, had ran over to Spencer and was pressing her already ruined jacket to his side while holding him up. She cringed as James let out an almost animalistic cry of pain as Matt ripped the arrow out of his shoulder while Scott held him down.

She ignored this as best as possible to try and focus on making sure Spencer didn't bleed to death. Of course, one person always watched these battles. Reese. He ran over and kneeled on the other side of his half-conscious younger brother.

"Spence, can you hear me?" Reese asked, reaching out and turning Spencer's face towards him.

"Huhh...?" Spencer groaned. "What's going on, Reese?" He asked, feeling exhausted and weak from blood loss.

Reese simply looked over at Robin. "We should get him and James to AD pronto."

"Yeah." Robin nodded.

~PRDS~

"What happened in the battle anyway?" Jesse asked as they all sat around in the infirmary around Spencer and James, who were holding their hands over injured body parts.

"This new alien, Karyudosu, he has a machete and crossbow. He's crazy." Robin explained.

Jesse looked over at Kyro. "Can I go help them next time?"

Kyro nearly let himself laugh. "No. Karyudosu will be back before your even well enough to go out of AD."

Reese broke his gaze away from his brother and looked over Jesse. He was paler than usual and was shaky even when he was sitting down. It was very obvious that he had been injured, especially since there was a faint outline of bandages around his chest from under his shirt. He didn't ask what happened, especially since Spencer spoke up at that second.

"Reese, why were you around the battle? You could've gotten hurt." Spencer frowned at his older brother.

Reese gave him a small smile. "Spencer, I started watching every battle like that after you told me that you were a ranger. And anyway, the aliens never see me. They're mostly preoccupied, if you hadn't noticed."

"Still, if they do see you..." He trailed off, not wanting to think about the possibility of losing his brother, especially after what had happened. "How are you feeling anyway?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

"That's the painkillers talking." Kyro told him as he walked by them. "It did require a few stitches and should be sore."

"Can I go to battle?" Spencer asked.

Kyro stopped in front of the door. "You and Jesse are off ranger duty until you two get better, or at least well enough to fight." He left without another word.

Robin looked over at James now, who was silent. "You're gonna go to battle with that shoulder?"

James nodded emotionlessly. "No." He said monotonously.

He had been very shaken up after the battle and it was clear to the others something was wrong. James was feeling very guilty and upset about the future, but he wasn't ready to share the important parts of the whole story.

"Are you alright? You seem upset." Robin asked, concerned for the gold ranger.

"I'm fine, thank you." James nodded, even though it was clear that this wasn't true.

~PRDS~

Later, Jesse laid in his room when Robin came in with a glass of water and some painkillers in her hands. "I thought you might need this."

Jesse smiled. "I swear you're an angel." He sat up wincing, and Robin immediately handed him the pills and glass of water, that he downed quickly before leaning back against the wall and handing her the empty glass, which she set on the nightstand.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she took his hand and sat on her knees on the ground next to his bed.

He used his other hand to touch her cheek lightly. "Better now."

"Well, obviously, you just took painkillers." Robin smirked.

"That, and because you're here." Jesse said.

Robin smiled and stood up and kissed his forehead. Jesse gave her a look. "Isn't that usually what the guy does to the girl?"

"Not when the guy can barely stand." Robin told him.

"I can stand." Jesse yawned, the painkillers beginning to take their effect.

Robin nodded and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders. "Alright." She rolled her eyes slightly. "Get some rest. Call me in here when you wake up, okay?"

Jesse groaned lightly in response as sleep finally took over.

Robin let a small smile grace her lips as she saw him sleep. Just as she was about to leave, the alarm rang out. "Great." She muttered under her breath. She look back at Jesse one more time before leaving for the battle.

~PRDS~

Robin had to admit that this was one of the first times she was late to a battle, but at least she was morphed when she got there.

People were scattered around, some running away, some injured, and some dead. It was a horrific sight, but she knew it could only get worse. She saw Matt and Scott taking care of the monster, so she rushed over to help people.

A few people ran into her as they ran off, but she wasn't focusing on them. She needed to help those who were injured, and fast. She helped to women up. "Run!"

They nodded and ran off. Robin turned around to help more people when a girl she recognized appeared in her line of view. "October?" It was the girl she had rescued from the falling building just before James showed up.

"You remember me, pink ranger?" October asked, pushing some stray hairs out of her face.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Its dangerous." She warned her.

October looked determined. "I'm going to help people. You saved my family's life, and now I want to save others lives. My brother's helping too." She said just as her brother came up beside her.

"You're the one that saved our lives. Thanks. I'm Ryder, by the way." He smiled at her. He had brown hair and eyes, and was a lot taller than her at 5'10.

"No problem, but it's too dangerous for you guys to be out here unprotected. I strongly suggest you run." Robin said urgently, looking past them in time to see Matt take a nasty blow from Karyudosu.

"If you three are taking down the monster, we have nothing to worry about. We'll get the people out of here, just destroy the monster." Ryder told her.

Robin sighed. "Alright, just be careful." She said in a strained voice.

"We will." The two nodded and ran over to help people as Robin ran forward, shooting at Karyudosu with her blaster.

Karyudosu already had Scott and Matt on the ground, not demorphed, but obviously disoriented, so taking out Robin wouldn't be hard. He grabbed her arm as she punched at him and flipped her over and slammed her into the ground, stepping on her chest with his foot.

~PRDS~

Meanwhile, James worked furiously on the punching bag, nearly knocking it out of the ceiling. His shoulder still ached but it didn't stop him once. Kyro came in and watched him silently for a few moments before speaking up.

"You should be resting your shoulder." Kyro said. "You could injure it further."

"I do not care."

Kyro sighed. "James, what's going on? You've been acting up almost all day. Is something wrong?"

James turned on him and stared at him with red rimmed eyes and a tear traveling down his face. Kyro had never seen someone so broken before. "I can not keep pretending that everything is okay. I know I am changing the future as I am here, however, I do not know if it is for the better or worse. Then again, what could be worse then what happened?"

He sighed and spoke up again. "When AD collapsed, it did not just kill you and the people that worked there. It killed almost everybody I loved. My whole family except for my older brother was killed. My brother; he was barely alive when I left, only being kept alive by machines while in a coma. The only person I have left to care for me is Anna, and I have not seen her in weeks. I have no idea where she could be. I am alone now. I have no one."

Kyro put a hand on his shoulder. "That's not true. The other rangers care about you a lot. You're their friend, their teammate. The team is like an extended family. You'll always have the rangers to back you up. They'll never turn their backs on you. All they want is for you to open up to them, and accept them as your friends."

James looked up at Kyro and for the first time in a while, had a small smile on his face. "Thank you."

"No problem."

James wiped away his tears and ran out of AD.

~PRDS~

Matt cried out in pain as he was slashed with Karydosu's machete weapon and thrown into a car. Scott and Robin regrouped with him and pulled his to his feet.

"You alright?" Scott asked.

"Not really, what about you guys?" Matt asked.

The two shook their head. "Not even close." Scott answered.

"Agreed. I'm surprised we haven't demorphed yet." Robin said.

Karyudosu pointed his crossbow at them with three arrows loaded into it. Before the rangers even had time to move, he shot them. Suddenly, they were shot out of the air by a blast. The gold ranger ran in front of them. "If you want them, you will have to get through me. You will never harm my friends again."

He blasted Karyudosu in the face where he had been shot by Matt before and ran up, plunging his sword deep into the alien's side, also where Matt had blasted earlier that day.

Karyudosu gasped in pain and stared at James with wide eyes. "You defeated me." It gasped out. "How?"

"Protecting my friends is my main priority right now, and that is exactly what I am doing!" James answered, pulling his sword out of the alien's side and stepping to the side as it fell to the ground as exploded behind him.

As they all cheered for James and began to walk back towards AD, they didn't happen to see two rangers watching them, purple and cyan. Both were males, and purple was 5'10 and cyan was 5'9. They were hiding at opposite sides of the street before seeing each other. They both shot each other confused glances before stalking off in opposite directions.

~PRDS~

As the rangers walked back into AD they were all congratulating James on the win when Kyro came up to them. "I'm guessing you guys won." He smiled.

"Actually, James won. He beat Karyudosu all by himself." Matt announced.

"Really? That's fantastic." Kyro smiled. He turned to Robin. "Jesse woke up a few minutes ago and has been asking for you."

"Thanks Kyro." She smiled as she passed him, turned and walked down the hallway to Jesse's room.

"So, James, how do you feel about your first lone win?" Scott asked.

James smiled. "Actually, I feel good. Awesome, really."

* * *

**Next Time On Power Rangers Dino Squad: **"It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things."  
― Lemony Snicket


	14. Ep 14: Forever With Us Part I

A/N: Now this chapter is more or less of a sad one, and for future references, don't get overly attached to the characters. Trust me. With the things I have planned, these guys are gonna go through hell, starting now. Oh and I just made a new cover photo and will post it a bit after this chapter. The photo may spoil things a bit for you, but if you wanna look, go ahead. Get your tissues out for the end, and here is chapter 14...

* * *

**Last Time On Power Rangers Dino Squad**

Karyudosu pointed his crossbow at them with three arrows loaded into it. Before the rangers even had time to move, he shot at them. Suddenly, they were shot out of the air by a blast. The gold ranger ran in front of them. "If you want them, you will have to get through me. You will never harm my friends again."

He blasted Karyudosu in the face where he had been shot by Matt before and ran up, plunging his sword deep into the alien's side, also where Matt had blasted earlier that day.

Karyudosu gasped in pain and stared at James with wide eyes. "You defeated me." It gasped out. "How?"

"Protecting my friends is my main priority right now, and that is exactly what I am doing!" James answered, pulling his sword out of the alien's side and stepping to the side as it fell to the ground as exploded behind him.

As they all cheered for James and began to walk back towards AD, they didn't happen to see two rangers watching them, purple and cyan. Both were males, and purple was 5'10 and cyan was 5'9. They were hiding at opposite sides of the street before seeing each other. They both shot each other confused glances before stalking off in opposite directions.

~PRDS~

As the rangers walked back into AD they were all congratulating James on the win when Kyro came up to them. "I'm guessing you guys won." He smiled.

"Actually, James won. He beat Karyudosu all by himself." Matt announced.

"Really? That's fantastic." Kyro smiled. He turned to Robin. "Jesse woke up a few minutes ago and has been asking for you."

"Thanks Kyro." She smiled as she passed him, turned and walked down the hallway to Jesse's room.

"So, James, how do you feel about your first lone win?" Scott asked.

James smiled. "Actually, I feel good. Awesome, really."

**NOW**

Mason Finely was considered to be one of the best skateboarders around, so whenever he came to the skate park, there was always a bit of excitement coming from the onlookers as well as the other skateboarders. Not all the attention was always good, but Mason loved it anyway, believing them only to be jealous of his skills.

This day, however, he was not there to skate himself — he was there to teach his girlfriend Kristi how to skate.

"I don't know about this, Mason." Kristi said nervously.

Mason looked over at her. She had her bright orange hair tied in a low ponytail just under her helmet and had elbow and knee pads on, as opposed to Mason who wore none of those things ever. He chuckled and put a hand of her shoulder. "What are you wearing?"

"You don't like my outfit?" She asked, pouting a bit.

Mason smirked. "You look..." He sighed, thinking of ways to put it nicely. "Ridiculous." He knew it wasn't nice or what he was going for, but it was true.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"No one really wears elbow and knee pad, nor helmets. Look around," Mason pointed out.

Kristi did see what he meant. No one else looked like she did. "Well, I don't wanna get hurt."

"What make you think you're gonna get hurt with me watching after you?" He asked, exasperated.

"Exactly that reason."

Mason slapped a hand to his chest and gasped. "You think I would let you fall? Me? Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, you. I don't trust you with this. I've seen you and your buddies. I'm leaving the stuff on." Kristi said, poking him in the chest.

"Well, this is different. You're my girlfriend, not my buddy."

"I know you're gonna let me fall."

"It's a part of life."

"Mason, I'm leaving the stuff on, and that's that." She snatched the skateboard out of his hand and put it down. She put one foot on it, but was hesitant to put the other on.

"You need some help?"

Kristi looked back at him, seeing him standing there casually with his arms folded. "No." She denied, though it was obvious she did need help.

She lifted her other foot up to put it on the board, but she fell back on the ground and the skateboard rolled away in the opposite direction. She hissed in pain, seeing her outer thigh beginning to bleed.

Mason came over and lifted her up off of the ground and carried her over to a bench. He inspected her cut. "I can disinfect this for you at my house. Do you still wanna skate?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Maybe on another day in a parking lot or something."

"Alright, hold on." He walked over to his board and picked it up, holding it with one hand as he walked back over to Kristi. "Get on." He told her as he turned around and squatted down, ready to give her a piggyback ride. She stood up and jumped on his back, and they walked away.

~PRDS~

Robin sat in the training room as she watched Scott and Jesse spar.

Jesse was now allowed to get back into the battle as long as he took it easy, and despite his protests, it was obvious that he was still in pain. Scott was going easy on him, though Jesse didn't seem happy about this. He grabbed Scott's arm and flipped him over his head before pinning him to the ground.

"You're not trying." He told Scott, looking him dead in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" He asked evasively as Jesse got up and helped him up.

"I know you're going easy on me." He told him, grabbing his water bottle from next to Robin and taking a quick sip.

"How do you know? Maybe I'm just off of my game." Scott suggested, shrugging.

Jesse rolled his eyes and snorted. "Please. You expect me to believe that?"

Scott sighed. "So what if I'm going easy on you? You're injured. I'm surprised you're even allowed to fight. You should be trying to take it easy."

"I'm not injured. Kyro said I was fine."

"No, Kyro said you were okay to fight, not that you were healed. Jesse, you need to stop pushing yourself." Scott told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Look man, its nothing to be ashamed of. You got hurt, it's okay. We're not going to think you're weak."

Jesse frowned. "You might not think I am, but I'm weaker you guys are. I'm going to be the worst fighter out there."

"That's not true." Robin told him, taking his hand in hers. "We believe in you, Jesse. It's okay."

"Oh yeah? What if something happens to you or the others because I'm too weak?" Jesse asked, looking between the two of them.

"You'll be fine, just rest when you have time; then you'll feel up to fighting. And anyway, Kyro didn't say you had to fight." Robin pointed out.

"Yeah, man. If, at any time, you're not feeling up to it, just back out and we'll handle it. Don't forget that we're your friends, and we don't mind helping you out, especially in with your injuries."

"Guys, right now I'm fine. I just wanna spar." He said, taking in a deep breath.

"Are you sure? You look a bit flushed." Robin told him. "Maybe you should sit down."

"I'm fine. Scott, let's go." He said, putting his fists up in front of his face in a ready position.

~PRDS~

Kyro found that Matt surprisingly enjoyed re-watching battles. Even though he was the red ranger, it was quite strange to see a teenager into things like that.

Now, he was watching the red ranger as he watched the most recent battle. Suddenly, he got pale and paused the TV. "Kyro, who are they?" He asked, turning to the extraterrestrial, who had no idea that the teenager knew of his presence.

"Who?" Kyro asked as he walked further into the room. What he saw on the screen made him go pale as well. "Of course." He muttered under his breath.

"Them. Do you know them?" Matt asked, noticing Kyro's change in behavior.

"The purple and cyan rangers; I know of them." He answered vaguely.

"Cyan?"

"It's a color." Kyro answered. "Look, there are more rangers than just you guys, and more even after that. They just.. don't all show up together. As far as I'm concerned, though, it doesn't seem as if the two know each other."

"I can see that. The look they gave each other was slightly off." He looked up at his mentor. "Why would they show up now? Why not before? We probably would've been farther into this war if they had."

"Well, they try to decide on the best time to be of help. You guys didn't need much help towards the beginning. Now, it's getting a bit more complicated, especially with the generals getting more and more involved." Kyro explained. "It's not gonna be long before something goes wrong, and they want to try to prevent that, but they also want to give you a bit of your own space to grow and to learn. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, but what do you mean 'before something goes wrong'? Is one of us gonna die?" Matt asked, peering up at Kyro.

Kyro sighed. He had hoped one of his rangers would never ask him that. It was difficult to answer. "Honestly," Kyro began, letting out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in. "There's a possibility... And that possibility is more likely than you think. I'm sorry, Matt, to have to tell you this, but not everyone can survive, no matter how strong they are."

Matt opened his mouth to speak, however, he was interrupted by the others. "Hey guys. Don't mind us." Scott smiled as he, Robin, and a flushed looking Jesse walked into the room.

"Jesse, are you alright?" Matt asked, a slightly smirk gracing his lips.

"You know what? Leave me alone." He joked. He smiled and leaned back into the couch. "Yeah, I'm fine. We just decided to take a break. Where's Spencer and James?"

"Right here." Spencer answered as he and James walked into the room. Spencer joined the four on the couch as James looked to the TV screen strangely.

"Who is that?" James asked, pointing to the two rangers on the screen. He joined the others on the couch and all six of them looked to Kyro for answers.

"Look, guys, I don't know them, I only know of them. They're the purple and cyan rangers, that's pretty much all I know." Kyro said, failing to notice Liela standing outside of the room, listening to them. "Why don't you guys go down to the beach and relax for a bit. We can deal with this later."

"Are you sure, Kyro?" Matt asked, looking skeptical.

"Yes, go. I will look in to this." Kyro answered.

The rangers all smiled, and without question, ran out of the room, the guys yelling about who would get there first.

Liela walked into the room and shook her head. "You shouldn't have done that. They're gonna find out that you know who they are, whether it be from the two themselves, or on accident, and they won't be too happy that you lied to them."

"Who's it hurting?" Kyro asked, turning around.

"You know the prophecy, and you know what's gonna happen to some of them." Liela said. "It'll hurt them to find out that you knew something would happen to some of them, maybe even all of them."

"No! The prophecy even states that they will prevail." Kyro argued.

"The prophecy isn't always right. It can change at anytime, you just need to wait and see." She sighed. "I can already tell something is gonna happen. Haven't you seen the latest change in it?"

"No, why?" Kyro asked, frowning deeply at her change in demeanor.

"You might want to take a look and say goodbye to one of them." Liela said.

"Which one?" Kyro asked, looking at the door that they had left AD from.

"It's not one of them. It's someone closer to you than that." Liela answered.

~PRDS~

While the others played around in the water, James and Matt sat on the beach, looking out at them, but remaining in a deep thought. Matt suddenly looked over at James. "Did you notice the way Kyro acted when you brought up the other two rangers?"

James broke his gaze from the ocean over to Matt and nodded. "Yes, it was very unusual. Why do you think he was acting that way?"

"I don't know, but Kyro usually doesn't act so evasive about things like this, though. I mean, I think he know who they are, he just doesn't want to tell us. One can only wonder why." Matt said.

"Well, maybe there is something he does not want us to know. Maybe if we found out, we would get hurt. That could possibly be a reason behind it. The other option is that he simply does not know, and is not hiding anything from us."

"I guess, but it's just so odd." Matt responded.

Meanwhile, the others were having a fun time. The guys were all having turns throwing Robin around in the water, much to her dismay. So, when they did it again, she didn't come up right away.

The three were laughing until they realized that she had been down there for a while. "Robin?" Jesse asked, as the three began to look around fearfully.

Suddenly, the three of them were pulled under water and Robin came up laughing. The three came back up and looked angry. She smiled sheepishly at them. "Sorry?" She offered.

The three of them suddenly smiled and grabbed her, throwing her even deeper into the ice cold water. She came back up laughing. "You guys are evil!" She laughed.

"And we're proud!" Jesse yelled with a laugh.

Suddenly, the four rangers in the water screamed in terror as a blast struck the water and nearly threw them off of their feet. James and Matt stood up from the beach immediately stood up and got into defensive stances as they saw Aigaron stalking towards them with Zorima all around. The four rangers in the water ran out and stood with Matt and James in front of the villains.

Aigaron laughed. "You pathetic rangers think you could beat me? A general of Deboss? Never! You rangers are about to meet your doom!"

Matt shook his head. "No, you're about to meet _your _doom! Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Squad, Power Up!"

"Power of the Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power of the Parasaurolophus!"

"Power of the Stegosaurus!"

"Power of the Velociraptor!"

"Power of the Triceratops!"

"Power of the Pterodactyl!"

The six charged forward and began to fight off the Zorima. Jesse and Robin both brought out their swords and stood back to back in the middle of a circle of Zorima, fighting them off quickly together. Jesse grabbed one of them and threw it up in the air before striking it as it came down. Robin smirked at him.

"That the best you've got?" She joked, grabbing a Zorima and slicing it in half perfectly before taking the two halves and hitting the other Zorima on the sides of her with them.

Spencer, on the other hand, was blasting most of the Zorima away easily. He picked one up and slammed it into the others before throwing the body up into the air towards the middle of the army of Zorima.

One caught him off guard and grabbed his blaster, almost forcing it out of his hand before he took out his sword and plunged it straight into the monster's body. "Who's next?" He questioned, looking around. He quickly began beating on the others as well.

Scott was slamming through Zorima with his fists, not feeling the need to use his weapons for this. He punched a Zorima in it's 'face,' shattering it into many little pieces. He picked up the biggest shard and shoved it into another Zorima as it rushed at him. He kicked the next Zorima in the head and turned in time to catch another off guard as he slammed his fist into it.

Meanwhile, Matt and James made a beeline through the crowd of Zorima and attacked Aigaron. Matt swung his sword, but was quickly intercepted and thrown the side like it was nothing. James gasped at the sheer strength of this particular alien, but attacked anyway. He blasted Aigaron from a slight distance, and succeeded in hitting the villain, however, his victory was short lived as Aigaron got back up, axe in hand, and slashed James across the chest, making sparks fly from his suit as he fell to the ground.

Matt stood back up and grabbed Aigaron from the back and tried to pry the axe out of his hand, but Aigaron ripped himself from the red ranger's grasp and struck him with his axe.

Scott broke away from his fight with the Zorima and jumped up, flipping through the air, before coming down and bringing his sword down on Aigaron's head. Aigaron cried out in pain and lifted the black ranger up by his neck. "You rangers think you can even try to beat me? You'll never even be close to winning! Deboss will prevail and all you rangers will be dead!" He brought his axe up with his other hand, ready to strike, when a purple blast hit Aigaron's hand, making him drop Scott onto the ground.

Scott gasped and rubbed his neck as he saw the purple ranger and cyan ranger arrive in different directions and begin to attack. The cyan ranger took out all the Zorima quickly with Jesse and Robin, while the purple ranger carefully pulled Scott to his feet.

"You alright?" He asked, his voice overly familiar to the black ranger.

"Que..." He was cut off when the purple ranger began talking again.

"Are you alright?" He asked with more force than necessary.

Scott nodded, bringing his hand away from his neck. "Yeah, thanks. Who are you?" He asked, though he was pretty sure of the answer already.

"Scott, I..." He was cut off harshly as Aigaron struck him from the behind with a tough blow to the back that, while it didn't cause him to fall over, it caused him to demorph. However, he turned around quickly, not allowing the black ranger to see his face. That is, until, he was struck with the Axe again, this time puncturing through his skin deeply, so far that you could see his bones being snapped clean through with the axe.

Scott was shocked, and put a hand up to where his mouth was under his helmet. Aigaron pulled the axe out of the man's body and began to fight the others, while Scott was horrified to see that his suspicions of who the purple rangers was was found to be true. "No!" He cried, catching the man as he fell. "Dr. Parker! Can you hear me?" He asked, demorphing and patting his dying father figure on the cheek, trying to arouse him in some way.

"Scott," He coughed, opening his eyes halfway. "It's okay. It was always meant to happen."

"No, it wasn't! You were supposed to live! To be my mentor, my teacher, and my father figure! This shouldn't be happening!" He cried in despair.

"Just remember everything I've taught you. You can make it without me." Dr. Parker coughed again, and his eyelids began to droop.

"No! Please!" Scott cried, but it was too late. Dr. Parker's eyes closed and his breathing slowed to a stop.

The other rangers, despite being injured and exhausted before they got Aigaron to retreat, walked over to Scott and stood behind him quietly as cried and mourned his loss. The cyan ranger stood off to the side a bit, and said nothing.

* * *

**Continued in Part 2  
**


End file.
